Playing With Fire
by xErikax
Summary: Things were great for once in Jack's life, but then Dom came home from prison. She crossed him one time and it started a never ending rivalry between the two. She starts to develop feelings for Dom during the whole ordeal, but will she act on it? OC/Dom **LEMON WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

I was scared. To say the least. Was he going to like me? I had no clue. I had been at the house since Letty took me under her wing for several months now, and the whole time, this Dom guy had been in prison. And now I was in the car with Letty and Mia, going to pick him up.  
>"Jack, would you stop fidgeting? It's starting to piss me off," Letty grumbled from the front seat. I looked up at the rearview mirror and our eyes locked, and I grinned sheepishly.<p>

Mia turned around from the front passenger seat and looked at me and smiled warmly. "Don't worry sweetie. If I know Dom, he'll love you."

"I hope so," I whispered, mainly to myself.

From all the stories that the guys in the DT crew had told me about this Dom character, he seemed like a pretty cool guy. But Letty had also told me the reason why he was in prison in the first place.

Apparently, he went completely psycho on the guy who had messed with his father's car and caused the elder Toretto to die and smashed his skull in with a ¾ inch torque wrench. The dude lived, surprisingly, but not without the help of several hospital machines hooked up to him 24/7.

I was a runaway with a bad past and tended to cause a few problems when I got bored enough. Letty had caught sight of me at one of the many street races that goes down in L.A. and she took me in. I instantly became the baby of the makeshift family and accepted without a second thought.

I moved into the basement with Leon and Jesse. Leon was a bit of a player and I had been woken up several times at various times in the morning to pleasuristic moans from some random racer-chaser and usually around an hour later, he would kick them to the curb. It was a wonder that Jesse and I hadn't ganged up on him and made him have the couch in the living room.

Jesse was a different story entirely. He actually considered my feelings about the stupid racer-chasers and usually went back to her place or a motel for the whole hooking-up thing, which wasn't that often might I add. He was a total car-geek and was always kind of twitchy. But nonetheless, he was one of the sweetest people I had ever met in my life, aside from Mia.

Then there was Vince. The Ol' Coyote and I didn't exactly see eye to eye, mainly because I had always taken Letty's side when they would butt heads about whatever. Mostly their squabbles had to do with decision-making things, ya know, leader stuff. But even he had his moments. He did try teach me how to properly drive a stick shift car, and so I had been kind of lying off of pissing him off too much lately.

Since Dom was in prison, Letty had filled the position of leader and was doing a great job of it too. But I knew all of the things I had gotten so used to would probably change because of Dom, and I would just have to deal with it.

We pulled into the parking lot of the correctional facility and I got even more nervous. Letty killed the engine of the Chevelle. I loved this car. I helped Letty and Leon build this thing. I had known almost next to nothing about cars when the gang took me in. At the races where Letty found me, I had just accidently stumbled upon the whole blocked off street when I was wandering around. I kind of stood out that night, considering I was wearing baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and my converses.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go sign him out," Letty told us, getting out and walking towards the compound.

I sighed. "Well I'm not staying cooped up in here," I said, stepping on the latch of the driver's seat and opened the door. I got out and sat on the hood of the car. Mia got out and sat beside me.

After a few minutes of silence Mia finally spoke. "You don't have anything to be worried about, you know that right?"

I looked up at her from the concrete I was staring at. "He won't like me, I know it."

She snorted. "Yeah, just like he didn't like Jesse, but that didn't stop him from taking in the kid."

I shrugged and leaned back, lying across the hood. The sun was blinding so I put my arm over my eyes. I heard Mia get up and turn the radio on in the car. She changed it to a rock station that played old school rock that she knew I loved and I smirked.

She was always trying to help someone. That's why I loved being around Mia. She was the only reason why I at least tolerated working the small café that was beside the garage that the team worked at. I usually was pestering Jesse into teaching me new things about cars, but on occasion Mia needed help and Letty didn't believe in working there when she could be working on cars.

Around twenty minutes later, I heard footsteps, but didn't look up.

"Who's this?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I took a deep breath and sat up. I stared at him. He had on a white t-shirt and tan cargo pants with brown boots. The first thing that shot in my mind after I got over a bit of shock was HOTTIE ALERT. He was really ripped and had muscles on top of muscles. And I couldn't stop staring.

**DOM'S POV**

I watched this little girl sitting on the hood of Letty's car with curiosity. She was laying down on the car, her arm over her eyes, blocking the California sun.

I noticed Mia's eyes light up as she saw me and I motioned for her to be quiet.

"Who's this?" I asked. I saw Letty grin out of the corner of my eye. She almost immediately sat up, staring at me.

"Well? You gonna say something?" I asked, amused now.

"Uh.." she stammered.

"Jacqueline, pick up your jaw and talk to the man," Letty told her smugly.

The girl closed her gaping mouth and glowered at Letty. "I'm Jack," she said, hopping off the car and putting out her hand.

I looked at her for a second, and then shook her hand. "Dom, nice to meet you."

I watched as a bright blush came across her cheeks and she turned around and headed back into the car. She was certainly interesting enough…

**JACK'S POV**

I peered on from the small back seat as Mia jumped on her brother and lovingly gave him a bear hug.

I had clearly made a fool of myself, and Letty wasn't helping my case any either. I sighed and leaned my head against the window as Dom took the driver seat, Mia got in beside me, and Letty took the other front seat.

I wasn't exactly prepared for Dom's kind of driving. He took off like a bat out of hell towards the house, or the fort, as I like to call it. Normally, I don't need the handles above the window when someone is driving, even Leon, and he's a freaking maniac when he drives. But I certainly needed them now.

We cut around corners at ridiculous speeds and zoomed past slower grandma cars.

When we screeched to a halt at the curb in front of the fort, I was more than happy. Dom got out and flipped the seat forwards, letting me climb out from behind him. I awkwardly climbed from the seat, my hands on the door, and I slipped.

I was inches from the ground when I felt arms around my shoulders, catching be before I could hit the hard pavement.

I opened my eyes to find mocha brown ones staring back at me, amusement twinkling in them.

He set me on my feet, but didn't let go of my arm. "You should be more careful Little One," he told me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Why does everyone insist on calling me that?"

I walked away from him and a laughing Letty. I took Mia by her arm and we shuffled into the house.

I opened the door and found that Vince had Jesse in a headlock demanding that he give the remote to the television back. Jesse was holding it at arms length and didn't look like he was willing to give it up.

"Is it really so necessary to fight over something so dumb?" I asked, snatching the remote from Jesse's hand and flopped down in the big, soft, plushy chair that I loved so much. I flipped my shoes off and surfed the channels, landing on a movie called Death Race.

"So where's Dom?" Jesse asked after wriggling out of Vince's reach.

I shrugged. "He was outside."

"Oh," he said. He picked me up and adjusted me so he was sitting under my legs that were going across his own. I leaned against his chest and got comfortable while we halfheartedly watched the show.

The front door burst open and a smiling Dom came through the threshold. "What guys? No party?"

There were loud whoops throughout the house and a minute later, the living room was full of people welcoming Dom home.

"How ya doin' Dawg?" Leon asked, giving him a one-armed man hug.

"Better now that I can have some actual food," Dom replied grinning like Cheshire cat.

"I'M ON IT," Mia yelled, running to the kitchen to make her brother some food.

"We missed you man," Vince said, bumping his fist with Dom's.

"I missed you guys too."

I watched Dom scan the room. His eyes landed on Jesse and me and his happy face somewhat faltered. He quickly masked it back over and made his way over to us.

"Long time Bro," Jesse said, hitting Dom's fist with his own.

Dom smirked. "Stayin' outta trouble Jess?"

Jesse laughed at him. "As much as possible. Kinda hard with this one getting bored all the time though," he said, nodding my way.

I glared at him. "Nobody said you had to come along. It's not like I drag you kicking and screaming."

Jesse laughed again. "Touché."

"So you like to get into trouble eh?" Dom asked in a weird tone.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "And?"

"I have to bail her out every once in a while, but not too often if that's what you're asking," Letty said, sitting on the arm of the chair. She was holding a beer and I snagged it, taking a long gulp and handed it back.

"Pig! You drank half the bottle," Letty mumbled, chugging the rest down.

"How old are you Jack-jack?" Dom asked me.

"Does it matter?"

It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "You backsassin' me?"

"What if I am?" I challenged.

Jesse covered my mouth with his hand and I glared at my adopted brother once again.

"She's seventeen."

I bit his hand and hit him on the chest.

"A seventeen year old girl doesn't need to be drinking," Dom said, crossing his arms, looking both intimidating and hot.

"I can do what the hell I want," I said defensively, standing up off of Jesse.

"Jack-" Jesse said nervously from behind me.

"Can it Jess," Dom said, attempting to stare me down.

He stepped forward and got in my face. "You better watch who the hell you're talking to girlie. That little mouth of yours can get you in a world of trouble," he said in a low, deadly voice.

I have to admit, my breath was caught in my throat, and I had no comeback. The tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife as the room fell silent. I could tell everyone was watching, and I refused to back down, and they knew it. Then I had a brilliant idea. Which turned out to not be so brilliant.

"Kiss. My. Ass."

I saw the humor in his eyes disappear behind a sheet of fury. I heard him actually growling in the pit of his chest, but my eyes never left mine as we were glowering towards each other. And I have to say, glowering at someone who is at least a foot taller than you, is pretty freaking' hard. I'm an average 5' 7'' so I was straining my neck to look at him, but I continued to hold my own as he stared daggers at me.

I felt hands wrapping around my arms, and taking me towards the basement. We were still scowling each other and I was nearly out of the room when I smirked at him, willing him to come and hit me so I could hit him back. It didn't work though, though I did notice his jaw muscle tweaked.

I was turned around and found that Leon was my kidnapper. I pushed him aside and descended the stairs. I got to the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind me.

I had never been so angry with someone in my life. Who was he to go around and boss me like that? I have been drinking since I was fourteen! Not that I was a regular drunk, I could handle it and play it safe, but still!

I knew something like this was going to happen, I just didn't know it was going to be so soon.

I went over to a far corner in the room over by Jesse's bed and leaned down next to a vent that lead up to the living room. I could make out Letty's, Vince's and Dom's voice.

"She's got a serious attitude problem," I heard Dom say gruffly.

"Believe me, I know," Vince replied.

"She just doesn't know how to respond to any kind of authority other than me," Letty told him. "She doesn't take it so well. She listens to me fine, but others, not so much."

"We figured out that if we suggest something, or piss her off enough about something, she'll do it. But God forbid you try to order her around…" Vince muttered.

"Where'd you find her?" Dom asked.

"Races," Letty answered.

The Races? What the hell is a seventeen year old girl doing at the races?"

"She told us she had just found them accidently while wandering around, and she's been with us ever since."

"Where are her parents?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

There was silence.

"Well?" Dom asked. I could hear the agitation in his voice.

"They were killed in a drive-by," Vince responded.

More silence.

"Who was it?" Dom asked finally.

"We looked into it and it turns out it was Tran and his gang of assholes," Letty said, hatred in her voice.

"Shit," Dom muttered.

I didn't want to listen anymore. I stepped away from the vent and went to unlock the door. I went over and collapsed onto my bed, still fully clothed, and ontop of the blankets.

I hadn't let anyone intimidate me the way Dom had. He honestly scared me a bit, but yet, and only God knows why, I was still a bit attracted to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one who laid down the law, like the Alpha male or something. I had no earthly idea why I was so attracted to a man that pissed me off so royally, but I was, and there was no denying it.

I stole a glance at the neon numbers of Jesse's alarm clock. It read 2:45. Shoot, I still had enough time to squeeze in a well-deserved nap. God knows I need it after that little escapade. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of Dominic Toretto, but something told me it was quite a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Since people seemed to like my stuff, i decided to keep on with my story! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you leave more!  
>XOXO-Erika<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just own the general idea and Jack. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I jerked awake when I felt someone pounce on the bed beside me. I opened my eyes to find Vince staring back at me, a silly grin on his face.<p>

"Go away," I groaned. I covered my head with a pillow and sunk back into the covers.

"Come on sleepy head, its grub time," Vince said, tugging on the covers.

"And what time would that be?"

"Seven o'clock. Now get up!"

"No."

I felt him move off the bed and flip the blankets off of my feet and grabbing hold of them. I instinctively grabbed the headboard in a death-grip and held on for dear life as Vince repeatedly failed to pull me off the bed.

He finally let go and I almost laughed.

"LEON, JESSE, GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!" I heard him yell.

I giggled. "You guys are never going to get me out of bed."

The rumbling of feet down the stairs alerted me that I had no choice in this matter. I felt hands wrap around my waist and my feet. They were pulling relentlessly and I just gripped the headboard tighter. They were grunting and I nearly laughed.

Suddenly, I was being tickled on my ribs and my hands instantly shot down to cover myself.

"AHA!" shouted Leon.

I rolled my eyes and swatted at Jesse who kept trying to tickle me.

They picked me up and hoisted me over their bodies, as if I was being taken to a sacrificed dinner or something.

"You guys! Let me down! I do have two feet you know," I argued while hitting them in the head. Vince had a hold of my waist, Leon was holding my shoulders, and Jesse had both of my bare feet on either side of his head, resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah right, we'e not going to let you down. You'll just go back to bed!" Leon said below me.

I huffed and kept complaining the whole time. They awkwardly carried me up the stairs and into the back yard.

"What've we got here?" I heard Letty laugh.

They sat me down in a chair at the table and held me there for a second, making sure I wouldn't escape.

I looked up and glared at Letty, sticking my tongue out.

"You better stick that tongue back in your mouth Shorty," Dom said, sitting at the head of the table.

I looked over at him and he seemed like he was in a better mood.

Evilly, I waited until he took a drink of his beer to ask my question. "Did you just happen to get laid while I was asleep or something?"

Sure enough, he spat out his drink everywhere and looked at me like I grew a second head.

I smirked and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"DOM! Don't be spitting on the food!" I heard Mia yell from inside the house.

I laughed. The look on his face was priceless. He looked over at a grinning Letty.

She shrugged. "She's brutally honest. Get used to it."

I sat with my hands in my lap, and looked around the table once Mia finally came and sat with the rest of us around the table.

We all stared around each other, waiting for someone to grab the chicken.

"Forget this man, I'm starving!" Jesse exclaimed, reaching in for the chicken.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Dom stopped him. "Since you were the first grabbing the chicken, you get to say grace."

Jesse sighed. This happened to him every Sunday dinner.

"Dear Heavenly…uh…." He started.

"Spirit," I provided, smirking and fiddling with my soda can tab.

"Spirit, thank you. Thank you for the direct-port nitrous injection, four-core intercoolers, ball-bearing turbos, and titanium valve springs. Amen."

"AMEN!" Vince and Leon shouted together and began to dig in.

I watched Dom smiling at Jesse. "Very nice."

"He was praying to the car gods," Letty said, almost laughing as hard as I was.

"Pass the potatoes," I asked, and it eventually ended in my hand and I passed it to my left, not noticing that it was Dom who I was passing it to.

After we ate, I was doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen while everyone was in the living room watching The Italian Job. I smiled to myself as the group carefully analyzed the movie and called bullshit on some of the obviously fake parts. They did this to every movie we ever watched.

I finished up and went to stand in the doorway, looking on at my now family. Vince was lounging out on the couch beside Letty, who had her feet on his lap. Leon and Jesse were lying in front of the TV, their heads resting on the table. Mia was sitting in one of the recliners, her head stuck in a book, like always, and Dom was sitting…in my chair. He looked a little too comfortable, and I found my chance to bug him to no end even more.

I marched over to him, hands on my hips. "Can I have my chair back?"

He tore his eyes from the television to look up at me. "Your chair?"

"Yes my chair," I repeated, growing agitated. "I have always sat in that chair, ever since I got here. Now move."

He did his stupid eyebrow thing again. "Sorry, but this has always been MY chair. I bought it right before I got locked up, and I sure as hell intend to enjoy every penny of it."

I narrowed my eyes, contemplating. "Fine."

This got both of his eyebrows to shoot up. Before he had the chance to do anything, I hopped in his lap as hard as I could and turned towards the TV.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me quizzically, and then shrugged it off.

I felt him grab my hips and move me into a more comfortable position. I took note that when I was settled, he never moved his hands. I looked over at Letty as if saying "HELP ME", but all she did was snicker and turn her attention back to the TV.

There were conspicuous coughs coming from the ground below and I threw some of the couch pillows at the cackling idiots. I got the pillows back in response, and this turned into an all out war. The pillows were thrown back and forth like nobody's business.

Without thinking, I cringed into Dom's big chest every time they were thrown our way. When I finally realized what I was doing, I froze in place. I slowly turned my head up to look at him. He was smiling softly and gazing into my eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up like wildfire and I jumped off of him and pounced on both Leon and Jesse, distracting them and myself.

"So are we racing this weekend?" I heard Letty ask Dom when I had Leon in a headlock and my legs wrapped around Jesse's head squeezing ever so slightly.

"I give! I give!" Jesse cried out, and I laughed as I let him go.

"Planned on it," Dom replied, laughing at the sight of us.

I let go of Vince as an idea popped into my head. "Vince?"

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Take me for a ride?"

He looked at me hesitantly. "Right now?"

I perked up. "Yeah. Lemme go get changed."

I flew down the stairs and changed out of my jeans into some short, and I mean SHORT cut off shorts with a black tank top and ran a brush through my hair.

I slipped my feet back into my converses and flung myself up the stairs.

**LETTY POV**

I watched in amusement as the teenager bounded down the stairs. It was painfully obvious that the girl had a bit of a thing for Dommy-boy.

"What was that?" Dom asked, looking kind of confused.

"There's no telling with that girl," Vince replied, pushing him off of the ground and looking around for his keys.

Jack was trying to get Dom's attention by going around other guys, this much was obvious.

"You guys are really that blind aren't you?" Mia asked, looking at all of them.

I watched them look at us like we were crazy. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Figure it out for yourselves," I said, jumping up going to hit the showers.

I was at the top of the stairs when Dom called my name.

I turned around to face him. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

I just laughed and turned back towards the bathroom.

**DOM POV**

I went back down the stairs, finding no information from a useless Letty. There was something bothering me about Jack, and I had no clue what it was. Sure she was a little on the bratty side, but that could easily be fixed.

Wait, what am I saying? She's seventeen, there's no way possible that I could ever think about getting with this girl.

As if God had some kind of twisted humor, she shot up out of the basement wearing next to nothing. Those shorts were so short that I was afraid if she bent over, something would pop out. She had changed into a shirt that showed quite a bit more of cleavage. I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my head as she paraded over to Vince and put her arm around his.

"Let's go Tiger," she said, grinning up at him.

He mirrored her expression. I had to stop this.  
>"Do you honestly think you're going anywhere wearing that?" I asked, authority in my voice.<p>

She looked over at me and rolled her eyes. I held back a growl. "Yes I honestly do. It's not like Vince would let anything happen to me."

She made her way towards the front door, and I intercepted her. "I don't think so."

She wrinkled her nose that was meant to be mean, but I found it sort of cute. "Then obviously you don't think."

I stepped closer to her. "You really wanna go there?"

I practically smell the fear rolling off of her, and I knew I had won. Then once again, she surprised me,

"Yeah Cowboy, I believe I do."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Thinking fast, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

**JACK POV**

I shrieked as he lifted me over his shoulder. My face decided to say hello to his muscular back and he carried me out the front door.

"DAMN IT DOM! LET ME DOWN!" I yelled as he transported me across the yard. I hit his back with my fists so many times it wasn't even funny.

I heard laughter and wolf whistles coming from the house as Dom chucked me down in the seat of his Charger. I knew there was a reason this Charger scared me…

"Where are you taking me asshole?"

He slammed the door and walked around the front of the vehicle. When I realized that he was the one going to be driving, I instantly reached for the safety harness and buckled myself in.

Dom got in the car and started the engine. To say that the roar of it scared me would be an understatement. But I wasn't about to let Dom see it.

I crossed my arms and glared over at him as he put the car in gear and we jolted off. For the second time that day, Dom scared me with his more than reckless driving. Once or twice I saw him look over at me and smirk while I held onto the "Oh Shit" handle.

We went down all kinds of streets that I had never seen or been down before. He finally pulled the car into the parking lot of an old abandoned building and killed the engine.

We sat in silence for a minute. It was weird, being alone with the man that I both loathed and liked.

"What do you want Dom?" I asked, breaking the pregnant silence.

He didn't say anything at first. He stared out the windshield. "You know, I grew up with the people that live in that house."

I turned my head his way, wondering where he was growing with this.

"They care for me, and I care for them. I would do anything for anyone of them. I won't let them get hurt."

I looked at him, suddenly putting his words together.

"I won't allow you to rip my family apart," he continued, only to be interrupted by a very pissed off me.

"You think I'm trying to split your family up?" I cried out, hardly believing it myself. How could he even possibly think that?

He said nothing, moving his gaze from the windshield to me.

"Dom, I may not have grown up with them like you have, but they are as much my family as they are yours. I get that you're the fucking leader, head of the family or whatever, but you don't have to be such a dick about it! The last thing on Earth that I want to do is come in and split up a perfectly happy family. THEY took me in Dominic; I didn't go searching for them! So if you truly believe those screwed up lies that are coming out of your mouth, I'll be damned if I'm just going to stand on the sidelines and take it. Fuck you Dom! Fuck you and the train you rode in on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I hadn't realized it, but while I was on my rant, I had been unbuckling the safety harness and as soon as word 'on' popped out of my mouth, I opened the door and stormed away from the car.

I didn't know where I was going, and to be honest I didn't care. I heard the car start back up when I was about halfway across the lot. I refused to look back to see if he was going to try to pick me back up.

To my great surprise, he didn't. He just raced off ahead of me and squealed around the corner, racing off to God knows where.

I stood frozen. I had no clue where I was, I had forgotten my phone at the fort, and I had nobody. I collapsed to the hard ground and, for the first time in a very long while, began to cry.

I hated him. I hated Dominic. I couldn't stand the thought of him. I had woken up this morning and was just peachy, and now everything was completely messed up. I should've known this wouldn't last that long. It was too good to be true.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I sat, pulling my knees up to my chin. I put my head on my knees and rocked back and forth, wishing that someone would take away the pain that I felt deep in my heart.

I sat like that for a few minutes before I heard a familiar engine hum. It was Jesse's car. I would know it from a mile away. I didn't look up as I heard two people emerge from the car and approach me.

"Jack? Come on sweetie, we have to get you home," Letty said in a soft voice.

I didn't object when I felt someone pick me up bridal-style and carry me to the car. I leaned into the person's chest and was surprised to find that it was actually Jesse who was carrying me. Don't get me wrong, Jesse could hold his own, but I couldn't see him picking my up as easily as he was.

He gently sat me in the back seat, never letting me go as he threw the keys at Letty, indicating that she should drive.

She silently nodded and drove us quickly back to the fort. I don't remember much after that because I had apparently fallen asleep. I faintly remember hearing Vince ask what the hell happened and then start cursing Dom's name. I remember Letty staying with me in my bed, softly running her fingers through my hair until I had fallen back asleep.

**DOM POV**

That girl did nothing but infuriate me. I decided to let her blow off some steam instead of chasing after her and let her walk for a bit. As I turned the corner, I saw that she had stopped walking and was standing there, this weird look on her face.

I sighed and whipped my phone out, dialing one of the many numbers engraved into my memory.

"Hello?" Letty answered.

"I need you to grab someone and go get Jack. She's being stubborn and refuses to ride back with me."

I heard a sigh come from the other line. "Where is she?"

"The old high school parking lot."

"Okay. We're on our way there. And Dom?"

"What?"

"You better be sure that it's her being stubborn, and not you." With that, she hung up on me. Letty never hung up on me unless she was royally pissed.

I drove around for a little while longer, needing to clear my thoughts. Jack obviously had done a number on the team. With Letty acting like I had just threatened the life of her newborn child, I had a feeling she would be around for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review :)<strong> **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! First of all I want to thank you all so much for adding this story to your favs and story alerts. It means so much to me to know that people actually read my stuff. **

**It was pointed out to me that people reading this may get the hint that Dom and Letty are still together in this story. No. Not here. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for "Dotty" but not in this story. They were together for a while, but things didn't work out and now they're more like brother and sister. Hope that explains a few things. **

**In the mean time, HAPPY READING!  
>XOXO-Erika<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The brilliant people that came up with F&F do. Although I wouldn't mind owning Vin Diesel...but that's for another time lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

Several days had gone by since the whole parking lot incident and the whole time, I had been avoiding Dom like the plague. If he talked to me, all I did was say something witty and sarcastic and be on my way. I knew it was a bit beyond childish, but I didn't care.

It was Saturday, and I was in the garage, tuning up Vince's car for him since he was busy helping Leon switch out motors on his ride. I was almost giddy at the fact that it was the night of the Races. I loved going to them, even if I did stand out like a sore thumb. I didn't exactly fit the hoochie persona that seemed to be popular at the races. I usually wore ripped skinny-jeans and some kind of ripped up shirt with a white tank-top underneath it, along with a pair of skate shoes. Perfect outfit…for me anyways.

"Jack-jaaack," I heard my voice sang from across the garage. I moaned. It was Mia and her sing-song voice, that usually meant that she was going to try to turn me into Racer-Barbie.

She popped out from behind a car and into my vision. "We're all dressing up for Dom's big return tonight," she announced.

"Oh the joy," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I was turning a wrench on one of the bolts that held the exhaust system together. I had been replacing the catalytic converter for the past hour and a half and was just about finished.

"I was hoping," she started.

"Here we go," I mumbled.

"That we could get you into something a little flashier for tonight," she said, giving me her best grin.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked her, briefly looking up at her.

She snorted. "Nothing if you want to be mistaken for a nun."

I gaped at her choice of words. "Well excuse me if I don't want to be mistaken for competition for the local Boulevard Walkers."

"You won't I promise," she said. She started jumping in place. "Please Jack? Just this one time? I promise you'll look beautiful."

I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this, but it was Mia begging. "I have one condition," I said after a moment's thought.

Her eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "No dresses."

She nodded exceedingly. "Of course not. We could probably work you into a miniskirt or something. We could curl your hair…OH! We could even put highlights in your hair! Temporary of course, but still."

I rolled my eyes and got back to work, blocking out Mia's rambling.

Eight hours later I was standing in Mia's room gaping at my reflection. I don't know how, but that little evil elf named Mia somehow talked me into wearing this ridiculous getup. I was wearing a skin-tight stretchy tank top that clung to my boobs. A belt had been put right under my bra and a black mini-dress had been put on right below the belt. It wasn't that bad of an outfit, but that didn't mean I was comfortable wearing something that barely came mid-thigh in front of hundreds of strangers. I was unwillingly forced into wearing open-toed, black, six-inch stilettos, and my hair had been slightly curled so it would frame my face. Makeup was applied to a minimal; light eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip-gloss. I was a walking librarian porn star. At least in my eyes.

"Mia this is too much," I complained, tugging on the hemline of the dress.

She quickly grabbed my hands and put them at my sides. "Jack, you look fine. Quit fidgeting!"

I carefully walked over to the bed and sat down, trying not to fall in the ankle-killers.

I watched her get dressed in less than half the time she took on me. She had a cute black miniskirt on with a sparkly sequined purple spaghetti strapped tube top. She finished off her look with her straightened hair and high heeled black boots.

I smiled. "You're so pretty Mia."

She turned around, a smirk on her face. "I may be pretty, but you are drop-dead GORGEOUS!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

As if cued, we both heard yelling downstairs.

"COME ON MIA! Throw her in some stripper heels and lets go!" Letty called from downstairs.

Mia rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Now for some natural color."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Huh?"

"Think of Dom butt naked."

Needless to say, it worked like a charm because my face turned bright red.

Mia squealed with glee and latched onto my arm and dragged me out the door. The whole thing was stupid and like a cliché right out of a movie. I was coming down the stairs and I felt everyone's eyes glued to me. I felt a blush creep up on my face, making me even redder then what I was.

"Whoa there Little Bit," Vince said, standing up straighter from leaning against the doorway.

I looked around the room and saw that both Leon and Jesse were sitting on the couch, no longer looking bored. Both of their jaws hung loose as they looked at me.

"Stop looking like fish and come on," Letty said, humor in her voice as she led both guys out the door by their ears.

I looked over at Dom and he was just staring at me. I walked on outside like I hadn't even seen him. When I stepped out onto the porch, I could see Jesse and Leon fighting.

"You guys! What in God's name are you doing?" I called out.

They totally ignored me.

"I said, I'm taking her."

"No she's riding in my car."

"I'm her best friend, so I say she rides with me!"

I mentally head-slapped myself. This was beyond stupid.

"You both can forget it because she's riding with me," Dom said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Who says I want to ride with you."

He put his hands on my bare shoulders, almost making me shudder.

"Either you ride with me, or you don't go, simple as that Little One," he whispered in my ear.

I felt his breath grace my neck and I figuratively died. I was looking at his chest when he said this, so I had to look up at his face.

He had an amused look about him, and his brown eyes were enough to melt in.

"Fine," I heard myself saying.

"SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!" I heard Letty say from sitting on the hood of her car.

"Can it Lett," I said, blushing and turning towards her. She was laughing at me with Mia by her side.

"You my friend, are a traitor," I said, smacking her arm. "But I like your outfit."

She was wearing tight leather pants with a black tube top and a tan, mesh, see-through shirt over it. To top it all off she was wearing her usual flame-combat boots and she had her hair down for once.

"Thanks, can't say I like yours too much though," she said, eyeing the hem of my dress.

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

"Hey, don't go hating. Some people like it," Mia said, indicating to the guys who were still bickering by their cars.

"They don't count."

"Alright people, let's head out," Dom announced, making his way over to his Charger.

"Gotta go," I said. "The warden's waiting."

I walked over to Dom's car and found him waiting with the passenger door open, waiting for me to get in.

"Thanks," I mumbled, climbing into the car.

Once we were both settled in the car, we took off towards the abandoned buildings where the races were held every week.

We rode in silence as we traveled to our destination.

I looked behind us and saw that Letty and Vince had taken Dom's flanks, while Jesse and Leon were behind them in a V formation.

I rolled down the window so I could get a breeze instead of inhaling the strong scent of Dom's cologne. He smelled like a mixture of sandalwood and patchouli, and it was beyond addicting.

We pulled up to the huge crowd and people dispersed for us to park. There were people everywhere. Tons of cars were parked with their hoods up, people gathering around them to see what they had brought. Different variations of loud music were playing with racer chasers dancing to the beats.

Dom got out of the car and was instantly swamped with people greeting him and welcoming him back. He smiled and took it all in stride. Since he obviously wasn't going to do the whole open-the-door thing again, I took it upon myself to get out and look around.

I could tell I was being eyed by several of the male population, but I paid no heed to them. I looked around and went off in search of Jesse. I smiled as I found him sitting on his hood, two chasers lounging on his lap.

"Hey Jess," I said, walking up to him.

He smiled brightly at me. "Hey Jack."

I changed my expression to a mean one. "Move," I told the chasers. They eyed me, and then attentively left.

"Aw Jack, was that really necessary?" Jesse whined as I sat on his leg.

"Of course," I giggled. I hated it when they thought that if they slept with one of the teammates, they would automatically get a spot in our little family.

It was time for the races, and Dom was meeting up with Hector, who was the middleman for the Races.

"Alright. Two G's in. Winner takes all. Are we clear? Hector holds the cash," Dom announced. That earned him several grunts of approval and everyone got into their cars.

We were waiting for Hector, since he was holding the cash.

"Jack, get over here," Dom called from the driver seat. He had already started the car. I sighed and walked over to him.

He was smirking, which in my mind only meant trouble. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

"Luck is for losers," I replied smugly.

"Humor me."

I closed my eyes for a split second, and then went to kiss his cheek. At the last second he turned, and his lips connected with mine. There was a spark of electricity that jolted when my lips touched his and I didn't react. Well, I did, technically. I kissed him back, and quite a bit at that.

He pulled back a few seconds later. "Gotta go."

"What?" I asked, confused. He only smiled at me.

"GO!" I heard Hector yell, and Dom sped off.

I watched him speed down the road, clearly going to win. I was so confused and my head, along with my thoughts, were spinning so fast it wasn't any funny.

I didn't even noticed Letty and Mia come up beside me. "It's about damn time," Letty said, clearly trying not to burst out laughing.

I elbowed her. "How many times do I have to tell you to can it?"

"Only several hundred more."

I rolled my eyes. "Great."

"I think it's sweet," Mia spoke up, smiling gratefully at me. "I want you and my brother t be happy."

There was a roar from the crowd down at the finish line and it was obvious who the winner was. I saw Dom emerge from the car with a wide grin on his face as Hector gave him the huge wad of cash and something small and shiny. Hector whispered something in his ear and Dom nodded, seeming unaffected.

He got back in his car and raced over towards us, shining in the spotlight as people in their cars on the sideline honked in approval. He was coming full speed at us, and I decided to play a little game of chicken. I just stood there as the vehicle approached us at an alarming speed.

"Come on Jack, get out of the way," Mia said, backing up, along with Letty to the nearest sidewalk. People around me were also moving, but I refused. If he was such a good driver, he could stop if he wanted. There was low rumbling amongst the crowd as I made no move and just stood in the middle of the street, waiting to meet my death or fate.

"Damn it Jack MOVE!" Letty yelled from beside Mia. I ignored her.

I saw a determined look on Dom's face as he grew closer and closer. Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel as he did so.

The vehicle skidded to a halt merely inches from my body. I looked at Dominic and smirked. He got out of the car and stepped towards me, his hands on my waist.

"Do you have a death wish or something little girl?"

I felt my mouth twitch into a smirk. "Nope, I'm just your average adrenaline junkie."

"Ah," he said smirking. He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips, then turned, headed off to God knows where. Then he stopped.

"Hey Jack."

"Hmm?" I answered, a bit in LaLa Land.

He took a set of keys out of his pocket and threw them at me. I caught them swiftly and looked at him like he was crazy.

He pointed to a purple Subaru Impreza WRX STI. It had ground effects that were glowing and the front seat was empty. "Happy Birthday."

I watched him as he walked away, stumped. I never told anyone my birthday, so how the hell would he know, of all people, when it is?

* * *

><p><strong>ALKDjklajg9980380d9g980d8fs;dfijgsfdkgj...did I get your attention? Good. Please review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! YAY! I updated! *bows* I haven't really had alot of time to do it, but I worked in some time and skipped a few homework assignments in order to write enough to update this great story that everyone and their grandma seem to like! Thanks so much for the reviews and adding to ur favs/alerts. I'm happy to know that at least some people get some entertainment from my stories.  
>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika<br>**

* * *

><p>"Jack, you have to hit the clutch, shift, THEN accelerate," Jesse complained for the millionth time in two hours. I was sitting in a remote parking lot trying to learn to drive a stick shift. We had been going at this for two hours and I was immensely irritated, and the heat wasn't helping either.<p>

It was Tuesday afternoon, and we had been out here since ten a.m.

Somehow, it had turned into entertainment for the team because off to the side, they managed to round up several couches and chairs and kick back. It was like having an audience, and I hated every minute of it.

I killed the engine, laying on the steering wheel. I heard Jesse sigh and lean back against the seat.

"It's a wonder she hasn't left her transmission laying on the ground at the rate she's going," Leon told Dom, both of them lounging on the couches, sipping Coronas.

"I heard that!" I yelled at them, glaring through my back window.

They just laughed amongst themselves.

"Jesse I can't do it, can you just switch it to automatic and hook me up with some extra NOS or something?" I whined, looking over at my best friend.

"It's not that simple Jack," he sighed. "It'll actually go faster if you can control when the car goes into what gear. Yes, the nitrous helps, but in order to win races, you need more than just a cutesy little auto."

I sighed and started up the car again. There was whooping coming from the couches and I stuck my hand out the open window, introducing them to my birdie.

Four hours, one gas fill up, several swear words, and a little bit of patience from Jesse later, I could finally do it. I raced around the parking lot, shifting easily from gear to gear, as if I had been doing it for over half my life.

"See? I told you all you needed was time," Jesse said, smiling for once during this whole ordeal. "But no, you were just playing Ms. Stubborn."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shove a cork in it."

I looked around me, seeing that I was taking a brief break. I looked over at my little family and they were all still having fun, every one of them smiling. Letty and Mia were sprawled out on a small section of grass that was covered on a blanket, while Dom and Leon were sitting on the couch, Vince sitting on the arm of it.

I decided to pull a Dom and quickly start towards them, wondering what their reactions would be.

Mia and Letty screeched, instantly hopping up and running for what they saw as safety. Leon and Vince quickly followed their lead, moving for cover. Dom just sat on the couch, looking quite smug.

I hit the gas even more and gripped the wheel tightly. I heard yelling over the the purr of my engine and just smiled. I yanked the emergency brake up and cut the wheel sharply, sending the back end of the car his way. I slammed on the brakes at the last minute, and I ended up barely bumping the couch. I did it purposely of course, but it didn't look that way to the team.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT JACK?" Letty yelled, storming in my direction.

I cringed, half smiling. "Showing off?"

"That was not showing off, that was beyond dangerous. You only learned that in a few measly hours? That's-" Letty's rant was cut off by none other than Dom.

"That's perfect," he breathed, smiling only slightly.

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

He chuckled at my expression. "You're obviously skilled enough, you learned how to do that in a matter of hours. God knows how easy it would be for you to learn how to drift,"

"Drift?" I asked, sounding a bit like a broken record.

"You're taking her to Han?" Letty asked, surprise in her voice.

"Are you serious Dawg?" Leon asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Dom, she just barely learned how to drive stick, you expect her to figure out how to drift?" Vince called out.

"Thanks for the confidence guys," I muttered, kicking invisible rocks.

"He'll teach her," Dom said confidently. "He taught Sean well enough."

"Isn't he DK over there now?" Vince commented.

"Yeah. But I think it's time to go show the kid who's boss. From what I hear, Sean-y is on a bit of an ego trip and needs to be beaten anyways."

Jesse chose this point to speak up. "Dom, I think we both know Han isn't going to be very patient with her. And lord knows he's not going to put up with that mouth of hers."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He snorted. "I rest my case."

Chuckles came from the team while Dom thought about it.

"We're going for a little road trip," he said finally.

There was a mixture of moans and woops that came from the team.

"Come on guys, it can't be that far," I said, happy that I would be able to drive somewhere without snagging a ride from one of the team.

Letty snorted. "Unless Jesse taught you miraculously drive on water, I'd say that's not happening."

I gave her a confused look. That seemed to be happening a lot today. "Where does this Han guy live then?"

I was answered in stereo. "Tokyo."

I sighed. "When are we leaving?"

"Next week," Dom answered. "Lets worry about the races for this weekend, then we'll all go to Tokyo."

"What about my classes?" Mia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I'll pay for you to make them up when we get back. Let's head back to the fort so we can sort out all the details. Leon, Vince, load up the couches in the pickup."

He got groans, but they did as they were asked. Dom dragged me over to the back of my car and held out his hand. Not knowing what he was doing, I gave him a high five.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Give me your keys."

My eyes grew about as wide as saucers. "Nu-uh. I can drive now thank you."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Jacqueline Raedene."

Two could play at this game. "Dominic Anthony."

He tried and failed at snatching the keys from me. I ran towards the front of the car and slid over the hood to the driver's side, only to have him catch my by gripping my hips firmly with his hands.

I looked up at him, already feeling the effects of the warmth of his hands. Ever since the races, when he had kissed me, Dom had been a little more affectionate with me, making his interest known to others…not that I was complaining.

He was practically hypnotizing me with his eyes as I just stood there. "Give me the keys, Jack-jack."

I shook my head no as I stuffed them into the back pocket of my jeans. Bad choice. He shamelessly reached down to my ass and took the keys, his hands staying there longer than necessary.

Blood rushed to my face and I watched Dom smirk at my expression. Gosh he was so irritating. And adorably cute. Not to mention dangerously sexy. Wait, stop it. Think of unicorns bleeding rainbows or something. Anything to take my mind off of the big hunk of muscle that was wrapped around me.

He leaned down and softly kissed the corner of my mouth before turning and getting into my car. I stood there stunned for a moment before my brain caught up with my thoughts.

I jumped into the passenger seat and glared at him. "Why can't I drive my own car Dominic?"

"I love it when you growl my name like that," he said, throwing the car into gear and speeding off.

"Anthony," I said, more calm.

"Okay okay," he chuckled. "We don't need someone crashing into a nearby tree and damaging the King of LA do we?"

I rolled my eyes. It was true, he was the King of the LA streets, but that didn't mean that he could insult my mad skills whenever he saw fit. "Who said I would even damage you? Maybe I could call in a couple of friends and they could dig a hole in the desert and I could go all Casino on you."

Casino had been one of my favorite American Gangster movies of all time. Any movie that you put Robert de Niro and Joe Pesci together is a great movie night waiting to happen. We had recently watched the movie and I loved every minute of it.

Dom laughed, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more. "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try."

I huffed and looked out the window, watching the world go by at dangerous speeds. "Just wait until I get a hold of a shovel," I mumbled.

He smiled even wider.

After a few moments of silence, I got curious. "Tell me about this Han guy. And who the hell is Sean? What's DK?"

"Whoa, calm down. One at a time," Dom said, holding up the hand he wasn't driving with. "Han is an old friend that used to live on the block with us. He was born as an orphan in Korea and was adopted by this middle-aged couple that lived down the street from us. The couple that adopted him went on a second-honeymoon and Han stayed with us. The plane ended up crashing and killing everyone. He ended up staying with us until he was seventeen, and then moved to Tokyo, where he eventually became one of the best drifters there. He's pretty well known there, he runs his own garage as a cover for the racing cash he gets."

I gave him a humorous glance. "Sounds familiar."

Dom smiled. Be still my heart. "We do what we have to in order to survive. It's tough out there Jack."

"Tell me about it."

We pulled up to the curb and parked. We both got out of the car and headed towards the house. I sat on the porch and put my head in my hands.

"You alright?" I heard Dom ask from behind me.

"Headache."

I felt him sit behind me, his legs stretching out on either side of me. His hands started slowly working out the kinks in my neck and I almost moaned. I leaned into his touch and I felt him silently laughing. His hands worked their unbelievable magic for another couple of minutes before he took them away and leaned his chin on my left shoulder.

"You never told me about Sean," I said suddenly, wanting the silence to end.

"Hm?" His breath was warm on my neck and I could feel the goose bumps forming on my neck and back.

"You only told me about Han."

Before he could say anything, we heard motorcycles coming our way. We both looked up and saw that it was Johnny Tran, with his cousin Lance, and they both had guns. Johnny took his helmet off and grinned evilly at me.

"So I see you're still alive little Malcolm," he snorted.

"What do you want, Tran?" Dom said, standing up and putting himself in-between Tran and me. I stood up from the porch and walked up behind Dom, slightly peeking over his shoulder.

"Her head on a platter, but you'd be a bonus."

"I don't think that'll work out Tran. You see, she's on my crew now, so if you killed her, it'd be war," Dom replied in a deadly tone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Toretto."

Out of nowhere, they started firing and I back up, fear pumping in my veins.

"Jack RUN!" Dom yelled as he ran towards the two, dodging bullets the whole way.

But I couldn't run. I was frozen in place as I involuntarily remembered the sounds that had killed both of my parents. And now he was after me.

I tried to run around the side of the house to the garage when a sharp pain ran through the side of my torso, and then through my leg. As I was falling down to the ground, I heard the screeching of several sets of tires.

"Oh my god Jack," I faintly heard Mia scream. I was looking at the sky now, wishing death upon me, anything to get this pain to go away.

I saw Mia and Jesse suddenly. "Dear God," Jesse mumbled, lifting my head into his lap. I looked up at him, seeing tears running down his face.

"Jack baby, you have to hold on," Mia told me, and I knew from the tone of her voice that I had to at least try.

She took off her jacket and pressed it to my side, sending searing pains.

I must have started whimpering. It hurt so bad there were no words to describe it.

"We have to get her to a hospital," a voice said nearby. I was confused as to who it belonged to, but later recognized it was Vince's.

"Jack sweetie, we have to go somewhere. Can you try to walk?"

I shook my head no. I knew that I would just end up falling, so there was no point in fibbing about it.

"Damn it, they got her leg too. Jesse, help me pick her up. We'll take Mia's car," Vince said, slight panic in his voice.

I don't exactly remember the rest, mainly because I passed out. But there were a few flickers where I opened my eyes and remembered seeing flashing lights. I realized that I was on a hospital bed, flying through the halls.

"We have a female, age seventeen. Drive by shooting. Shot in the abdomen and leg. Pulse is weak and she's steadily loosing blood," someone rambled. It was a guy, but I didn't know who it was. I watched as the florescent ceiling lights came and went, almost faster. There was a sting in my arm, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing of my abdomen and let. I then sank back into my dark place, where the pain didn't hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* :O *cues dramatic soap opera music* What will happen next? lol. Please review people, your opinions mean so much :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoplez. This is an extremely long chapter because I may not be able to update for the next couple of days. I'm going to try to work on my other story so the people reading it don't think that I've abandoned it. lol. I hope you enjoy this one and feel free to make any suggestions. :D  
>HAPPY READING XOXO-Erika<br>**

* * *

><p>It was the faint beeping of a heart monitor that woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly, wincing from the brightness that I was clearly not used to. The room was bright, the light from the open window illuminating it. There were flowers, balloons, and gift baskets everywhere.<p>

I turned my head and saw that Vince was beside the bed, sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair. I silently laughed as I saw the drool that was on the makeshift pillow and the snores coming from him. I looked over at the window and there was a guy there. He had shaggy black hair and was facing the window. He had a medium build, nothing like Dom, and was facing the window while looking out at the city.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, my voice croaking.

He turned around. "Well hi to you too sleepy head," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake Vince.

"Again, who the hell are you?"

"That's no way to greet someone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't make me chuck something at you."

He raised his hands and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Fine. But it's going to be one hell of a summer if you get off by hitting me with something before you even know my name."

I stared at him, waiting.

"The name's Han," he said, leaning against the door facing me. He took a bag of gummy bears from his black jacket pocket. He was wearing faded jeans and a tight short sleeved black shirt. He popped a little defenseless bear in his mouth and looked at me.

I stared at him. This was the infamous Han? No way. Wait. "What do you mean 'one hell of a summer'?"

"You're coming home with me until all this blows over," he said casually.

"Home," I repeated. "As in your home in freakin' Tokyo?"

I think I yelled at that point because Vince jerked awake and fell out of the chair with a thud.

"What the hell?" he complained, then saw I was awake.

"Omigod," he said, scrambling to regain his footing. "You scared the hell out of all of us, you know that?"

"It's not my fault I got shot. I ran like Dom told me to," I said. "Speaking of Dom, where is he?"

"He's taking care of Tran," Han replied. Vince was making phone calls so I took the liberty of playing twenty questions with my newest friend.

"When am I leaving with you?"

"Soon."

"When soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because Dom said."

"Where is everyone?"

"At the fort."

"Is anybody going with me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Dom said."

"Do you always answer questions with one-word answers?"

"Usually."

I sighed. This was not going to be a good trip.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Four."

Vince shut his phone and looked over at me. "The gang is on their way."

"Why aren't any of you going with me to Tokyo?" I asked Vince, giving him an evil glare.

He shot an annoyed look over at Han, who in turn shrugged. "She asked, I tell."

"Dom seems to think that if we send you somewhere out of the way, that you'll be safe. When Tran came on the scene, Han had already gone to China."

"Tokyo," Han said.

"Whatever. So Tran would have no clue where you would be during all the fighting. Once Dom has cleared the air of Tran, you can come back and everything will be peachy again," Vince explained.

"So how long do I have to stay there?" I asked, wary of the answer.

"However long it takes."

I growled under my breath. I moved my arm to put it over my face, and found that it was extremely stiff and sore.

"Jeez," I said, stretching my arm. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Four days," Vince said, looking out the window of the door.

I tried moving around a little, even to change positions and decided it was a bad idea when the pain kicked in.

I hissed out a breath when it felt like someone was stabbing me in my stomach.

Both of them rushed over to me.

"You okay Jack-jack?" Vince asked, helping me move back to my previous position.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was beyond furious. I didn't want to leave my family. I didn't want to leave L.A. But at this point, I really had no choice. If I didn't, Tran would find me and I would die. I still never figured out the reason he killed my parents, but who really knows anymore.

"Mia and Letty are packing your things. They'll be up here to drop it all off later," Vince said, sitting down lightly beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What about Jess and Leon?"

"They can come too if you want."

I watched Han as he picked up the blanket and pillow that Vince was using and shoved it into a corner and sat down in the chair.

"I'm going to really miss you Vincy," I said.

He flicked my nose. "No changing my name missy."

I laughed, which kind of hurt. Apparently, I didn't do a good job hiding it.

"Do you need any medicine?" Han asked, looking at me curiously.

I waited a minute before answering. My leg was actually starting to throb so I figured that I might as well. "Yeah."

Han pushed the call button for the nurse. "Hello?"

"Yeah, we need some meds," he said, assassinating yet another gummy bear.

"Yes sir. It will be one moment," the friendly voice said.

"That's fine."

There was a beep and the speaker went dead.

We waited a few moments and the nurse came in.

"Are you ready dear?" she asked.

"Can you give me something that won't make me go all loopy? My friends are coming and I want to see them and remember it."

She smiled. "Of course."

As she was filling the syringe with a clear liquid, she eyed Han. "You can't be giving her sweets in here sir. You do know that right?"

"Give her sweets? That's the last thing this girl needs," Han snorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked a bit.

She came over and lifted the tube that was connected to my arm, needle in hand. I squeaked and hid my face in Vince's shoulder.

"It's not like you're going to feel it Cupcake," Han said, humor in his voice.

"Shut up Han," I muttered against Vince's shirt.

"All done."

I looked over and the nurse was putting the evil needle into one of the biohazard containers that were on the wall, and swiftly left.

"Needles," Han said. "Threaten her with needles and she'll listen."

"Nu-uh," I said, huffing.

Vince started laughing right as Letty and Mia rushed through the door and into the room.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're okay," Mia said, hugging me awkwardly, not trying to cause me any discomfort.

"I smell food," I said when she let go.

Laughter came from my friends.

"You would think of food at a time like this," Letty smiled. "How ya holding up kiddo?"

I grabbed the plate of enchiladas and started stuffing my face. "Eh. I've been better."

"That's an understatement," Han said, reaching in to get a bite of my food. I stuck my fork out shank-style towards him and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster at the time. His eyes actually grew wide. He stood up and made his way to the door, muttering something along the lines of 'It's going to be a long summer'.

"We already packed all of your stuff in your car for you," Letty said, leaning up against a nearby wall.

"And we packed you better clothes along with your usual so you could fit in better in Tokyo," Mia said, smiling. I nodded, silently thanking her as I wolfed down another forkful of food.

"So are we taking my car with us?" I asked, in-between scoops.

"Dom's having it shipped there with all of your stuff in it, so we wouldn't have to deal with baggage and security in the airports," Han replied.

Leon and Jesse chose that moment to storm the room, both heading straight for me. They both gave me gentle hugs.

"Hey you guys, I missed you," I told them.

Jesse smiled at me. "We missed you too girlie."

"Yeah, Jess over here was kinda mopey without you," Leon commented, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going without you guys," I said, a frown of realization on my face. I looked up at Leon. "Who's gunna have my Fruit Loops ready for me in the morning?"

"There she goes with food again," Letty mumbled.

"I'm sure Han can get some Fruit Loops for you," Jesse said, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Did Dom not come with you guys?" I asked, looking around.

"Uh, not this time around, Little Bit," Leon said sheepishly.

"But he'll be here later right?"

"Not exactly, sweetie," Vince said, looking down.

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts. After all that he had been doing before the shooting, one would think that he would at least show up to say good-bye. But apparently I'm not that special. Just a stupid girl with a stupid crush.

"We gotta hit the road girlie," Vince said, kissing my hair.

Everyone said their good-byes except for Han, and just like that, they left. I sat there for a minute, taking it all in. It all seemed like a twisted dream.

"He blames himself you know," Han said softly after a few moments of silence.

"Good, the asshole," I muttered, slamming my head against the bed.

"He's tracking down Tran."

"I figured as much."

"Dom's doing this for you, don't you see that you little brat?" Han said, anger in his voice now.

I opened my eyes. "Nobody asked me if I wanted to go with you Han."

At this point, I didn't care if I made a good impression on him or not. And what I said was the truth. I didn't want to go with him. I wanted to stay home, deal with the drama myself, and go back to what I would call a decently normal life.

"Let's get one thing straight," Han said. He stood up and walked over to me. "You are not going to be a little bitch the whole time you're going to be at my place. Dom is out there risking his neck out there for you, of all people, and you don't seem to give a shit. I don't mind having a little fun now and then, but I will not tolerate your little games little girl."

I glared at him, and did something I never thought I would do to someone that Dom had personally gotten to protect me.

I punched him square in his jaw. My fist connected with his face and I could tell it was hard. I didn't care.

His head swung to the side with the force I had put into the punch. He looked back at me, fury in his eyes.

"You're lucky you're a woman," he hissed, and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

About thirty seconds later, one of the nurses came in with a bewildered look on her face. "Are you alright dear?"

I tried to smile at her, but it just came out a grimace. "Yeah. He just got his panties in a twist."

The nurse waited a moment, taking in my comment. And then she burst out laughing. I felt a smirk of amusement play onto my face.

"We sure are going to miss you, hun," she said, coming over to check my vitals. "Especially those hunky men that come along and see you every day."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let them hear that. It'll just add to their egos."

"And it should," she said, taking my temperature. "They came here in shifts you know."

"What?"

"There was always someone with you. It was mostly the biggest one, what was his name?"

"Was he bald and did his muscles have muscles?"

"As a matter a fact, yes! Let me tell you something, that man is so fine, he had the nurses fighting over which shifts to take," she said, laughing to herself.

I smiled at the thought. Then I remembered that he wasn't coming to say goodbye, and the bitter feelings came back.

The nurse left and I ended up falling asleep quickly, not bothering to touch the icky hospital food.

Morning time came and I was awoken by Han, who was steadily throwing Milk Duds at me.

"Time to wake up," he said, smiling at my groggy expression.

"Leave me alone," I groaned, turning on my left side so I wouldn't bother my wounds.

"Nope, come on. Our flight is in three hours and I already signed you out of this hell hole."

I felt yet another piece of candy thrown at my face. I opened my eyes and groaned. "Fine. But I want regular clothes. These stupid hospital gowns are ridiculous."

"Okay, lemme go get a nurse to help you change," Han told me.

"I don't need any help getting dressed."

He gave me a look that said 'Just deal with it' and left the room.

I sighed and sat up. He was so stubborn. Like a guy version of myself, except he was a guy, and was constantly eating, less talkative, weird sense of humor, and kind of cute. Whoa. Where did that come from? Bad Jack. No. You've been through this once already and that jackass up and basically left you. Grr. No. Must push evil thoughts like that aside.

Han came back in with a nurse and went over to the window, looking out.

"Are you leaving or what?" I asked before even moving.

"I'm turned around, its not like I'm going to peek Cupcake," he said, munching on some Milk Duds.

"Out mister," I said, pointing towards the door.

Han rolled his eyes and left the room. The nurse helped me into some basketball shorts that didn't brush against my leg too much and a black tank top after she re-wrapped the bandages on my side.

The nurse left and came back with a wheel chair and I snorted. Han came in and eyed the chair, then looked at me. "You better not run me over with that thing."

I giggled at the thought. "Don't tempt me."

The nurse stifled a laugh and helped me into the chair. Han grabbed my small overnight sized bag and threw it over his shoulder. The nurse walked me out into the hallway and suddenly I had a flashback of the movie Days of Thunder.

I started wheeling my self around through the hallways down to the elevators. Han got in behind me and we ditched the nurse. The door closed and Han pushed the button for the underground parking garage.

I looked up at him. "Hand it over."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Candy. Hand. It. Over."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Every time I see you, you have candy, give it."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a package of Gummi Cherries and tossed it my way. I caught it and ripped it open. I shoved a handful in my mouth and nearly moaned.

"Yerr mai bwest fwend," I said, mouth full of gummy goodness.

Han actually laughed and shook his head. "You'd think you were five."

I swallowed my mouthful before speaking. "Five and a half thanks."

The elevator dinged and I rolled myself out, following Han. He led me to an orange and black Mazda RX-7 Veilside parked all by itself.

"Sweet ride," I said, wolf whistling.

"Thanks," he said, popping the trunk and put my bag in it. He opened the passenger door and started coming towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, starting to back away from him slowly.

"Putting you in the car," he said, picking me up bridal style and walking me over to the car. I tried sooooo hard to ignore the fact that he smelled like pine and vanilla, but it was so intoxicating I forgot to pitch a fit about being carried like a baby.

He gently sat me in the seat and shut the door. I let out a breath as I reached for the seat belt, never having rode with him before.

"Don't bother, I won't drive like I usually do," Han said, sitting the driver seat.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The pain was starting to get to me again, so I stayed quiet, willing it to go away.

"Did you want something to eat?" Han asked, pulling out of the garage and started down the street.

"McDonalds," I replied.

He scrunched his face up. "That's not healthy."

"Listen, all you gotta do is go through the drive through, get me a 6 piece chicken nugget, a double cheese burger and a large chocolate shake, then you can go wherever you want for your health nut food."

Han smiled a bit and turned into the McDonalds parking lot. We grabbed my food and I hungrily ate it on the way to LAX Airport.

"You weren't kidding when you said you would eat it," Han told me as I put my trash into the big bag.

"Duh," I said, still feeling the pain that was continuously coming.

We pulled into the huge parking lot and got out. I hobbled around on one leg until Han came over and let me put the majority of my weight on him, and we made our way into the huge place.

After what seemed like an hour of going through security, getting my passport, and fighting crowds, we finally sat down in our seats.

Han had gotten us tickets in business class so I could rest comfortably. The pain was killing me even more that had been moving around more.

I carefully sat down beside Han, wincing. He looked at me peculiarly. He stopped the flight attendant who happened to be walking by and asked her for some asprin. She was hesitant at first, but he flashed her a smile that could probably be-dazzle any woman in the world.

She smiled back and practically sprinted to go get it. I gave him a grateful glance when she came back and he handed it to me. The painkillers ended up knocking me out for the whole flight.

I was awoken by a jiggling sensation. My eyes opened up only to stare up at Han, who was apparently carrying me through an unfamiliar airport.

"Let me down," I protested, slightly wiggling in his grasp.

His face was completely blank as he said, "No." to my request.

I looked around and found that I was sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the Asian people that bustled about quickly. We walked out the doors and to a red car that had a guy standing against it.

"Jack," Han said. "Meet Sean. Sean, this is Jack."

Sean nodded towards me and opened the back door. Han put me inside and shut the door. I leaned against the door and propped my hurt leg on the pile of pillows that were in front of me.

Both men got in the car after exchanging a few words.

"To the garage?" Sean asked. I smiled at the sound of his Southern American accent.

"Yep," Han told him, reaching into the glove box for a bag of Sweet Tarts.

You have stashes everywhere don't you?" I asked him, grinning.

He looked in the rear view mirror at me and winked.

"You should see the places we find at the garage," Sean said, a little more comfortable now that we were on the road. "He's got gummy nears in tool boxes.

I laughed. "You guys are crazy."

"And for the love of God, whatever you do, don't let him talk you into eating anything that looks purple and smells like watermelon," he warned. I looked over at Han and he was looking out the window smirking.

Sean pulled the car into a nice looking garage and I looked around in awe as there were colorful cars parked everywhere. There was a small loft-thing where several people were hanging around a large flat screen television that was hanging on the wall.

Han escaped the car and pulled me out of the back seat, putting my weight on him instead of my bad leg.

"Han my man," said a dark skinned kid. He too was obviously from America. He was wearing popular baggy clothes and his hair was in cornrows. "Who's this?"

"Back off Twink, she's hurt," Han warned, strong authority in his voice. The kid gave me some breathing room and walked with us. I don't know why I was calling him "The Kid" in my head, he couldn't be much older than me.

There were stairs that lead up to the loft and I groaned.

"Come on," Han said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm tired of being carried," I whined, shifting my weight off my bad leg, crossing my arms. That's right, I was playing the stubborn card.

Han looked me straight in my eyes, a determined look on his face. "Do you want a repeat of the hospital?"

Damn. That was one of the last things I wanted. He would pull a stunt like that.

"What happened at the hospital?" Twink asked from behind us.

Han quirked an eyebrow at me, telling me that the choice was mine. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. He smiled a little in victory and yet again picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

"For real though, what happened at the hospital?" Twink asked again, following us.

"Shut up Twink," he got from various people around the room.

Han sat me down on a nearby couch and introduced me to everyone. "This is Reiko, Earl. You've already met Twink."

Sean flopped down in a recliner and a very pretty girl who looked a little older than me sat on his lap. "You know Sean, and that's his girlfriend Neela."

She smiled at me warmly. "Nice to meet you."

I was a bit surprised at her Australian accent, but I got over it quickly when I yawned. "Where am I sleeping? I am so jet lagged."

Han laughed. "For now, until you're completely recovered, you're bunking with Reiko in her room. Then we'll work on getting you your own room."

I looked over at the bubbly little Japanese girl. "I would love you soo much if you would just take me to bed."

She laughed. "Of course."

I looked over at Han and he had a weird look on his face. "What's with you?"

He waited a moment before answering. "If you heard what I heard when you said that, you'd be a little shocked too."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on you Gallant Perverted Steed." I took it upon myself to hop into his arms, wincing at the throb it caused in my side. I pointed in an off direction. "To my room."

This got a laughing reaction out of the people that were sitting around us. I grinned their way. I looked up at Han and he rolled his eyes, imitating me. "You're weird."

"And you're one to talk Mr. Gummy-Bear-Killer."

He shook his head and headed towards one of the doors that I had never seen before.

He opened it, one handed, and walked into a long corridor of doors. He walked down a few feet to a door that was covered with cute little anime character stickers and things. He opened the door without dropping me.

"You're such a ninja," I said, laughing.

"Don't tell Earl that, he might get offended."

He sat me down on the extra bed that was over in the corner, and left me to sleep. I slipped off my shoes and carefully laid down on the pillow, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I started thinking about my family that I had left back in LA. I was already missing them. Don't get me wrong, I had a feeling that I would fit in perfectly around here with Han's crew, but it just wouldn't be the same. So for the first time in a long time, I actually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review people! It means so much to hear...well read your opinions! -Erika<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright people. To be honest, I seriously thought about completely stopping this story, but I got over it. It's my story and this site is called FanFICTION for a freakin' reason. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Alright, now that that's out of the the way, thanks so much to all of you who have encouraged me throughout the story. I realize this one is kinda long, but I decided to go on a writing spree this weekend. lol. Tell me what you thin****k!  
>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the ideas in general. All characters otherwise is owned by the geniuses who brought the F&F world together!**

* * *

><p>The next few days, I figured out that I could walk around and make it on my own. I could walk around, well limp, but I couldn't really do a whole lot as far as lifting and such.<p>

I hadn't really seen too much of Han lately, but I honestly didn't care at this point. He was always so busy either working on cars, collecting his precious money, or entertaining some poor girl that he would take up to his room. It never failed though; he would always end up sending them packing, red, puffy-eyed and crying. It even got to the point where Neela and I would stay up and time it. We always ended up being right on the dot.

Neela and I had become close friends, seeing that Mr. Boss-man almost always had Sean out running errands.

It was Thursday, and Neela came up to my room. I moved into it yesterday and was still working on making it mine. It was painted red with black trimming and I had slathered posters of my favorite bands all over the walls.

She walked through my open doorway with a smile on her face. She sat down beside me on the bed and I looked up from my wrestling magazine.

"You got a package," she said simply. My eyes grew wide with pure excitement. I shot out of my bed and limped hurriedly down the hall, hopped down the stairs on my good leg, and into the loft.

There were several men with a huge container truck, and a familiar car that looked stuffed full of stuff.

I screeched like a banshee, making a rather loud echo throughout the shop. I felt all eyes on me as I slid down the rails of the metal staircase.

I almost ran into Han, who was signing papers that one of the guys had. I hobbled over to my oh-so-great car and hugged the hood. I missed it so much.

"What the hell is that thing?" I heard Earl ask from behind me. I had grown to like the sarcastic and witty Brit. He was usually always saying something to crack me up. He was actually Chinese, but he had the most adorable English accent that I've ever heard. We fought and bickered like siblings, which annoyed Han to no end, at least when he was around it did.

I glared at Earl. "This is my car genius."

"Your car?" Twink added in. "I thought that Han just bought in another car to restore."

"There is nothing wrong with my car," I pouted.

"Besides the fact that it looks like Barney threw up on it," Earl snorted.

I picked up a wrench that was nearby and chucked it at 'em. Both Twink and Earl ducked behind cars, barely dodging the flying metal.

"HAN! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US WITH TOOLS!" Twink yelled.

"Yeah! Violently too!" Earl added.

"Wipe the blood off when you're done, Dollface," Han yelled back, tweaking some things under the hood of his car.

I caught the look of both boys and grinned evilly. They scrambled and ran in opposite directions of the shop. I just laughed and opened the door of my baby. I sat in the seat and inhaled, missing the wonderful smell of my cherry air freshener. I'm not sure why, but it smelled oddly like sandalwood right where I was sitting. I leaned back and smelled the headrest. Dom. He had been inside my car. Why? I have no clue, but he was. And it kind of soothed my frazzled nerves.

The team had yet to call me to check in, and I was getting sort of nervous. I just knew that they were doing something beyond illegal, and all for my sake. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if they got caught doing whatever they were doing. The last thing I wanted was for them to do something ridiculous and split up the family.

I was jerked out of my daydream by a hand banging on the hood of my car. I looked up to see Han staring at me. "Pop it."

Skeptical, I popped it, staying seated. I watched Earl come out of his hiding place and look under the hood.

"DAAYUM," I heard him cry out.

"I see Jesse had you taken care of," Han commented so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"He claimed he wanted me to have the best," I replied.

"We won't have to do much modifying to it," Earl announced. I got out of the car and eyed him, crossing my arms. "Meaning," he clarified. "That all we have to do is make it driftable."

"You mean I'm going to learn how to drift?"

"You live here, you're going to race," Han said, and walked away.

I looked at Earl. "Who peed in his Cheerios?"

He shrugged, holding back a laugh.

"I heard that," Han called, not bothering to look back at us.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Earl. "So when do we get started?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I still have to get it ready. Plus, if you're anything like Sean was, Twinkie's going to have to order an assload of tires."

"He was that bad huh?" I laughed.

"I wasn't that bad," Sean interrupted, ruffling Earl's hair.

"Three whole sets in one whole day aren't a lot huh?" Twink asked, braving up and coming out of hiding.

Sean laughed and went to go find Neela.

"Put it on the lift will ya?" Earl called out, walking towards the huge devise.

"I still gotta get all of my stuff out of it though!"

"We'll do it later," he called over his shoulder.

I sighed and sat back down in my driver's seat. I leaned over and lowered the passenger side visor and the keys came tumbling into my hand. I smirked. Dom was the only one who did that, and I had a feeling that I couldn't explain in the pit of my stomach. Wait, I was supposed to mad at him for not saying good-bye.

I turned on the engine and revved it, grinning as I saw Earl and Twink rolling their eyes. I pulled the vehicle onto the lift and got out. Earl began immediately tweaking and pulling parts off.

I sighed, kind of mad that I wouldn't be able to drive it. "You couldn't do it if you wanted," someone said behind me. I froze in place. No way.

I turned around slowly to be met with a six foot three wall of muscle and sexy goodness.

"DOM!" I screamed and leapt into his arms.

I felt him chuckling and he held onto me. "Heya babe."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the throbbing of my leg and side. I closed my eyes and inhaled his wonderful scent. It was even better than sniffing my headrest in my car.

I pulled back. "How the hell did you get here?"

He looked pointedly at my car. "You drove my car?"

He shook his head. "I just rode along in it when it was being shipped in the container."

"Oh."

He sat me down on the ground and lifted up my shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, swatting away his hands.

He looked at me and raised his brow. He unwrapped the wounds and looked at them curiously. "It's going to leave a scar."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Jack. I never meant for you to get hurt."

I put my hands on both sides of his face. "Stop blaming yourself so much Dominic. It's not your fault. Tran and his cronies will get what's coming to them."

He nodded.

"I hate to interrupt this little love scene here," Twink said hesitantly. "But I need your keys Jack."

I reached into my pocket and threw them at him. He grinned and ran towards the lifts.

Han walked up and gave Dom a man hug. "Long time no see my friend."

"Sorry about a few days ago man, I had to clear up some things and was intensely busy."

"It's cool," Han replied. "Sean! Show this man to his room, I need to talk to Jack for a sec."

Reluctantly, I let go of Dom's arm and he followed the guy into the back hallway.

"So you and Dom huh?" Han asked, a blank expression on his face. I walked over and sat on a black toolbox to get the weight off my leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, fiddling with some wires on a distributor.

"Whatever," he said simply and walked off. I watched him as he got into his car, busted a bitch (That's making a u-turn for you deprived people out there) and raced out of the garage doors, tires screeching loudly and gears shifting quickly. That is one thing that I hated about Han, he never was clear about anything.

I hopped off the toolbox and spotted Sean who had come back from showing Dom his room. "Sean, can you give me a lift to Dom's room?" I asked him sweetly. He laughed. "Sure, hop on."

I jumped on his back and he held tightly onto my good leg and put a little less pressure on my other while he piggybacked me to the room.

When we got there he sat me down and left.

I looked at Dom who was laying on the bed, his arms covering his face. I limped over and sat on the bed beside him.

"I gots a question," I said out of nowhere, causing him to jump slightly. He looked at me and rested his hands on my hips and waited.

"Can you drift?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to teach me instead of Han."

He sat up and leaned against the wall, taking me with him. "Again, why?"

"Because Han won't get off his man-period. One second he's perfectly fine, the next he's off brooding somewhere."

Dom stared at me a minute, then laughed. "Okay, I'll talk to him. No promises with his ass though."

Guessing that it was going to be the best thing I was going to get, I leaned against his chest. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Just a few days. I needed to make sure you were okay since I didn't get to visit you when you woke up."

"What about Tran?"

"He won't bother with our crew. You're the one he's after, not us."

"Good."

"Not good. Jack, Tran is really dangerous. Don't underestimate him."

I sat up, looking at him. "You think I don't know this? For fuck's sake Dom, he killed my parents and I still don't know why."

"I know."

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jack?"

I looked behind me at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're safe."

I smiled at him. "Thanks to you." I left the room, happy that all the troubles were squashed between us.

Even though I wasn't able to drive, we still ended up going to the races the following Saturday. Neela came over and we both ended up dressing up a little, not showing an abundance of skin. I wore a pair of black leather pants that laced up the side of both of my hips, a black bustier with a black mesh tube top. Letty would be so proud of me. It showed just a little bit of my gunshot wound, and it was bruised, but I didn't care anymore. My shoes were of course, my Chucks. Neela talked me into curling my hair instead of leaving it it's boring old straight. I looked in the mirror and had to admit it, I looked pretty damn hot.

"Just a little bit of makeup, and you'll be just fine," Neela said, signaling me to close my eyes.

"You know, I bet that you and Dom's sister would get along when it comes to crap like this," I told her, sighing.

She laughed. "I imagine so."

We were done and we left the room. I walked into the loft behind Neela and looked around for Dom. I spotted him over on one of the couches, talking to several of the models that usually pawed after Han. Speaking of which, the Brooding Expert was sitting on the hood of his car, currently making out with two chasers. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Dominic, putting on my famous "Bitch" face.

"Unless you want my foot so far up your skinny little asses you'll be able to floss with my laces," I said menacingly to the skanks. "I suggest you find somewhere else to spread your diseases."

All three of the girls looked at me with a blank face at first, and then moved quickly to get out of my sight. I smirked as one stumbled and moved on.

"Was that completely necessary?" Dom asked, amusement in his tone.

I instantly changed back into my bouncy self. "Yep." I sat on his leg and began fiddling with the cross on his necklace. "If I don't, who will?"

"Alright everyone," Han announced, pulling away from the breathing tongue vacuums. "Let's head out."

Dom and I headed for my car, him driving since I still couldn't drive with my leg bothering me. We all followed Han to the huge eleven-story parking garage downtown.

Han pulled his car into an empty row, obviously reserved for him and his team. Sean pulled in beside him, then Dom, Neela, Earl, Twink, and finally Reiko all pulled into their rightful places.

I got out of my car and sat on the hood of my car. Dom got out and came to sit in front of me, both of my legs on either side of his hips as he leaned against the vehicle, facing the crowd. I looked around and noticed there wasn't a whole bunch of difference here from the races back home. Besides the obvious location, different models of cars, and clothing of bimbos, it was pretty much the same. People were walking around browsing cars to see what they had under the hood, taking bets, among other things. I relaxed and felt more comfortable here than I had in the past couple of days.

Dom turned to me. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, not really caring at the moment. I just had the itch to drive, but I knew that Dom and Han had teamed up against me and forbade me from driving until my leg was completely healed.

He left and I looked over at Han. He was swarmed with ridiculously clad chasers who were practically begging for attention. I rolled my eyes and nodded along with some techno music I heard coming from a nearby car. I wasn't paying any attention, but some cocky Japanese guy came up to me and put his hands on my thighs.

I looked at him with a disgusted face. "You have exactly two seconds to get your hands off me before I rip you another asshole."

The guy was obviously half-buzzed, and didn't seem to get the hint. "You've got quite the mouth on you don't you ya little bitch?" he asked with a thick accent. He slid his hands up dangerously further up my legs. I shoved him backwards and he stumbled with his footing. "Fuck off dickweed."

He recovered quicker than I thought he would and before I knew it, he backhanded me right across my face. I saw stars for a second from the impact and I felt myself fall to the hard cement floor.

I no longer heard voices of laughter or teasing around me. Instead, there were low mumblings and I opened my eyes to find tons of eyes staring at me, and some at Han, who was in front of me and had the drunk by his collar. There were loud footsteps and I turned just in time to see Dom sprinting towards the drunk and Han, shoving Han out of the way and tackling the drunk to the ground. He then proceeded to beat the living hell out of the guy. With every punch to the guy's face, Dom's knuckles got bloodier and bloodier, and not with his own. I looked around and nobody, not even Han, was attempting to calm down the angered man. Snapping out of my daze, I gathered what strength wasn't knocked out of me and got to my feet. I walked over and put my hand on Dom's shoulder. He kept punching the guy's face a couple more times and then turned around, ready for a fight if necessary. He barely stopped himself from hitting me before he realized who stopped him.

His eyes were wild and he was breathing heavily. I could tell he was trying to calm down, but I knew he was beyond pissed off.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my car. Once inside, he turned the ignition with such force I thought he was going to break the freaking' key off. The engine purred and he sped out of the area, barely missing the body laying in the way. I snuck a peek out of the window as we were passing and the scene was a bloody one. The idiot was lying in a fairly large pool of his own blood, his face cut up and swollen to the point where I doubted he would be able to see for at least a week.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly. I had never really seen Dom like this, so I honestly had no clue what and whatnot to do at this point.

He said nothing as he changed gears swiftly and started making corner after corner, nearly crashing into innocent bystanders.

"Dom," I said a little louder, hoping to get an answer.

"Quiet Jack," he growled, curving around yet another street. If I doubted on his ability to drift before, I sure as hell didn't now. I felt my stomach turn from all the motion and focused sharply on not upchucking in my car.

We finally came to what seemed like the end of the city, but I looked around and realized we were at the docks. Neela took me here once, claiming I needed to smell some fresh air that wasn't contaminated my motor oil. She told me that Sean had learned a great deal of his drifting here.

"What are we-" I started but was majorly distracted when Dom pulled my face to his and was kissing me roughly.

It took me a minute to realize what he was doing, but after my thoughts turned coherent again, I began kissing him back. It was even better than when he kissed me for luck back home. His tongue brushed my lower lip, as if asking permission to continue. I parted my mouth and savored his taste. I unharnessed myself and climbed over the console and into his lap. He tasted like oranges and chocolate would be the best words for it. His rough, possessive kisses turned into sweet ones. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me firmly there. He pulled away from my lips and put his head on my chest. Not knowing what else to do, I hesitantly hugged his head. I nuzzled and kissed his baldhead when he didn't move.

We just sat there for the longest time. I never moved, and neither did he. I took comfort in the fact that he didn't push me away, unlike some other people I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R peeps! Thanks so much! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey peeps! Just thought I'd let you know I was alive and updating! WOOT WOOT! Thanks to all for adding this story to their favs/alerts. I also want to say thanks for adding me to your favorite authors. It means so much! Okay, enough with the mush. This chapter kinda goes back and forth in the POV's so just bare with me. If it gets confusing at all, just PM me and I'll be happy to answer any questions you shoot at me. Thanks and Happy Reading!**  
><strong>XOXO-Erika<strong>

**P.S.!-If you wanna catch a glimpse of some of Jack's outfits, go to the photobucket link on my profile. Tell me what ya think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DOM P.O.V.<strong>

As I sat there, with this now quiet girl wrapped in my arms, sitting in my lap, I knew right then and there that I had to do everything in my power to keep her safe and away from Tran.

When I left the fort back in LA, everyone was already working on finding any and everything they could on him and his family. I knew at this point I would have to leave Jack and go back to settle all of this mess.

I found myself smothering the urge to inhale her scent and take her right there in the car. She smelled of coconut and lime, and it was intoxicating.

I lifted my head from her chest and softly kissed her shoulder. "We should get back."

She nodded silently and climbed back into her seat, strapping herself back in.

We drove back to the garage in silence. I stopped the car and carried her back to her room. I knew it wasn't necessary, but I just wanted to mess with her while I could. She wasn't happy about it, I could tell, mainly because her famous stubborn frown she was wearing. I personally thought it was kinda cute when she was pouty because she thought she would get her way eventually, but I wasn't going to let her run over me.

We got inside her room and I laid her on her bed. "Stay with me?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and let her get up to go change. I watched her as she made a side trip to her dresser before ducking into the bathroom. I stared up at the ceiling while I waited for her to come out.

**JACK P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I washed all the gunk of makeup from my face and took the many bobby pins out of my hair. I shed the tight clothing and traded it for a white tank top and the usual basketball shorts.

I left the bathroom and looked at Dom through the open door. He was laying on my bed, his back against the wall and his legs hanging off the side. I walked over to the bed and he opened his eyes, watching me move. I crawled under the many layers of blankets and laid my head against the mountain of pillows behind me.

Dom scooted over and turned me on my side so he could lay behind me. I felt his muscled chest against my back as he pulled me closely to him. He wrapped his arm around the front of my waist and his leg on top of my hip. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

**DOM POV**

I put my face in her hair, memorizing the way she breathed, the way she smelled, the way she felt under my touch. I was once again leaving her without

saying goodbye, but I was doing it for her. I wouldn't let Tran get to her. I couldn't.

As soon as I felt her breathing slow and get softer, I carefully slipped out of the bed and walked over to her dresser. I was actually looking for a pen and some paper but I found her iPod instead. I smiled to myself as I went through it and found her favorite song. She had been singing it in the shower back in LA once and I had just happened to be listening in. I put the little device on the dock and turned the music up softly.

I walked over to the door and took one last look at the sleeping brunette that had stolen my heart. My heart tugged at me while I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

**JACK POV**

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her_

_But I think I could love her_

My first thought was "What the hell?"

_Crimson and Clover_

_Ah, now when she comes walking over_

_I've been waitin' to show her_

Oh. It was my music. I sighed and turned over, expecting Dom to be there. When I put my hand out to touch his chest, all it hit was the other side of my pillow. I opened my eyes and looked at the empty spot beside me. I sat up and looked around. His stuff was gone. His boots weren't by the door where he put them last night and his bag was gone.

I got out of my bed and stormed out of the room. I padded barefoot down to the garage. I noticed that Han was under a car looking at God knows what with Twink. "Where the fuck is he?"

I apparently startled both of him. "What are you talking about?" Twink asked.

"Where's Dom?"

Han went back to wrenching on the car. "He left last night."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

I climbed down the metal stairs and made my way over to the two, furious. "And how the hell do you know this?"

Han glanced over his shoulder at me. "I drove him to the airport."

I saw red. Nothing but red at this point. "Why in the fuck didn't you wake me up then you son of a bitch?"

Han turned around and looked at me. "You shouldn't be out here in no clothes, go get dressed and we'll talk."

"Fuck the clothes," I said, shoving him backwards. "Tell me why he left without saying goodbye again."

"Jack-," Twink said behind me.

I turned on my heel and gave him a death glare. Without any words, he raised his hands in defeat and turned away.

"I don't know Jack. He just didn't."

"DAMN IT," I yelled out. I didn't want to take my frustrations out on Han, he was just doing what was asked. Fucking Dom, I knew he would try to pull this shit again. Who was I kidding? He didn't just try, he succeeded. I began pacing and finally just let up and hit the metal pole of the car lift with my fist. There was a loud crunch and tears sprung into my eyes.

"Damn it Jack," Han said, walking over to me.

I slumped over and cradled my hand to my chest, wishing I didn't have such a temper problem. It was like someone stabbed my hand and now I was feeling the after effects.

"Go get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital," Han said, looking over my hand gently.

"No hospitals," I mumbled.

"It could be broken Jack. You're going to a freakin' hospital. Hurry up and put some clothes on and we'll go."

I sighed as I shuffled upstairs to throw on whatever and go. I slipped into some black sweats and a black Pink Floyd hoodie and went downstairs. Han was waiting for me with his passenger car door open and Reiko in the back seat.

I sat in the front seat and looked back at Reiko. "When are you going to learn?" she asked me in mock scolding.

I grinned at her. "As soon as people learn not to piss me off."

She just shook her head and leaned back.

Han got in the driver's seat and we raced towards the hospital. With Reiko translating, Han filling out papers, and a stern talking to in a language that I had no clue what the short doctor was saying, I was declared to have a couple of broken knuckles, but they were wrapped up and put in a black wrist cast. Once I was released, we headed back home.

"You're not going to make this a habit are you?" Han asked me, popping a Skittle in his mouth.

"Let's hope not," I said, rubbing my temple. "That doctor was getting on my nerves."

"Crazy white girl," Reiko said in the back, apparently quoting the doc.

I glared at her, then couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I knew how to speak Japanese. That doctor looked like he was ready to wring my neck."

Han turned the wheel and headed back home. "He said that he had never seen such a reckless, ill-tempered, stubborn woman in his life." I nearly giggled. "And," he continued. "That the only thing that he could figure out is that you were American, and that was what made you so unruly."

"Hey," I said frowning. "You're from California."

He looked over at me, apparently a little surprised. "How do you know that?"

I smirked, something I picked up from him lately. "I have sources."

He smirked back at me and threw a piece of candy at me. We got to the garage and got out of the car. Sean was leaning over the railing talking to Neela when he watched me get out of the car. "My gosh girl, everytime I see you you're gettin' into some kinda trouble."

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing my broken hand.

"It hurts like a bitch, but yeah," I replied, smiling at her.

"Why?"

"This genius decided to punch a titanium pole," Han said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Only because SOMEBODY wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Oh I gave you a straight answer," he objected. "You just didn't like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I looked back over at Neela, who a strange look on her face. She was grinning, but trying to me subtle about it. "Why in God's name are you so damn chipper?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Sean," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

I looked up at Han. "What's with her?"

He shrugged. "Speaking of which, come with me."

He removed his arm and signaled for me to follow him. I sighed, not really wanting to deal with his bipolar-ness right now. We walked to a door that I hardly ever saw anyone use. It was over in the corner of the loft, slightly hidden by carefully placed potted plants and it almost looked like a closet from the outside.

He opened the door for me and I took a step inside. It was very modernly furnished, complete with black leather couches and a huge desk that had a glass top. Like any other big dog's office, there were two chairs in front of the desk for visiting guests. But Han didn't bother with the chairs and headed straight for the couch. He picked up a comic book from a side table and flopped down on the sofa.

"So is this where your plan ends?" I asked, sitting on his desk.

"First of all," he said, looking over at me. "You're sitting on my fax."

I looked down and realized my leg was on a stack of papers. Jokingly, I replied, "Well that's one I haven't been on before."

He smirked. "Secondly, Dom left last night because he was trying to help you."

I looked around his desk. Finding a silver Sharpie marker, I began doodling on my cast. "I know."

"He loves you ya know."

I stopped writing on my cast and looked over at him. He was looking at me over the top of the book, his eyes sort of sad.

I said nothing for a moment, not really knowing what to say. This wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have with him, of all people. "So when are you going to teach me to drift?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't bring it up."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your problem," I blurted. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful, but it honestly wasn't any of his business. If Dom really loved me, then he would tell me. Right?

"When it comes to my friends putting their lives on the line for a seventeen year old school girl who doesn't get how serious this situation is, I make it my business," he said calmly, tossing the magazine aside.

"Maybe," I said, looking at the ground and trying to keep my temper in check. "You should stay out of my personal life with Dominic."

He snorted. "See, that's where you're wrong. The only person that I've ever heard say Dom's full name, was his old man. And half the time, he only did it when Dom was in trouble. Even his own mother never called him by his full first name."

"Where are you going with this?" Whoa. Seemed kinda like déjà vu.

"You love him back," he said simply. My mind went from slightly furious to confused to bewildered to denial all in less than a snap of your fingers.

"You're delusional," I claimed, wishing it were true.

He smirked at me and kicked his feet up that were on the table centered in front of the couch. "And you're in denial."

"I'm not dealing with this shit," I said, turning for the door.

"Go ahead run. It's obviously what you do best anyways."

I stopped in mid-stride. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What exactly were you running from when Lett picked you up?"

The question startled me. Nobody ever really asked me about my past before this point. I guess that if they figured that if I wanted to talk, I would.

"It's not your problem."

"You're the one living with me, so I gotta know what I'm dealing with Jack."

I sighed. I knew this would come up sooner or later. "A bad home life."

Han didn't say anything, so I continued. "My dad died when I was younger, and my mom never quite got over it. She started selling herself out, and one day, she took one too many pills to make it all go away. She ended up overdosing and dying in a hospital two days later. My little brother and I got split up into foster homes and he ended up dying from food poisoning a year and a half ago," I explained. I didn't dare look at Han; otherwise I would never finish this.

"My social worker told me what happened and that night I snuck out the window and started wandering around. I did live in San Diego, but I caught a bus into LA. The fourth night I was in LA, I stumbled upon the races, and the rest is history."

Han was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Where did you stay the other nights before the races?"

"Motels mostly. I had a bit of cash saved up. My foster parents were decent, and gave me an allowance every two weeks, but I always saved it for a rainy day."

"Interesting," he replied after processing what I told him.

"Well, I'm going to go do something useful for a change. Maybe bother Earl or something," I announced, hopping off the desk.

"Have fun," Han said, picking up the magazine and looking at me before I walked out of the door.

I grinned at him. "Always."

As I walked from the office, I notice that Twink and Sean were gone from the loft. "Where's the boys?" I asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Neela, who was sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Apparently, the docks are going to move to the other side of the country if Sean doesn't practice on them for more than fourteen hours," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Ah," was all I said.

"So what did Han want?" she asked, nodding towards the office door.

"He just needed a clarification on some things."

She nodded and didn't press on the matter any further, which I was highly grateful for.

A week later, it was time for the races, and I was so glad that I was actually able to drive my car. After some persuasion and promising to Han on my part, he let me go with him. We were all in the garage waiting for Neela to get dressed.

"Sean, let Jack drive in between you and me and we'll put her in-between us when we park," Han told Sean. Sean looked at me questioningly.

I opened my mouth to protest the whole ordeal but Han sent me a look that quieted any thoughts I had. I crossed my fishnetted arms and basically pouted. My outfit that night was great. I had on loose black cargo pants and a black bikini with a see-though black fishnet long sleeved shirt. I had my hair up in a ponytail with my bangs in my face with dark eye make up and my newly pierced lip had a silver hoop in it.

I had gotten bored a couple of nights ago and took it upon myself to pierce my lip with an ice cube and a sewing needle. It hurt a little, and my lip looked like a million bees attacked it it was so swollen. I had snuck out before hand to get the ring itself and when I came out of my room, Twink flipped. It was amusing because he started yelling something about running over whoever hit me. I started laughing and explained to him what I did.

Han came out of his office to see what all the yelling was about and I watched his eyes zero in on my lip. "What'd you do?"

I said nothing as I pointed to the lip ring. He stood there for a minute and looked at me. Then he smirked and shook his head. I smiled a bit, then winced because it hurt my lip.

The swelling had gone down and I had picked up the habit of playing with the ring with my teeth.

"Stop playing with it," Neela told me, coming into view. I stuck my tongue out at her and started my car. Han left the garage, followed by me, then Sean, Neela, Earl, Reiko and finally Twink. We pulled up to the stoplight and I got beside Han on his right. He rolled his window down and looked over at me.

"You think you can keep up Dollface?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go Pretty Boy."

He smirked and quirked his eyebrow. Without warning, he shot forward and I put my car in gear, quickly dodging other cars. I stayed in his shadow most of the time, only losing him when he did his drifty thing around corners.

We pulled into the parking garage and parked our cars. Sure enough, I was sandwiched in-between both Sean and Han. Instead of staying by his car like usual, Han came and sat by me on my hood. I sighed, mainly because I knew I wasn't going to be able to have any fun with Mr. Grumpy watching over me like a hawk.

We watched as some newcomer rookie challenged Sean to a race, and ended up losing…big surprise. Some of the male population tried to come over and talk to me, but were chased off by Han. It was like having a babysitter, and I was getting irritated, quickly..

Finally, after I was actually carrying on a decent conversation with a guy who didn't try to get into my pants the first ten minutes of our talk, Han ran him off too.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him finally after watching the poor guy walk off.

"Do you want a repeat of last week?"

I snorted. "Please, like anyone would try it with you right here."

"Exactly."

"Every time I go to talk to one of them, you decide to play guard dog."

"With good reason."

I snorted and got into my car. "Where ya going'?" he asked.

"Home, since I can't have any fun here," I said, starting up the car. I didn't bother to get his approval, I just rushed off. I honked the horn rudely to people who were in my way; not caring if I got dirty looks along the way.

I turned down streets I didn't know, just wanting to get away from it all. I finally parked at a gas station when I was almost out of fuel.

I filled up and just pulled into one of the parking spots and locked the doors. I needed a nap of some kind. I was really tired and didn't feel like driving. I leaned my seat back and rested my eyes, if only for a moment.

A tapping on the window woke me up. I sat up and saw that Han was waiting for me with an irritated look on his face. I ran down the window. "Can I help you?"

"You done running for the night?" he asked.

"How'd you find me?"

He lifted a small black device from his pocket. "GPS does wonders."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

I started my car and waited for Han to get back into his car and lead the way back home.

We got back to the garage and Han held out his hand for me. Again, not knowing what to do, I gave him a high five.

"Give me your keys," he said, without missing a beat.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No," I said, walking towards his office. If he was going to be a jerk about this, so was I. I grabbed the extra key to the lock on my bedroom door and headed that way.

"I don't even think so," Han said, grabbing my arm. I yanked it back. "Keep your hands off me."

He didn't listen. He tried to wrench both sets of keys from my hand but I bit him and ran for my room. I barely slipped inside and shut the door before Han was on the other side banging away.

"Damn it Jack, let me in."

I giggled. "Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin."

I heard him growl and continue banging. "The only reason I'm taking them is so that you won't go off by yourself again. I don't even care if you go take a drive every once in a while, I just don't want you going by yourself."

"That defeats the purpose!"

"I don't care. Let me in the room Jack."

"Not on your life."

It got quiet for a moment and I was actually afraid that he was going to pull a Dom and break down the door. Instead, he only spoke. "You have to come out sometime." The sound of footsteps followed that and faded away. I grinned as I remembered the supply of Fruit Loops and snack cakes I had hidden in my dresser for such an occasion. It was going to be a while before I came out.

* * *

><p><strong>o.O Wha's gunna happppeeennn? Lol. No telling with Jack and her crazy self. Don't forget to review, and if you have any suggestions for the story, don't be afraid to PM me about it :))<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEEPS! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've kinda been busy with school, and I wanted to get this chapter juuusst right. But if you guys think it's total crap, i may just re-write it...**

**Happy Reading! :)**  
><strong>XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been four days since I had come out of my room. I learned pretty quickly that you should not eat your whole supply of food just because you're bored. The only person that I let in was Neela, and that's only because she came bearing healthy foods, mainly because you can only take so many sweets before you start craving a hamburger.<p>

The whole ordeal was pretty funny actually. She knocked on the door, and I was prepared to ignore her, but then she got wise and texted my phone. I still had my charger so I was pretty much connected with the outside world as best as I could.

"Go away," I said, standing by the door.

"It's just me, I swear," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"Only you?"

"Yep, I even bring you regular food so you don't get fat."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the broken radio antenna that I had found while snooping around in the closet. I had found this weapon very effective, to the point were Twink no longer bothered me by singing Elvis outside the door to try to get me to come out.

I opened the door quickly, pulling her in and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly afterwards.

She started laughing and shoved the big laundry-sized basket at me. I looked down at it and it was like heaven. There were McDonald's cheeseburgers, McChickens, little Tupperware dishes full of different kinds of foods, several packages of Ramen noodles, a little pan and hotplate to cook the noodles on, and several other goodies that I almost felt like kissing her for.

I put the basket down and hugged her. "I love you Neela."

She started laughing harder. "You better. Han planned on letting you starve until you came out."

I frowned. "What a jerk."

She went and sat on my bed. "Do you have any clothes you need washed? I figure while I'm breaking rule, might as well go all out."

I smiled. I had been running low on decent clothes. I had gotten to the point where I changed at least twice a day, not including sleeping clothes.

I gathered some laundry into the now empty basket since I had thrown everything on the desk. Neela picked it up and left the room smiling evilly along with me.

I locked the door behind her and leaned against it, listening.

As if on cue she was confronted. "What the hell Neela?"

It was Sean, and apparently, she hadn't informed him of her little escapade. "We're supposed to be trying to get her to come out, not stay in."

Something told me she wasn't about to tell him about the food she brought me either, which made me move away from the door and start to hide the food away.

"She's still a human being Sean, and my best friend at that."

I heard him sigh. "Han's gonna be pissed."

"So? What's he going to do?"

I smirked, proud of my wing woman. My phone vibrated and I went over to check it.

_You ever coming out?_

_ -Han_

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. Han had been nothing but nice to me, yet I was pulling this crap over on him.

_Thinking about it_

_ -JackJack_

I wasn't sure what I was going to do at this point, but I was pretty sure that I was going to be leaving my safe room. I wanted to learn how to drift really badly anyways.

_You know how to get at me._

_ -Han_

I sighed. Damn it. I should've seen this coming. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. I wore some black skinny jeans, an old WWE Wrestling shirt, and dried my hair out and left it down.

I stepped towards the door and took a deep breath. I had already hidden the keys in a very safe spot, so I knew I was covered if I ever wanted to come back to this.

I opened the door and stepped backwards, halfway expecting someone to jump out and attack me. But there wasn't anyone there.

I peaked out through the darkened hallway and saw nobody. I tentively walked down and opened the door to the loft. It seemed like forever since I had here, and I almost regretted the almost week in my room.

"JACK!" was all the warning I was given before I was literally, tackled to the ground.

I was laughing, I couldn't help it. "I missed you so much. What the hell is wrong with you? Locking yourself inside your room like that? I thought I did something wrong for a while there."

"Twink," I interrupted his rant.

"Yeah?"

"I love ya, but you have to get off me," I told him.

"My bad," he said, lifting himself off of me. He shot his hand out, offering me some help up. I took it, jumping up as I did so.

"So you finally decided to rejoin society eh?" Earl asked beside me, in his cute little accent.

I pinched his cheek. "Yep. I couldn't take not bugging you all the time any longer."

He rolled his eyes and headed towards the cars, as usual. Sean and Neela came out from the kitchen, Sean scolding only like a brother-figure could do and Neela just grinning like crazy.

I ran-skipped over to stand by her. "Is there something that you know and I don't?"

She just looked at me knowingly. "Oh I know plenty of things."

**NEELA POV**

And know things I did. I looked over at Jack, and she just stared at me blankly. She was trying to figure out the double meaning behind my statement, but there was now way in hell she knew what I did.

I smiled at her and went to sit on the couch. If I had my way, I would've screamed it in her face, but I knew my place and telling her myself would be stepping out of my place.

_"What's wrong with you lately Han?" I asked him. It had been two days since Jack had holed herself in her room, refusing to speak to anyone, and Han was obviously stressed about it._

_ "Nothing." Damn him and his one-word answers. _

_ "Something obviously."_

_ "Okay," he said, kicking his feet up on his desk, putting his hands behind his head. "Talk, since apparently you're not going away."_

_ "It has to do with Jack."_

_ He said nothing, which confirmed my suspicions. "What's wrong with her then?"_

_ "Which part?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. I don't know why, but usually when he did that, chicks would swoon, and I was always immune to it. I looked at Han like a cool older cousin, even when I was with Takashi. _

_ "I'm trying to help you out here."_

_ "There's nothing you can do about it Neela," he told me. "There's nothing anyone can do."_

_ All the sudden, I felt like an idiot. "You like her."_

_ He didn't say anything, just looked down at the papers on his desk, staring and distant. _

_ "You do don't you?" I repeated, kind of in shock. I didn't expect him to admit it out loud, but he didn't exactly deny it either._

_ "It's not like I can have her anyways. She's clearly with Dom."_

_ I felt like wringing his neck. "Win her over then."_

_ He looked at me as if I, as Jack would say it, had lost my ever loving mind. "Are you crazy? Why would she leave him for me?"_

_ I sighed, knowing he was going to be difficult. "Figure it out for yourself."_

_ I turned to walk out the door, but he stopped me. "Don't mention this to anyone, especially your loudmouth boyfriend, okay?"_

_ "Not a soul," I promised, and I walked out the door, a practically permanent grin on my face._

"Neela," a voice brought me back to the present. "Are you okay?" Jack asked me.

I looked up at her. "I'm fine. Besides, it's not me you gotta worry about," I said, pointedly looking over at Han, who was now standing in his office doorway.

I caught his eye and he narrowed his at me. I ignored him and patted Jack's leg. "Good luck sweetie."

She snorted, standing up. "Luck is for losers."

I laughed, knowing that she was going to give Han hell, and he would be loving every minute of it.

She walked into his office without Han even saying so. Han turned around to follow her, a blank look on his face. He shut the door behind him and there was nothing but complete silence for a few seconds.

"Should we be worried about her?" Twink asked Sean.

Sean shrugged and looked over at me. I stood up and went to sit on his lap. His arms snaked around me, squeezing me lovingly. "I think she'll be fine. Besides," I said, looking over at Twink. "We all know she won't take his shit."

**JACK POV**

Something was going on with Neela, and I was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it. But first, I had to face Han.

He wordlessly, motionlessly told me to take a seat in his office, and I just knew I was in for it.

I walked past him into the room and flopped down on the couch. He turned around and shut the door. He looked at me as he leaned against the wall, propping his foot up against the wall.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He didn't answer. I sighed and laid myself across the couch, my head on the arm rest.

"You know, this thing is really comfortable," I commented, sinking into the soft cushions. "Someone could probably sleep on this thing for a while."

"Believe me, I know," Han said.

I looked over at him and he was smirking. Putting two and two together, I screeched. "EWWWWWWW!" I rolled over off of the couch and hit the floor with a loud thud.

He walked over and stood in front of me. I looked at his Chucks, and then looked up at him. "That's gross ya know."

He shrugged. He offered his hand and I took it, letting him help me up.

"I should punish you for giving me stress wrinkles," he told me, moving to his desk.

I felt my eyes grow wide and the humor go away instantly and I sat on the arm of the couch, hoping like hell that he never did anything freaky on at least the armrest.

"But, I figure I can make you work it off."

I sighed a breath of relief. Work I could do. Punishment? Especially Han's kind of punishment? Not so much.

"I'm not that cruel Dollface," he said, seeing my expression.

"Thank god," I mumbled.

He actually laughed. "Go play. I have business to do."

"Play?" I questioned. I walked over to him and jumped on his back. I leaned close to his ear. "I'll show you play."

I was just joking around, but Han suddenly went very still. I was confused as hell. He grabbed a hold of both of my legs on either side of him, and took me out the door. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing like a mad man when he started spinning around, getting us both dizzy. He finally dropped me on the couch and walked back into his office without a word, slamming the door behind him.

"What'd I do?" I asked, looking over at Neela. Something on her face changed from confused, to hilariously amused.

She just burst out laughing. "Should I know something?" I asked her. It just made her laugh harder.

"I don't get it," Sean said, just as confused as Twink and I.

Han's door opened, and his head popped out, glaring at her. "Can it Neela."

She tried and tried to smother her laughter, but it just made it worse. Han shook his head and slammed the door again.

"You have some serious issues," I told her, standing up to go help Earl with whatever he was working on.

The next few days of Han's "punishment" weren't that bad. Mainly, all I had to do was change the oil and junk in everyone's car, and let me tell you one thing. That crap is NOT easy to do if you're not used to working on imports. Earl practically had to take baby steps and hover over me the first time. After that, I pretty much had it.

I was down in the kitchen a couple mornings later, fixing myself my ritual bowl of cereal with Neela when I looked at my watch.

"I wonder what's taking Han so long to kick out his bimbos," I said to my friend. I looked up at her, and she had a weird look on her face.

"Jack, he hasn't had anyone up there in a couple weeks," she told me.

I almost choked on a Fruit Loop. "What?"

"Ever since you were in your room, he stopped bringing in women," she said.

I sat there, almost stunned. Ever since I got here, to the day he had women in his room at all hours of the night. And now he didn't? What the hell changed?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her. "He can't get it up?"

It was her turn to spray her orange juice everywhere. You could tell she was trying not to laugh as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She said nothing, just kinda looked down at the table, smiling.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I asked, mouth full of food.

She nodded subtly and kept looking down.

I felt him lean down and put his face next to mine from behind me. "You should really be more aware of your surroundings Dollface."

Neela, the whore, quickly grabbed what was left of her glass of juice and left like her ass was on fire.

I glared after her as the door swung shut.

"So you don't like it when chicks come up to my place so I can have a good time?"

I jumped up and sat on the counter. "I don't care what you do."

"Not true," he said, coming towards me. He stayed at a comfortable distance, but put his hands on either side of my legs, looking me straight in the face.

"Then what is?" I challenged.

"That's what I'm asking you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's none of my business what you do in your bedroom."

"Precisely," he said, cocking his head like a confused puppy. "So why are you worried about my bodily functions?"

My cheeks turned bright red, and I just knew my face looked like a freaking tomato. "I was just being a smartass."

He smirked and turned away from me, sitting at the table. "At least the kid's not in denial."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

He looked up at me while he grabbed my spoon from the table and began munching on my food. "Only kids say that."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because you're getting old doesn't give you the right to take out your old man aggressions on me."

He snorted. "Old man? How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"I asked first."

"Respect your elders right?"

"Alright. Then do so by answering my question."

I narrowed my eyes yet again. "Seventeen. Now answer my question."

"When's your birthday?"

"Stop avoiding the question Han."

"Stop avoiding mine then."

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling, growing annoyed. "May 5th."

"Interesting."

"It's like six months away!"

"So? Ever heard of pre-planning?"

"Planning?" I gasped, looking over at him. "Planning for what?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to look innocent.

I sighed, closing my eyes. It was like arguing with a brick wall. I swear I will make sure my kids never argue with me like this, if I ever had any that is.

"Twenty-five," he said, out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"That's how old I am," he said, chasing one of the last pieces of cereal around the bowl of milk.

"Oh," I said, a smile creeping up on my face. "Well, I'm going to go change out of my pajamas, and get to work," I said, walking towards the door.

"You're doing a good job by the way," he said as I brushed past him on my way out.

I stopped and turned around. "Thanks," I told him, kissing him on the cheek and turning towards the door.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked out of the kitchen and to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>o.O What's gonna happppeeeeeeenn? R&amp;R please :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this one is so late. I've been really sick for the past couple of days, otherwise this would've been out last Friday. Since I've made you wait so long, I figured I would make this one a bit longer. BTW please tell me your thoughts on the POVs. I looked this back over last night and I wasn't so sure about the Han POVs. Hope you like it!  
>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>"JAACK!" I heard my name called in the loft. I was currently lying underneath a car, trying to fix a fender on Sean's car since he decided it needed to meet the shipping containers at the docks.<p>

"Kinda busy here," I said, fiddling with the ratchet.

Han appeared by my side and crouched down beside me. "Telephone."

"Who is it?"

He shrugged, laying the phone on the nearby tire and walking away. "JERK!"

He said nothing. Sighing, I wiped the grease off my hands and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girlie," came a voice I loved.

"JESSE! Oh my god! How are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay. It's kinda boring around here without you."

I smiled. "Of course. How is everyone?"

"It's cool. Letty's kind of irritable, but we're good."

"Nice. So what's up?"

"I was actually calling because we got some new info on Tran."

"Oh really?" I asked, perking up.

"Yep. We figured out where his little hide out is, and we've been trying to get a guy that Dom knows to get on the inside."

"Wow, sounds kinda dangerous," I commented, leaning on the vehicle.

"A little, but it's not that bad."

"I miss you guys," I told my best friend.

"We miss you to Jay," Jesse said, calling me by his own nickname he had for me.

"I even miss Leon and Vincey-boy waking me up," I frowned. It was true. I did miss the crew. I had nobody here in Tokyo. It's like I gained another family, but it still wasn't the same.

"We gotta get this done Jack, then we'll come to see you."

"I know."

"Has Han started teaching you to drift yet?"

"HELL NO HE HASN'T!" I purposely yelled loudly in his direction. He was cleaning up the mess of tools he had made when he was changing the intake on Twink's car.

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away.

"He will eventually," Jesse told me from the other line on the phone.

"He better," I grumbled.

"I hate to do this, but I gotta let ya go for now Jay. Dom's fixing to do another stake-out and he needs me to keep watch."

"Tell him to call me. I need to give him a piece of my mind about how he left me when he did."

"I heard about that. Han called and he was none too happy. Leon and Letty thought it was hilarious, you getting under Han's skin like that."

"Well I'm glad I could amuse them from halfway around the world," I laughed. "Have the rest of the team call me though, it gets kinda lonely here sometimes."

"Will do. Bye Shorty," he sighed.

"Bye Geeky."

And the line was dead. I kind of felt like crying after that. I missed my family.

"You alright?" a voice asked me.

I wasn't even aware that Han had approached me. "Yeah," I said, looking at the ground.

"Come on," Han said, helping me to my feet. He took my hand and dragged me over to the passenger side of his car, indicating for me to get in.

"What about the car?" I asked. "I didn't finish with it."

"I'll get Earl or Sean to do it."

"What about my clothes?" I was covered in grease, and I was not about to get into Han's nice interior looking like this.

He walked around the car and stood in front of me. "Hands up."

"What is this? Cops?" I asked, looking at him like he had lost his ever-loving mind.

"Just do it," he almost growled back.

I sighed and lifted my arms above my head. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it off of me, revealing my black tank top. Then, without warning, pulled down my baggy grease-stained pants to show my blue-jean shorts.

He stood back up straight and looked at me. "Anything else?"

Being a smartass, I said, "My hair?"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "In the car."

I laughed and got in the car, not bothering to buckle the harness.

He got inside and revved up the car. Earl popped his head out from behind a hood to see what was going on. Han just pointed to Sean's car, and Earl nodded, understanding what he was being told to do.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once we were on the freeway.

"You'll see."

"Last time I was told that, I ended up being stuck in an empty parking lot," I said to myself.

Han looked at me for a second, then back at the road. It was quiet except for the sound of the engine humming, and it was starting to bother me. I flipped on the radio and found a rock station that had just started playing one of my favorite songs: Mr. Brownstone by Guns N' Roses. The beginning was alright, but then when Axl Rose started singing in Japanese, I scoffed in disgust and flipped the radio back off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Han smirking at me, in true Han fashion.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You."

Oh, well I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt about it. But that's him, Blunt Han.

"It's not funny," I said, looking out the window. The freeway was crowded, and we were passing cars left and right. I suddenly had the urge to stick out my tongue, like I did when I was little, at all the people we passed, as if saying 'HAHA we passed you we passed you.' But I fought it down.

"Sure it's not."

I looked over at Han, who was staring at me. "You should keep your eyes on the road."

"Do you honestly think I would wreck your pretty face?" he asked me, shifting gears and pushing the accelerator closer to the floor.

The complement in his taunt caught me by surprise. "I honestly don't know."

He sort of frowned for a second, then his expression turned normal…well if blank is normal.

He took an exit and started drifting through all the twists and turns. "So you're finally teaching me?"

"Not today."

"When then?"

"Soon enough."

"UUUGHHH," I said, slamming my head into the headrest.

"You'll survive," Han said, continuously rounding corners.

"No I won't, you'll be the death of me."

He chuckled and continued driving. I closed my eyes, feeling myself somewhat relax. Neela had found this technique effective, drifting around the city to calm me down, and apparently she had told him about it.

We drove and drove aimlessly for the longest time. It was dark after a while and I ended up falling asleep right in the seat. But next thing I know, I'm in Han's arms, being carried to my room. Unthinkingly, I snuggled closer to his chest, seeking warmth.

"Han?" I asked, my voice kind of scratchy.

"What sweetie?"

"Can I have some cereal?"

"At 11:30 at night? Why?"

"Why not?"

He softly laughed at me. "Sure, why not."

"Thank you Han," I told him.

We were already in my room by now and he sat me down on my bed. "Promise not to fall off the bed while I go get your cereal?"

"Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "I was just gonna go hop in the shower for a second."

"Okay," he said, leaving and shutting my door behind him.

I shuffled my way into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Quickly washing my body and hair, I got out and dressed myself in a big oversized white t-shirt and some comfortable red jogging shorts.

I was running a brush through my hair when Han knocked on the door. I stood up from my bed and opened the door. Han was standing there, two bowls of cereal in his hands.

"Bon appétit," he said, giving me a bowl and coming inside the room and sitting on my bed.

"Come in your majesty," I mumbled. We sat, crunching our food silently for a few minutes. I watched Han as he started looking around the room.

"If you want, we could redecorate your room for you," he told me, shoveling another spoonful of fruity goodness into his mouth.

"It doesn't really matter to me," I said. "I may not be here for that much longer anyways."

**HAN POV**

I felt my heart drop a little bit at her words, but I remained emotionless as best I could. I looked back down at my bowl.

"Why not?"

"Dom may be onto something with Tran," she said.

I nodded. Damn it. There was another issue I had to deal with; Dom. I had no clue in hell where he and Jack stood, so I still had no idea what to do about it.

"Is there a particular reason why you're so quiet around me?" she asked out of nowhere. I won't lie; the question caught me off guard.

I didn't really have an answer on the backburner either, so I just shrugged.

I watched her as she put her bowl down and look at me. "Is that all you do? Just shrug at someone so you don't have to answer the question?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Nope."

I had already finished my cereal, so when she practically pinned me to bed it didn't cause any messes. "You gotta stop that," she said. "For the love of God, loosen up man!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Loosen up? LOOSEN UP?" I raised my voice to the point where I almost kind of sounded angry. And then I had her down with one arm while I tickled her sides with the other. She squealed like nothing I had ever heard before and started laughing like a madman. I watched as her face turned bright red as she was laughing.

She started kicking her legs at me, so I sat on them, still tickling her.

"Oh my god," she said in between giggles. "Get off Han!"

"Nope," I said, smiling as she gasped for air.

She started hitting me on my chest with her fists so I pinned them above her with my hands. I didn't realize it, but my face was dangerously close to hers.

I looked at her expression to find that she was playfully pouting at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Satisfied?" I asked her.

Out of nowhere, the door burst open and Twink walked in. "Hey Jack do you have any-OH MY GOD!" He slapped his hands over his eyes. "Sorry Han, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go now."

I groaned and rolled off of Jack, knowing that this was going to be so kind of drama.

Jack sat up. "Twink, wait a minute."

"Whatever. Just keep doing what ya were," he said, feeling around for the door so he could shut it.

"Watch out for the-" I said, but it was too late, he ran straight into the doorway. Very hard, might I add.

**JACK POV**

The whole thing was entirely embarrassing. Twink scrambled to his feet after practically knocking himself out with the door facing and almost ran out the door.

It was completely quiet for a moment before I spoke. "Well that's not awkward."

Han just put his head in his hands and chuckled to himself. "You know that boy can't keep his mouth shut right?"

"What's there to keep his mouth shut about? We were just playing around." I said, sighing and flopping back down on the bed.

I looked over at Han who was staring at me. "What?"

He just shook his head. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't wanna though," I whined, sitting up.

"Too bad. Go to sleep, and I'm going to do Drama Control Damage."

I sighed. "Fine." I crawled under my many layers of blankets and watched as Han stood up and got off my bed.

"Goodnight Jack," Han said, bending over. His lips grazed my forehead and I looked up at him in confusion. He turned for the door and left the room without another word, leaving me utterly and completely speechless and confused. What the hell? I felt myself flush in the now dark room since Han had turned off the light. Don't get me wrong, Han was hot, but I felt like my world had been turned upside down. Maybe I was looking too deep into things.

I kept repeating that to myself as I fell asleep.

"Jack, time to get up," said a very annoying voice. I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I was face down on my bed, and my head was buried under several throw pillows that I had forgotten to remove from the bed before I went to sleep.

"Mehhh," I croaked out, refusing to move.

"Come on girl, you gotta get moving," Twink said beside me. I took that moment to blindingly grope for his shoulder and bring it closer to me. "Go away Twinkie, if you know what is good for you, you will go quietly."

He just laughed and pulled away. "Don't make me call Han in here."

I sighed. "Nothing-"

"Nothing happened, yeah yeah yeah, I know. Han told me you guys were just playing around. I get it. I'm sorry about barging in last night like that and drawing conclusions."

I sat up, looking at the young adult. "It's okay. Just make sure you at least stay to get the whole story alright?" I told him, punching his arm lightly.

"Speaking of Han, what's going on with him?"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Twink fiddled with my blanket. "He's been acting a little weird the past couple of days."

I smirked at the first thought that came to my mind. "He's probably having sex withdraws."

Twink burst out laughing and stuck his head in my pillow to muffle the loudness.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from the doorway. Han was standing there, holding a bag of chips, and steadily eating them. He was dressed casually in jeans and a dark green t-shirt, and had a black zip-up jacket. His hair was slightly disheveled and framed his face.

"Uh," Twink had slightly recovered at this point and was still grinning ridiculously.

"I was just telling Twink about the horrendous wakeup calls that I used to receive from Leon, Vince, and Jesse," I fibbed easily.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he said nothing about it. "You going to lay in bed all day or are you going to help me get ready for tonight?" he asked me.

"I was just going to lay here, with Twink keeping me company," I said jokingly. I pulled Twinkie with my arm around his chest so that he laid against me and laid us backwards on the pillows.

"Hey now," Twink said laughing. "I could get used to this," he said, putting his feet up on the bed.

"Well don't," Han growled. "Races are tonight and I have a lot I need you to do Twink."

"We were just playing around Han. There's no need to turn into Mr. Grumpy-Gills and snap at everybody," I said, sitting up and crossing my arms.

I watched him as he walked over my dresser and started digging through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, forgetting completely about Twink and getting up from the bed. I had totally forgotten that I had shorts on that weren't exactly appropriate for company as I stood up and tried to shoo Han away from my dresser. He had grabbed a pair of pants and through them over his shoulder for me to catch. I did catch it, but he turned back around quickly and stopped dead in his tracks.

He surveyed me and it wasn't until I looked down at what he was staring at that the full on blush came across my face. I had never been so scantily clad in front of anyone in my whole life.

I looked back up at Han and he was smirking. "You might want to get dressed before Twink has a coronary."

I recovered quickly and scrambled around. "Both of you, out, now!" I ordered. I looked over at Twink, whose jaw was wide open and his eyes looked like saucers. I glared at him. "My eyes are up here genius."

His eyes flickered from my ass back up to my face and I watched him as he clambered over his own feet and out the door. I turned around and faced Han with a poker face.

"You gonna leave now?" I asked him, tapping my foot in irritation.

His smirk turned into a small smile. "Sure. Meet me outside though. We have some business we need to take care of."

He started walking slowly out the door, so I shoved him as hard as I could out the door. He only laughed and closed the door behind him.

I got dressed in some jeans and a red graphic tee, slipping on my flip-flops and throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, not even bothering to put on any make-up.

I raced out the door and nearly ran into Han, who was waiting outside the door.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Ready?"

"Depends on what we're doing."

"Nothing illegal," he said, heading off towards the garage.

I had to skip-step to catch up with him. "Good to know," I mumbled.

We got into his car and headed down the street to several clothing stores.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"We need to get you some clothes that won't have every guy at the races chasing after you with the biggest boner on this side of the Pacific."

My mouth hung open at that statement. I never thought, in a million years, that Han would say something like that to me.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm pretty?" I said, after I gained my big-girl words back.

"Yep," he said, getting out of the car and walking into the store.

I smiled to myself as I got out and followed him. The clothes weren't really as bad as I thought. I ended up getting a hoodie that was checkered black and white and was cut off a little above my belly button. I got these black jeans that had holes ripped on the thighs with a huge silver belt buckle in the front. We left the store and I saw Neela and Reiko there, waiting for us outside.

"Aw, you're leaving so soon?" I asked, playing around.

"I'm leaving you in capable hands," Han retorted. "I have stuff to do anyways."

Neela grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street. "Come on! We have to get your hair done!"

I laughed. "My hair? What's wrong with it the way it is?"

"Nothing!" Neela replied.

"We're just putting color in it," Reiko said.

I rolled my eyes as they pulled me into the salon. I was totally lost as Reiko explained to the little hairdresser that was shorter than me what needed to be done. I nearly fell asleep in the chair, while the woman put the color in. My hair ended up being totally black with blood red frosted tips. It looked pretty freaking cool to be honest.

We went back to the garage and I went ahead and worked on my car. I was currently making sure everything was tight when Sean walked up beside me.

"Hey girl, you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. "Considering I still don't get to race."

Sean looked over at me. "You know, Han mentioned something about starting with you in the next couple of days if it helps any."

I smiled, happy with my information. "Thanks Sean."

He smiled widely and left.

Five long-ass hours later, it was time to head out. All of us had gotten into our cars and were almost ready to go, and we were waiting on Han.

"Come on man!" Twink yelled out from the Hulkmobile.

I sighed as nothing else happened. The passenger side of my car opened and Han got inside. I looked over at him, kind of surprised.

"Let's go," he said, popping a Skittle into his mouth. Smirking, I put the car in gear and sped off to the parking garage.

"So is there a particular reason why you wanted to ride with me?" I asked him, turning at a corner.

He was silent for a moment, and then answered. "I needed to see what I had to work with."

"Oh," I said. I turned into the parking lot. The security guard had to come and check the car to make sure. Han was usually the first car of the crew to go through, then Sean, and so on. He waved us through once he saw Han in the car and we were on our way. I parked in Han's usual spot and killed the engine. I was about to get out when Han grabbed my arm.

"Try not to get into trouble tonight, will ya?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm serious Jack. No trouble tonight," he said in a grave tone.

"Sure, sure," I said, getting out of the car. I walked around and sat on the side, half leaning on the vehicle, and half standing. I put the hood up on my jacket and tried to avoid any confrontation with anyone. Han came around where I was and put his arm around my waist protectively. He was in guard-dog mode again, so I said nothing about it.

Twink and Earl came and sat on my car, much to my disliking.

"Jack, if you keep shifting like that, you're going to burn up your transmission faster than Twink over here can say sold," Earl said.

"She shifts fine," Han interjected. "As long as she keeps shifting like that when she starts drifting, she'll be fine."

I looked over at him. Something had been weighing on my mind for a couple of days now, and I had to get it off my chest before it ate me alive.

"Twink, Earlee-boy, can you do me a favor and disappear for a few minutes while I talk to Han?" I asked, as sweetly as possibly, even for my low standards of sweetness.

Earl scowled at my pet name for him, but nodded and went to go talk to Reiko, who was currently re-checking over Sean's car. Twink looked at me strangely for a minute, then left wordlessly to go talk to several chasers who had been eyeing him for a couple of minutes.

"What's on your mind Dollface?" Han asked, offering me a couple Skittles. I took them, and ate them before saying anything.

"About that time, that we were in the hospital," I began. "I'm really sorry for acting the way I did. I really had no right, you were just telling me how it was."

I had been looking between the ground and his face. He looked like he was thinking deeply for a second. "Don't worry about it, we were both caught up in the moment."

I smiled a little when I remembered something. "At least your jaw doesn't hurt anymore."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he remembered. "It hurt for a while there though, if it makes you feel any better."

I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder. "Not really."

He laughed and looked down at me. "It's cool. Don't sweat it any."

I looked up at him and noticed he was checking out several chicks that were walking by. Which cued up another question of mine.

"Why aren't you bringing home chasers anymore?" I asked him.

"I found a reason not to," he said. I gaped at him.

"You mean the infamous Tokyo Man-whore has found someone to settle down with?" I mock-gasped at him.

He just shrugged.

"Aw come on! You can't just do that! Don't leave me hanging like that! Who is it?" I asked impatiently, looking around wildly. I saw nobody of importance besides Sean, who was currently playing Tonsil Hockey with Neela on the hood of his car.

"She's…involved with someone, so I'm backing off for a while," Han said beside me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Well that sounds highly stupid…why wouldn't she drop this loser for you?"

**HAN POV**

I had been asking myself the same question, minus the loser part. I liked Dom. We were practically like brothers.

"That's what I asked," I said quietly.

I watched Jack as she silently stalked everyone in the parking lot. She actually propped herself up in my lap, not that I was complaining, but I had a feeling it was just to make this "somebody" she had made up in her mind. The poor girl, she had no clue in hell that it was her that had made me stop going to all those models.

Apparently, according to several of my former-regular girls, I had said Jack's name several times during both sex and sleep. I denied it completely of course, although I had no doubt that I probably was. I was in deep over Jack, and the girl was still hung up on Dom, a man over halfway across the world.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, once her movement on my lap got a little uncomfortable.

"Trying to see, if I can get your girl to come out of her hiding place and become the Green-eyed Monster," she whispered in my ear. Oh my god. I thought I was going to loose it right there. I clamped my jaw together and closed my eyed, begging for God, if there was one, to put me out of my misery.

Jack had somehow worked her way not only into my lap, but was somehow straddling me and looking straight at me. I had to play it cool, otherwise, I'd end up making out with her right here in front of half the racing scene.

"Comfortable?" I asked, barely moving my mouth.

She shrugged. "Might as well, it seems your mystery girl isn't going to show that easily."

"You know, there's really no point in doing this," I said to her quietly. God, come on Han, think of anything besides sex with Jack at this point. Think puppies, think overweight sumo wrestlers dancing on a stripper pole. Yeah, there we go.

"Jack, why are you torturing poor Han for, hmm?" Neela asked from beside us. Thank freaking god Jack didn't read into her words and get the double meaning behind them, because she only laughed.

"I'm trying to get Han's mystery girl to come out of hiding in a fit of jealous rage," Jack explained.

Neela was staring at me with the oddest look on her face. She knew about my feelings with Jack, and the awkward position I was in didn't exactly help my situation any.

Neela, you gotta love the girl, saved me from embarrassing conversation on why I had a boner while Jack was sitting in my lap.

"Why don't we go find Twink and help him collect some betting money on Sean?" she asked the young girl.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Come on, that's so boring though."

"Too bad," Neela said, dragging her from my lap.

Jack turned around to look at me before she allowed her friend to haul her away. "I better find out who she is pretty soon Han."

At this point Neela burst out laughing. Ignoring her, I answered Jack's request, err, more of a demand. "Eventually."

That only got Neela laughing harder. They walked away and I watched them, wishing that I could have Jack back in my lap comfortably, without a second thought, and kissing her the way I wanted to, without any repercussions.

I looked around and saw several guys staring at Jack, so I stared them down, making them move around as easily as taking candy from a baby.

One thing was for certain, if I ever got Jack to stay with me instead of going back to Dom, I was never going to bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D Please review, remember! Reviews=My happiness=More Updates More Frequently! :))<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So I went on a major writing spree. I've managed to update my other story and write yet another chapter out for this one...oh yeah...on a roll :DD Thanks so much to all that took the time to review and such. It means alot to know that I'm doing a good job :)  
>Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!<br>XOXO-Erika  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

The past few days after the races were pretty uneventful. I was still bound and determined to figure out who Han's new girl was, but she never showed up to the races, and never came to the garage either. Han never really left the garage for any reason, and if he did, he always took someone with him, so I doubt he could go have a romantic rendezvous with his girl while Twink was sitting there, bouncing off the walls.

Han had vetoed to Twink drinking at all, so Twink substituted with energy drinks, namingly Monster and Redbull. I had been put into this category when I somehow showed back up with Neela at the races drunk off my ass. Someone had offered me some sort of weird red drink, so I figured what the hell, right? Wrong. Praying to the porcelain gods for two hours the next morning while Han held my hair was not what I planned on when I took that drink. Usually, if I wanted a beer or two, Han let me have it, as long as I didn't do the hard liquor stuff, but NOOOOO. That went down the drain, so I had been drinking Monster almost nonstop and I was constantly looking for something to do.

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was currently in a wrestling match with Sean in the middle of the loft floor. He had gotten lippy with me and I decided to tackle him and teach him a lesson. Only, it wasn't going so well. Sean had somehow gotten ontop of me, sat on my ass and wrapped my arms around me like a straightjacket. He had his legs entangled in mine so I couldn't kick him and his head was near mine, and he was laughing.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

I grunted. "NEVA!" I head butted his chin, kinda hard and he rolled to the side, groaning in pain. I flipped him over on his back and stood on my knees on his chest.

"FINISH HIM!" Twink yelled from the couch in his best Mortal Kombat voice.

I jumped up slightly and elbowed him in his shoulder, making him groan even more.

I stood up and grinned. "Flawless Victory."

Neela was just laughing at him, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Flawless my ass, I almost had you," Sean protested, still laying on the ground.

"I let you get me so you felt you were doing well," I said, crossing my arms.

"How about you stop beating up my mechanics," Han said, coming out of his office. "And start doing some work around here."

"HAN!" I screeched, and ran at him.

For the first time since I had been there, he looked momentarily panicked as I was running at him. I leaped into his arms and grinned. Ever since the races, I had been touchier with Han, like I had been Twink, Earl, and Sean.

He adjusted me so I was comfortable in his arms and looked at me.

"Is there a reason for this?" he asked, looking amused.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope."

"Yeah, feel our pain Han," Earl muttered from one of the sofas.

"You guys are babies," he told them. "She's not that heavy."

I hit the backside of his head. "Not nice."

He just shrugged. I wiggled to be let down and he let me go after a quick squeeze and I sat in the floor infront of the television so I could play the videogames.

"So did you want to learn how to drift today or not?" Han asked from behind me. I spun around.

"For real?"

He nodded, taking a package of gummy bears from his pocket and eating some.

"YAY!" I hopped up, videogames out of the question and bounced over to Han. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him with all my might before I let him go.

"You ever think about getting dressed first?" Sean asked, getting up and eyeing my pajamas. I frowned and looked down at my Pooh Bear shorts and my lime green tank top.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked, kind of offended.

"Nothing," Han said beside me. "But it might be a good idea in case we have to make some pit stops before hand."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

I trudged to my room, but then I remembered I was finally going to learn to drift today and quickly picked up my pace.

**HAN POV**

I watched her as she bounded towards her room and smiled a little to myself.

"That kid has serious issues," Sean said, rubbing his chin.

"And you didn't?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I'm not the one acting like Twink over here and being worse than the damn Energizer Bunny on Christmas morning."

I chuckled. "You guys coming?" I asked as I headed towards the garage. I leaned against the railing as the team all got up and headed for the garage. "You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there," I called out, eating a few gummy bears. When Neela passed me, she made a soft clicking noise, almost like a chastising mother.

"What?" I asked innocently, knowing for a damn fact that my intentions were purely selfish.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, catching up with Sean. I heard all the cars start up and leave, leaving me waiting on Jack. I didn't mind, mainly because I knew she was majorly excited and it wouldn't take her long to get dressed.

Not two seconds after I had that thought, she sprung out of her room, looking more than excited. She had thrown on a white and black baseball shirt with some black cargo pants and her black Chucks, she put her hair up in a messy ponytail and smudged on some-not much- eyeliner. And she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. I took it upon myself to follow her, mainly so I could check out how tight her pants were. I leaned against the door frame and watched her as she grabbed several cans of Monster from the fridge and turn towards me.

"They're meeting us at the mountains," I told her.

She nodded. "Are we going to go or not?" she asked impatiently.

I put my arm around her and led her to her car. "Why can't I drive?" she whined, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. I smirked and took my place in the driver's seat.

"We do want to make it there before Christmas ya know," I said, pulling quickly out of the garage and pushing the button for the doors to shut in the car. I had installed several things in her car personally (the GPS, the garage door button, etc. ), and was quite surprised that she never really said anything about it.

She narrowed her eyes at me playfully before stealing the bag of candy from my lap and started picking through it.

"Ya know," she said, once her mouth was full of red gummy bears. "I'm more of a visual learner, so I bet if I watch you drift a little more, then I could probably have this whole drifting thing down within a couple of days."

"Good," I said. "You can make me money faster than I thought then."

She hit me in my arm. "I'm serious Han. I'm a pretty quick learner."

I glanced over at her, then back at the road. "Says the girl who holed herself up in her room for almost a week because she didn't want to give her keys up for two days."

"You never said it was only going to be two days!" she said, clearly shocked. "I could've done that easily."

"Ah, but you didn't."

"Oh shut up Han."

I chuckled as I turned off the road to the mountains. She was looking out the window at the scenery. I thought it was great how she still acted like she loved the view, even though she had been up here countless times with me, mainly because of her temper, but still. She still had that innocent way about her that tugged at my heart, and I loved it. She was always so feisty and wanting people around her to be happy, so much that she'd drop her own problems just to deal with theirs. Jack was so sweet, but had enough of the kid still in her to be spunky, almost bratty even. It initially surprised me greatly when she apologized for the incident in the hospital, but I knew it was bound to come up one way or another.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that the silence of the car had grown until she spoke up.

"Things." I answered.

"What things?" she asked. Cue the twenty-question game.

"Certain things."

"What kinda things?"

"The kind of things," I told her, looking at her briefly. "That I'd have to hurt you for if I told you."

She snorted. "I believe the term is kill you."

"If that's what you want, but I'm not sure Jesse would be too happy with me about it," I remarked.

She frowned and said nothing more. We pulled up to the picnic area where the team was already sitting on various old couches and lawn chairs, waiting for us.

"It's about time," Twink complained.

"You brought extra tires right?" I asked him quietly after I had gotten out of the car.

"Yeah, why?"

"Something tells me we're going to need them," I said, watching Jack scoot over into the driver's seat and giddily look in my direction.

**NEELA POV**

Jack was actually doing pretty good. A lot better than Sean when he first tried. I still shuttered at the memory of that poor car when he drove it to the roof of the parking lot, crushed and practically falling apart.

She had been really careful to keep the backend of the car away from the guardrails of the sharp corners.

"Damn," Twinkie said after a few minutes of watching her. "She's better than Sean!"

"Shut up Twink," Sean muttered beside me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. He smiled a little at me. I smiled back and turned back to Jack, who currently looked like she was telling Han, who was currently grabbing the Oh-Shit handle, to shut up. She had her tongue stuck out a little bit and a determined and stubborn look on her face as she actually did well on the turns, not forgetting to let off the gas and lift the emergency brake just long enough to swing the ass-end of the car around the corner and put it back down again, hitting the accelerator.

They disappeared up the mountain, but we could still hear her, shifting gears.

"Hey Earl," I called out. He looked up from his comic book at me. "What was that about she's not shifting the gears right?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and hid behind his book again.

"Speaking of her shifting gears," Sean said. "Have you noticed how close those two have become lately?"

"Han just loosened up a bit around her is all," Reiko said, looking up from filing what was left of her nails.

"No," Twink said, shaking his head. "I think it's more than that. Han's never acted the way he does when she's around. And he damn sure doesn't let other people get away with saying half the shit that comes out of that girl's mouth at him."

Sean nodded, agreeing. "What do you think Neela?"

I shrugged. "I think it's none of our business what goes on between Han and Jack."

"Agreed," Earl said from behind his book.

"And if I were to actually sit around and gossip like old women at a hair salon," I said, eyeing the both of them. "I would think that Han may actually need someone like Jack in his life."

They were quiet after that, just listening to the music that was coming from Reiko's iPod and the screeching of tires on the mountain road.

**JACK POV**

I finally reached the top of the mountain where there was a sort of parking spot where you could bust a bitch and go back down.

"Go ahead and stop here so your car can have a rest," Han said from beside me.

I looked over at him and grinned. "Does the car need a break or you?"

He narrowed his eyes and unbuckled the safety harness and got out of the car. I sighed and killed the engine. I got out and joined Han at the front of my car, sitting on the hood. It was a bit warm, but not so much that I couldn't lean back and lay across it.

"That was so much fun," I breathed out after a second.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied after a second. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him as a thought came across my mind. "How come you never race?"

He looked from the view of the city over at me. "What's the point?"

I frowned. "It's fun."

"Yes," he agreed. "But in the end, egos always get in the way, and feelings get hurt. What's the point of truly racing if it's not for something important?"

I pondered his words for a moment. "That's deep."

He laughed. "Leave it to you to ruin the wise lesson between a teacher and his pet."

"Pet?" I glowered at him.

He smirked, knowing it irked me.

I sat up. I hadn't realized that Han and I were so close together, but I said nothing about it as I looked out upon the city.

"Are you sure Jesse didn't teach you how to drift?" Han asked me. I looked up at him and saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm a visual learner. After watching you drift so much when we come up here, I just kind of mimicked your movements, and it worked. "

"So monkey see monkey do?" he asked.

I playfully glared at him. "I don't know about the monkey part, but yeah."

I looked out at the view again, wishing that I would at least receive a call from my family back in LA.

"What's with you?" he asked me quietly.

"I miss them."

He was silent as I thought about the family that I missed so much. I always wondered if they were okay, I mean, they were risking their necks for me.

Han pulled me close to his side, wrapping his arms around me. I gladly took the comfort and hugged him closely. I felt him lean his head against mine as I let out a few sniffles. I didn't want to be a bawl-bag in front of anyone, least of all Han, so I just hid my face in his chest.

"It'll be over soon enough, and they'll be here before you know it," Han murmured.

I knew he was just being nice, but I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Why are you so good to me?"

I could tell the question caught him off guard. "Explain what you mean."

I sighed. "I know I get away with a lot around you, and I want to know why."

He was silent as he stared at me. Before I knew what was happening, Han had leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I was too shocked to react at first, but I did eventually. His lips were soft, like he constantly applied chapstick. He tasted like gummy bears, and I loved it. I managed to snake my arms around his neck as our lips moved feverishly against each other. He put his hands on my hips and squeezed gently. I moved closer to him, wanting more. This kissing was nothing like kissing Dom. It was sweet, despite the after-candy taste, and it was almost perfect.

The thought of Dom stopped me in my tracks. I froze and pulled away, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though I had a feeling he already knew the answer.

I backed around to the driver's side. "I can't do this right now." I got in the car and started the engine.

"Jack, wait a second," he called out, coming towards me. I put the car in gear and tore the hell out of there and down the mountain. I felt my pulse wildly out of control. I sighed a shaky breath as I looked in the rear view mirror. Han was just standing there, his hands now in his pockets, now watching me as I drifted swiftly down the mountain.

**NEELA POV**

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Earl asked, getting restless.

"Would you shut up already? I'm sure they'd call if something was wrong," I said, leaning my head on Sean's chest. The moment came out of my mouth, there was tire screeching, and it sounded like she was coming down the mountain, insanely fast.

We all stood up, watching as she rounded the corner with ease, not even bothering to stop by and say hello, she just kept going down.

"Where the hell is she going?" Twink asked nobody in particular. She kept going, until she was totally out of sight.

My phone suddenly rang, making us all jump. "Hello?" I answered.

"Neela? It's me."

"JACK? What the hell are you doing driving and talking?"

"I'm using the handless thingy. I need you to go get Han from the top of the mountain."

"What?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"What's she saying?" Sean asked me. I waved him off.

"Just go get him. He's at the very top at the u-turn place," she said, sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, pulling Sean by his shirt over to his car.

"I'm fine. I'll explain it all later. I'll be back at the garage in a little while though, okay? I'm just going to drive around a little while," she said.

"Alright, but don't be out too late though, okay?" I told her. "I'll be waiting up."

"Bye Neels," she said, and she hung up.

I put my phone away as I got in the back seat of Sean's car. "What are we doing?" he asked me.

"Go to the top of the mountain, she left Han."

"She did WHAT? WHY?" he demanded, putting the car in gear and jolting forward onto the road.

"I don't know, but she didn't sound too good," I said, looking out the window.

**JACK POV**

My mind was racing and my body was on autopilot as I turned onto the freeway and made my way into the city.

I pulled into a little café that Twink and Sean had taken me to one morning and I sat down at one of the tables. A cute little old Japanese woman came and asked me what I wanted. I pointed to a picture of some herbal tea that Twink had talked me into getting last time I was here. She nodded in approval and hobbled off to get my order.

I studied the grain on the wooden table as I thought about what I had done with Han. I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times he had said little things that made me laugh, and he seemed genuinely happy. Had he been harboring feelings for me all of this time? Ugh. I felt a headache coming on.

The little old woman came back with my cup of tea. She sat it on the table and left again.

"So this is where you came to hide out," Neela said, sliding into the seat across from me.

"What do you want Neels?" I said, dropping my head in my hands.

"I came to figure out why my best friend proceeded to not only drive away from us like a bat out of hell, but why she left our boss stranded at the top of a mountain-top without any way of getting home besides walking."

I sighed and groaned, not even really wanting to get into all the details. "In small words, I got upset, Han tried to comfort me, we ended up kissing, I freaked out and did what I do best and ran like a prison escapee. "

I had been looking intently at the napkin disposer while I spilled the beans, but I looked up to see she was staring at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. He kissed you?" she exclaimed. A little old man behind a small window to the back started yelling our way and Neela looked a bit sheepish. She returned a few words and the yelling stopped.

I rolled my eyes. "You heard me."

"Wow, I didn't think he was going to move this fast," she mumbled. I nearly choked on and spit out my delicious herbal tea.

"Say WHAT? You knew he was going to do this?" I demanded.

She winced. "I talked to him a couple of weeks ago and I put two and two together."

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the camel," I said, almost not believing what I was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Like I said a couple weeks ago when you came out of your room."

"Oh my god," I replied. "_That_ long?"

She nodded, but said nothing after that.

I had to do something about this. Don't get me wrong, I was a bit flattered at the fact that he liked me that way, but I had no clue in hell what I was going to do about it. Wrong, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to have to man-up (figuratively of course) and do what I had to. I was going to confront him about it.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :DD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know this one is relitively short, but I'm doing it for a reason. There is a method to my madness people!  
>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>I was almost dreading going back to the garage, but I knew it couldn't be avoided. I pulled my car into the garage and was really surprised to see that it was mainly empty, with the exception of Han's car, and a few prize cars that had been one in races and such.<p>

Neela tried and tried to convince me to let her come with me, just incase anything "got out of hand" as she put it. Pshh. The only thing that she had to worry about when it came to that was me trying not to jump Han…the reminder of that hot yet sickingly sweet kiss still had my mind reeling.

I got out of my car, slamming the door on purpose, letting my presence be known. As expected, he came from his office, looking quite taken aback that I was here.

"What's wrong? Not expecting me?" I asked, half joking.

I watched him as he came to lean over the railing, looking at me. His hair was framed around his face and looked a bit disheveled, almost like he was really stressed and had been running his hands through them exceedingly.

"Not so soon, in the least," he replied.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I wasn't in the mood for games, plus I don't think my headache could deal with anymore crap.

"Seemed like the thing to do."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. He seemed unphased by my current mood.

"Though it wasn't very nice to leave me hanging without a ride," he continued, making his way over to the stairs and down them.

"Hey, I did too! Sean came and got you didn't he?" I objected. He sauntered over and stood in front of me.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have left me in the first place."

I wasn't that sure about how I felt about him being so close to me. It was mixtures of wanting to jump in his arms and ravish him and wanting to punch him dead in his stomach.

"Look, how about we just put it behind us?" I suggested, knowing that this was going nowhere.

"That's not possible," he replied simply. He took a step towards me and pulled me against him, his hands resting on my waist. I was frozen in place, all signs of remote braveness gone within a simple touch.

I watched him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head, leaning in towards me. I almost pushed him away…almost. He kissed me gently, softer than before on the mountain. Our lips moved together in sync, and my little, cereal-eating world focused in on nothing but Han.

I had unknowingly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck while we kissed. My hands found their way into his hair and I tried pulling him closer to me, and needless to say, he was a little more than willing. After a few moments of very heated kissing, Han pulled back a little. I felt his teeth graze my lower lip and nibble lightly. I grinned and started kissing him again.

_What about me Jack?_

My first thought was, "Oh shut up Dom", followed by "Dom? What the hell?"

I concluded that my mind was getting the better of me and a guilt trip was about to be thrown at me. And oh how completely right I was. Memories of Dom and I came flooding through my senses and I pulled back, backing up a few steps.

"Han, I can't. Dom…" I trailed off. I looked up at his face from the ground and he looked as if he was in deep thought.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay," he said so softly, I almost didn't hear it. He turned on his heel, climbed the stairs, and returned to his office. I could tell he was trying so hard not to slam the door, but it still came off as pretty loud.

"What the hell was all of that about?" a voice asked. I turned around to see both Twink and Sean standing at the garage door looking at Han's door. Sean was apparently eating a burger of some sort and looked to be in mid bite. Twinkie was holding a melting Popsicle. Both of them had an equally confused look on their faces.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, sitting on a nearby toolbox.

I watched them shuffle over to me. Oddly enough, Twinkie decided to play role-reverse and sit on my lap. I didn't care at the moment.

"Ya dooh know if ya need someone to tahlk to, we're awash here," Sean said, mouth full of food. I cringed, seeing more than I wanted to. Was I that bad when I talked like that? Ugh. Certainly hoped not.

"I know. Thanks guys," I replied, leaning my head on Twink's shoulder.

Things at the shop got kinda-sorta-ish back to normal. We were all sitting in the loft, goofing off. We had just gotten back from some very successful races and we were all celebrating, Han included. He had seemed sort of distant lately, but I think he was mostly just giving me space. He didn't even play guard dog as much at the races. Not that I really needed him to.

I was wearing an off-the-shoulder cut-off Batman shirt with black jeans that had holes ripped up all the way up the legs. My feet were hurting on account of the heels that Neela snuck me into. I have to admit though, these were Converse heels. The ones that look like a regular Chucks, but had a huge four-inch heel on the bottom. They were pretty cool if I do say so myself. I even had a Batman choker necklace on that Twink had given me when I had dragged him to go shopping for the outfit. Neela convinced me to get temporary Batman-yellow tips on my hair and I had it braided loosely to one side of my head.

I noticed that I really only got hit on a few times the whole time we were there, and I have a feeling that Han strangely had something to do with it.

It was just the main crew in the loft, lounging about on the furniture. Han decided he just wanted all of us to spend some time together. We were all laughing, arguing, playing around; being a family.

I was half-listening to this pretty funny story about Earl in his teenager years when I got a brilliant idea.

"Han," I said, turning towards him. "Can we go camping?"

First of all, he looked kind of surprised that I was talking to him. "Camping?" he repeated, as if trying to picture all of us in the woods.

"In Tokyo?" Twink interjected.

"Yeah," I said. "We could go up in the mountains or something."

"I miss camping," Sean said with a peculiar look on his face, then turned to me. "I'm in."

"YEAH!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my chair to high-five him. "Who else?"

"Do we have to sleep there?" Neela asked, obviously apprehensive about the whole thing.

I saw Han roll his eyes. "That's part of camping," he said.

"So there's no bathrooms?" Twink asked.

"There's several trees," Sean answered, smiling at his friend.

"Hell no," Earl said. "Consider me out."

"Aww, come on Earl!" I said, walking over to him. "It'll be fun."

"I don't think that sleeping on the dirt, sitting around a fire, and getting eaten alive by bugs all while not having indoor plumbing would be considered fun, Jack," Reiko said, not so cool with the idea.

"Too bad," Han said, taking a sip of his beer.

"WHAT?" he was answered in stereo.

"Camping it is," he said, shrugging.

He was rewarded with several groans, aside from me who was jumping with glee. Unthinkingly, I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. It'll be fun I promise," I whispered, and rushed off to my room. As I shut my door, I heard Neela ask a quiet room, "Does this mean I get to go shopping?"

I almost laughed as I flopped down on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Neela we do not need that much stuff!"

"You never know!"

"We're going to be gone for two days, not two months."

"All the more reason to be prepared."

"It's not going to fit in the car."

"So? We'll put it in Twink's car."

My best friend was honestly starting to get on my last nerve. She had packed everything from toilet paper, to shoe polish…SHOE POLISH! What the hell were we going to need shoe polish for?

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Sean complained, throwing his small travel bag in the trunk of his car and shut it. I had already forewarned everyone to bring tons of blankets, so pretty much everyone's back seat in their car was filled with blankets and comforters.

Han had gone out and took the liberty to buy one huge tent with several individual rooms in them where people could sleep. It looked pretty complicated and I was only looking over the massive box that it came in.

Thirty minutes, two arguments, several dirty looks, and a huff of annoyance from Han, we were finally on the road. Han took the lead up the familiar roads and I tested my abilities. I was behind both Sean and Han, with Neela riding up front with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, noticing the look of mischief in my eyes.

"Oh nothing," I said, smirking.

I changed gears rather quickly and soon enough, I had eventually passed Sean, much to his irritation. As I passed him, he looked at me, then Neela. I grinned at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. Both Neela and I started laughing.

I flipped him the bird as I passed him, I caught up with Han, who was wavering. I looked in his rearview mirror, and caught his eyes looking at me.

I smirked, knowing that he was still at least my friend. We finally pulled into the place that Han thought was suitable, and we all started unloading.

Han, Earl, and Sean started working on putting up the monster of a tent. Twink refused to touch the thing, and quite honestly, I wouldn't blame him. He settled with helping me find firewood while Reiko and Neela worked on getting the food ready to cook.

It was already about 4:30 and I was hoping like hell the guys were smart enough to put the tent together before it got too dark.

"So what are we supposed to be doing again?" Twink asked me for the third time in ten minutes. We were wandering around, and I was making him hold the wood and carry it since he obviously was too useless when it came to the outdoors.

"We're getting wood for the fire, so it'll last us through the night."

When I was satisfied that we had a big enough supply, we headed back to camp. Both Reiko and Neela were already done with their little jobs. They had gone and organized the coolers, chairs, and tables into their respective places. They were sitting on a few plastic lawn chairs, watching the guys have trouble putting up the massive tent.

"Where is that godforsaken fucking strap?" Earl yelled, clearly frustrated.

"That doesn't go there genius, it goes over the shiny stick," Sean announced.

"I'm going to kill the creator of this damn thing," Han mumbled to himself, trying to read the directions.

"It's amazing how if you ask them to rebuild an engine, they can do it no problem," I said to Reiko, taking a soda from a nearby cooler. "But you give them a tent and they're all senseless baboons."

Han looked up at me, apparently having heard my comment. "Why don't you get your ass over here and help then, Miss Know-It-All."

I grinned and made my way over to the jumbled up mess.

Fifteen minutes and a slew of cursings later, the tent was up and ready to sleep in.

"Well I'll be damned," Sean muttered. "Maybe you shoulda done it to begin with Shortie."

I rolled my eyes. "It helps if people actually know what the hell they're doing."

"Can we shut up and roast marshmallows now?" Twink whined.

We all laughed ,and Han sauntered over and started the fire. He began squirting lighter fluid on several of the chunks of wood.

"Han that is way too much fluid," I said, stepping a bit back.

"I know what I'm doing Jack," he said, squirting even more of it over the wood.

"You're going to end up burning off your luscious hair Han. Let it go man," Sean said, getting hand-fed some marshmallows from Neela.

"Shut it."

I sighed. I moved over behind him and pulled his hair back and tying it with one of my extra ponytails.

"There," I said stepping back.

Everyone else was off doing whatever, so they really didn't see what I had done.

Han turned around and half smiled at me. "Thanks," he said, and turned back to the soon-be-fire.

He took out a box of matches and the whole crew scrambled to get away. I hid behind a tree that was several yards away, peeking out from behind it. He lit it and there was a small fireball that lifted about eight feet in the air and it turned into a regular fire.

"Holy shit Han!" was the main response.

"Cry babies," I heard him mutter once we were all huddled around the fire.

We had all been sitting there having a grand old time, making our way through the second bag of sugary fluffiness when there was a really loud cellphone ring. We all turned towards the noise and it was Han.

"Damn it Han, really?" I complained.

"Oh shush," he said, ruffling my hair as he stood up and walked away to answer it.

"We shouldn't have phones when we're out camping," I huffed.

"Yeah, god knows you pried mine from my hands," Twink mumbled.

I looked over at Han, who was now talking lowly and staring at me. I gave him a questionable look, but he just shrugged it off and turned around. Something was up, and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

**ANONYMOUS POV**

"Did you have to call me right now?" Han asked me sounding rather annoyed.

"Cut the crap. Are you going to bring the girl to me or not?" I asked him.

There was silence for a minute. "You know I am."

"Good boy. When?"

I heard him sigh. "Sunday."

"See you then." I said.

"Yeah, whatever," he said and hung up. I just laughed and shut the cell phone.

"They're coming back Sunday," I told the person sitting next to me. They just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R PEOPLE ! XD IT TWILL MAKE MEH HAPPY!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people, I know I know. I'm pretty sure alot of you are about ready to wring my neck for disappearing for about a month, but I'm back now, so please don't hurt me. I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but I recently found new inspiration and plan on getting another chapter out shortly after this.  
>I wanna dedicate this chapter to my real life friend Annie, whom attacked me this morning in school and demanded that I get out this chapter. Here you go girl, and I pray to Bob that you won't try to kill me again when I walk into English tomorrow.<br>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

Camping turned out to be all right, at least after I confiscated Han's phone. We all sat around the fire, telling goofy and embarrassing stories of each other. I yawned and checked my watch. It was already two in the morning.

"Well guys, I'm out," I announced, standing up. I said my goodnights and I climbed into the tent, claiming a room. There were only three rooms in the tent, so some of us got to be roomies. I had already set up my blankets and stuff in a room on one side, and everyone else said they would get their stuff set up when they went to bed.

I flopped down on the huge pile of blankets and I changed into some short sleeping shorts. I flung my shoes off and put on an extra pair of socks I snuggled down in-between the blankets and hugged one of my many pillows. I sat there, listening to the sounds of the outdoors at night. I heard some tapping on the roof of the tent, and all the sudden, I heard Neela scream something about her hair.

"Put out the fire!"

"Screw the fire, get inside the tent!"

"AHHH!"

There was lots of shuffling and suddenly, everyone burst into the tent.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" I asked, trying desperately to move around and make room.

"It started raining," Earl said, pointing out the obvious.

"And I refuse to get soaking wet," Twink said.

"You're not sleeping in here with me, I said, glaring at all of them.

"I'm not sleeping in here with your bed-hogging ass," Twinkie retorted.

"How the hell do you know she's a bed-hog?" Han said, a dark look in his eyes.

Quickly wanting to diffuse the situation that was fixing to occur, I interjected. "He passed out in my room one night while we were playing games, Han. Cool your jets."

Han looked from me to Twink, and back again. He shrugged and lay back on his back, his head on my covered up knee. The rest of the group started arguing about sleeping situations and I started wondering about who was going to be with me.

After some thought, several words back and forth, and lives being threatened, it was decided that Sean and Neela were sharing one room, while Earl, Twink, and Han shared another while Reiko bunked up with me.

Han had said nothing the whole time, and once everyone was moving around, he sat up and crawled over to Reiko and whispered something in her ear.

I felt a hint of resentment as I watched him do this, but I shook it off. Reiko had been listening to Han and I saw her eyes flicker over to me briefly. She nodded and gathered her things and left though the tiny zippered hatch, leaving me completely alone with Han.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. He ignored me and started taking off his clothes to get ready for bed. I felt myself blush like a maniac and I ducked down and hid underneath my blankets.

"Come on Jack, I know you're not that much of a prude," I heard him say from above me. I stuck my hand out of the blanket and flipped him off. I turned on my side, eyes closed and sighed, finally comfortable. At least until Han decided that he wanted to spoon.

He layed down behind me and pulled me close to his chest. I was stiff as a bored, trying like hell not to be sucked into his little world of evilness. But I found it was really hard because not only did he smell absolutely AMAZING, but I found that he was also ripped. He wasn't as cut as Dom in that sense, but he still was muscled enough to make me notice. I felt his strong arm snake around my waist and hold me to him. In an attempt of desperation, I tried moving his arm but he didn't budge.

"Relax," he said in my ear. "If I wanted, I could take you right here, right now, and you wouldn't say a word about it."

I turned my head just enough to glare at him and I turned back over in a huff. I knew it was highly pointless to argue him, I figured, why the hell not. I was laying there, trying to slow my breathing when a thought popped in my head.

"You are wearing pants right?" I blurted out, shying away from him. I looked at his face for the sake of my sanity.

He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "If it makes you feel any better," he started. He grabbed my hand and I was unable to do anything at this point. He took hold of my hand and put it on his leg. He was wearing basketball shorts. I must've let out a breath I didn't realize I had because he chuckled lightly.

"Is it really necessary to be half naked while out camping?" I whispered, noticing he didn't have a shirt of any kind on.

"It's better than what I usually sleep in," he said, narrowing his eyes playfully

It took a second to realize what he was saying and when it donned on me, I squirmed. "Oh my god, that is too much information."

I smushed my head in my pillow, trying to drown out his full out laughter.

I woke up to the sunlight shining straight in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my head under my pillow.

"Come on Dollface," I heard a familiar voice tell me. "Time to get up. We gotta go into the city to get some more supplies."

"UUUGH," I whined. "Why's it gotta be me?"

" 'Cause I said, now get at it," Han said, smacking my ass and retreating out of the tent.

"OWWWWW! That crap hurts!"

"Not supposed to tickle," I heard from the other side of the tent wall.

I sighed. This was not how I planned waking up this morning. I got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and an old Van Halen concert t-shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I shucked on my shoes and maneuvered my way outside the tent.

I wasn't really surprised to see that most of the camp was awake now. Both Neela and Sean were sitting in fold out chairs, hair disheveled, eyes bloodshot, and staring into space.

Reiko and Earl were tinkering with a car, where they found the tools to do it, I have no clue. Twinkie was standing by the small fire, Poptart on a marshmallow-roasting prong and heating it up. I always thought that was gross. Heating up Poptarts is one of the most unnatural things I've seen done in my life.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, taking an energy drink from the cooler.

"I told you already, supplies," Han said, taking me by my arm and unlawfully dragging me to his car.

"How in the name of the Jeebus are you so damn chipper this morning?" I grumbled, strapping myself into the passenger seat. We took off down the mountain at top speed, and I grabbed the Oh Shit handle.  
>He was silent for a moment, then he sort of half smiled at me. "I got to sleep with the girl of my dreams last night," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.<p>

I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink. "Eyes on the road lover boy."

We got into the city and Han's cell rang. I looked at the little annoying phone that was placed in the cup holder, wondering how he snuck it back away from me.

"Yo," he answered the phone.

I snorted. If that was any way to answer the phone on his own terms, I'd love to see how he would work in an office building.

"We're on our way now," he said, stealing a glance at me.

What? I thought he said something about supplies.

"Yeah. I know I said Sunday, but it's convenient now…we'll be by there in a second. Be ready," he said, and hung up.

It was silent in the car for a second before my thoughts processed. "What the hell was that about?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it Dollface," he replied quietly. I watched him shift gears with a blank expression.

"The hell if I'm not going to worry about it Han," I said, getting pissed. "Who were you talking to?"

"Leave it alone," he said in an authoritive voice. The rest of the drive was silent, and the tension in the air of the car was thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

Han began speeding left and right down different streets, drifting at crazy speeds. By the time that we got to an old garage building, I had already chewed over half of my nails off.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly, trying like hell to keep the panic from my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," I barely heard him say.

"What are you-" I didn't get the chance to finish. My passenger door was yanked open and I was tugged out of my seat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched. "Han, HELP ME!"

I struggled, kicking behind me, head butting, anything to get away from the person who had my arms pinned behind me. From behind me, a rag was put over my face and I held my breath for as long as I could. It didn't work out that well, because about ten seconds later, I felt myself fading. I barely heard what sounded like someone mumbling.

"I'm sorry," I heard a familiar voice say, before darkness overtook me.

**HAN POV**

I watched them take Jack and set her into the chair. It was perfect. It hurt me like hell to lie to her, but this was the way that they wanted it done.

I smirked as they struggled and tried to tie her against the back of the chair with the rope. It wasn't going to hurt her, they wouldn't allow her to get hurt by any means. I wouldn't let them.

It was all a twisted joke, but in the end, she'd be grateful. She may not talk to us for weeks on end, but she'll come around.

"Han, get over here and help us!" a usually cheery voice grunted.

"She's not that heavy," I sighed.

"Just get over here and help us you jackass," said the other person.

I sighed and walked over to them. I held Jack's head and upper body back gently while they got the handcuffs around her wrists behind her. They managed to hold her backwards long enough to tie some rope around her midsection to the back of the chair, and around her legs to the legs of the chair.

Once we were done, we all stood back. "I didn't think she weighed that much," one said, sort of huffing.

"It wouldn't have been that bad if you didn't almost kill her with that rag with that shit on it," I retorted.

"Oh shut up Han. It did the job, did it not?"

I shrugged. Now all we had to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Read&amp;Review people! And please for the love of Pete don't kill me. Lord knows I have a feeling Annie won't hold anything back tomorrow...lol<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLE! How are you guys? Sorry this took so long. Between school and wanting to get this JUST RIGHT, it took a bit of time :) Please review, they make me happy and inspire me to write faster :) Thanks for all the alert-adding/favorite-adding you guys are doing, it means alot :D  
>Happy Reading! XOXO-Erika<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

The first thing I noticed was the throbbing of my head. My hands were tingling and I had almost no feeling in them. I opened my eyes slowly. I was still in the same garage that Han had driven me to.

HAN! _I'm going to kick his ass when I get outta here_, I thought to myself.

I looked around and saw several people staring at me. They were covered in head to toe black, and had ski masks on. I could tell one was a chick because the ponytail bump was sticking out the back of her head and showing through the mask.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I growled.

"Oh nothing," a familiar voice said. It was the chick. She sauntered over to me, looking slightly intimidating. She unsheathed a large, Rambo looking knife, and put the blade close to my throat.

I flickered my eyes up at the person. "Dom will kill you," I said through my teeth.

"Oh, I'm not too worried about him," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because Big Brother wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, right, he'll…what did you just say?" I was to say the least, flabbergasted.

I could swear she grinned. She backed away and reached behind her head. I watched in horror as MIA took off the mask. I felt my jaw go slack as I stared at my best friend.

She grinned at me and skipped over to the other two masked people, and there stood Jesse and Letty.

They all had started laughing at my expression. "What in the blue hell are you guys doing here?" I screeched when I found my voice.

There was another burst of laughter. Jesse walked over and started untying me. "Things were getting kind of hot in LA, so Dom sent us out here to watch out for your silly ass."

I winced as the ropes were let loose. I rubbed my arms. "Was it so necessary to make the rope so tight?"

"Had to make it look real," Letty remarked, helping me to my feet. She pulled me into a hug, and I squeezed her tight. I knew it was coming, I felt it. The tears formed in my eyes and I tried like hell to make them go away.

"I missed you guys too much," I said, hoping my voice sounded somewhat normal.

"We missed you too Sweets. And believe me," she replied, pulling back and looking at me. "It wasn't any fun watching Dom and Jesse mope all over the place."

I laughed, then sobered, remembering that Dom left me without saying a word. "How's Vince and Leon? Where are they?"

"Dom's got them doing some stuff, and they'll be over here as soon as Dom get's done beating the crap out of Tran," Mia said behind me.

"Then we'll be able to get Brian and Rome out here," Jesse said.

"Who?" I asked confused. I watched Mia blush and put her head down, while both Jesse and Letty smirked.

"Well Brian is Mia's lover, much to Dom's hating, and Rome is his goofy brother."

"Letty, shut up," Mia said, growing even redder.

"You guys are going to have to spill on this story," I said, laughing at her expression.

"It's going to have to wait for now," Han said, speaking for the first time since I woke up.

I narrowed my eyes, and my good mood all but disappeared. "I'm not riding with you. You're an asshole."

I could tell my words kind of hurt him, but I didn't care. He had put me through hell in a hand basket, even if it was reuniting me with part of my family.

"Give him a break Jack, he was just doing what he was told," Jesse interjected. I rolled my eyes and stormed out the back door, where I assumed their cars were. I was right. Jesse's Jetta and Letty's Nissan were sitting in the back parking lot. I stomped my way over to Jesse's car and got in the front seat.

I smiled slightly as I saw all the empty Cheetos bags in the floorboard and a flood of memories came flooding back. I remembered all the great times we had, going to races and such. Jesse and I always made fun of the idiots with big egos at the races, and we would always be eating Cheetos and drinking Monster, which was the last thing we needed, especially since the both of us had ADD.

The driver door opened and Jesse sat down. I watched him as he strapped himself in the seat. He looked over and grinned at me. "Good to have you back Munchkin."

"I'm not a munchkin, but thank you. I'm good to have at least a couple of you guys back."

He smiled and looked through the windshield at Letty and Mia, who were getting into their cars. They started them and raced off around the corner to follow Han back to the garage.

I crossed my arms, looking over at Jesse. "I'm never forgiving you guys for this."

"Hey," he said. "I had absolutely nothing to do with it. It was actually all Mia's idea. Some joke huh?"

"Had me scared to death. I really though Tran got me. Speaking of which, how is all that crap going?" I inquired.

Jesse sighed. Not a good sign. "Dom's got most of it handled, but Tran is being difficult on leaving LA. Dom has tried going to the higher rank in the family, and that seems to be working best, so all we can do is keep trying."

I nodded and watched as buildings blew past us quickly as we headed back. We finally got back to the garage and the rest of the Tokyo team was already there. Both Earl and Twink were grinning like kids in a candy store. I looked over at Jesse before I got out of the car.

"They knew about this?"

Jesse looked sheepish. "They didn't know this specifically was going down, only that a couple of us were coming into town."

I growled under my breath. "Be honest with me about something Jesse."

"Always," he promised.

"When's Dom coming in?"

"I don't know."

I glared at him. He looked away quickly. "Jesse Dean. Don't you dare lie to me."

"Wednesday," he said, looking awfully guilty. "But it's not completely set in motion yet. That was just an estimate when we left. But it's supposed to be before next Monday though."

I sighed. I had to get this "thing" with Han cleared up before the end of the week, and I had to do it fast.

"Thanks Jesse," I said, and kissed his cheek before I got out of the vehicle.

Earl and Twink saw that I was getting out and quickly took cover behind the nearest car, probably the newfound fear of flying metal objects kicking into conscience.

"I didn't know they were showing up today I swear!" Twink yelled, his hands held high in surrender waving in the air.

"We only knew they were coming, Han wouldn't tell us any more!" Earl added.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it you guys," I said. "Han's the one I plan on burying in the back yard, not you all."

Their sigh of relief was audible, which made the situation with them even funnier.

Everybody gradually showed up, including Han. We were all sitting in the loft, catching up. We all heard Han's car pull up, and the tension in the air thickened noticeably. Han came up the stairs and just walked straight into his office like nothing ever happened.

The door shut and it was scary silent. I got up from sitting in Jesse's lap and marched right into the office. Slamming the door behind me, giving the hint for everyone else to stay the hell away.

**JESSE POV**

There wasn't a whole lot about Jack that had changed in the time that she had been away from us. She was still the same fun girl that everyone loved, but there was something different about her. It seemed like she was even more stubborn. And I wasn't too sure if that was going to be a good thing or not.

I watched as Han came into the room and felt Jack tense up as she sat on my leg, her legs hanging over the rest of my lap. Instead of watching him, like most of the room was doing, I watched Jack. Something about her demeanor changed from happy to see her family, to confused, to angry, and settled on pissed…

She got up, and without a word proceeded to stomp her way to the door and open it, followed by slamming it shut. The message was a little more than clear right then and there.

**JACK POV**

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demanded.

"I think about a lot of things. Can you be more specific?"

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about you dumbfuck."

He tisked at me. HE FUCKING TISKED ME! "No need for such language Jack."

"No need for these damn games either, and yet you insist on playing them."

He looked at me with dark eyes. "Is there a point to your inconsistent rambling, or are you just wasting my time to piss me off?"

"Piss YOU off?" I seethed. "Let me just tell you something about pissing people off. Acting like you're kidnapping someone, taking them to a fucking garage, handing them over to people, WHOM SHE ASSUMES is the bad guy who has a damn bounty over her head, then blowing it over as some big joke? Wouldn't that piss you off just a little bit too?"

By this point, I had been walking towards him during my rant and gotten in his face. We were literally inches from each other's face, staring each other down. He was glaring deep into my eyes, and mine were boring right back.

"This is all very funny coming from a LITTLE GIRL who could be dead right now if it weren't for me," he said, in an eerily calm manner.

I almost laughed. Fine, he wanted to play hardball? Two could play at this game."Its funny how you wanted to fuck this LITTLE GIRL not a week ago huh?"

I watched as confusion entered his eyes. I knew I had him…

"You just wanted to throw me up against that wall and screw my brains out, but you couldn't, knowing that I'm Dom's. And not yours."

I watched his nostrils flair. I had him, and I had him good.

"Watch it Jack."

"Why? Why should I care what you do? It's not like I care if I piss you off anyways. I'm Dom's girl remember? And there's not a damn thing you could do about it."

Before I knew anything, I was against the wall, and Han had a hold of my jaw. "Tread carefully if you know what's good for you."

I smirked at him. "Dom's not gonna be happy about this Han. You know he won't. Touching his girl and all."

His grip grew tighter, almost to the point where it actually started hurting, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it show now.

"I'm not sure how much more patience I have for you Jack. Watch your tongue," he told me in a deadly tone. His eyes finally met mine and they honestly sort of scared me.

I closed my eyes, and prayed to whoever was listening that they would be on my side and laugh their ass off at what I was about to do.

Without warning, I kneed Han straight in the nads, sending him crouched over, gasping for air. I introduced his face straight to my knee and knocked him completely out, sprawled on the ground.

I made a run for my room. Not bothering to look at my friends' faces, I raced into my room and threw several pairs of clothes into a nearby bag and grabbed my huge stash of cash from under the drunken monkey statue I had on my desk and grabbed the green set of keys from my key hook.

I was through the loft and down into the garage with ease and got into one of my prize cars that I had one while at the races. I threw my bag in the small back seat and started my purring car. It was a black Mitsubishi Eclipse that had a pair of red racing stripes down the hood.

I knew for a fact that Han would be looking for my car, so I moved it to an alley beside the garage before I raced off in the Eclipse, heading for the other side of town.

As I pulled up to a stop light, I reached under my seat and pulled out the pen-cap sized GPS Transmitter that Han had installed in all the "Company" cars. I looked at the little thing with small interest. If you weren't looking for it, you would've never noticed a thing about it, but it was actually a little black piece of plastic with a wire sticking out that had a red, blinking light attached.

I snorted and threw it out the window, leaving it behind, just like I hoped to leave Han behind me. I was so pissed at him, I nearly couldn't see straight.

I didn't really have a plan, but I did know that they would be looking through all the hotels for me. I kind of cruised around until I found some old abandoned buildings. They looked highly similar to the ones that housed the races in LA, so I decided to crash there for a while.

I got the large double doors open and realized that this was an old factory building. It would have to do for now. I pulled in and killed the engine of my car. It was completely silent. Nobody trying to bother me, no anything. Just silence, I liked it already.

**LETTY POV**

I watched Jack as she ran down the metal stairs, and into her car. I sighed. She was running again. Did I, or did I not tell Han that she wasn't really good with authority?

We had all heard the shouting that had come from behind the door, but once it became quiet, the rest of the group started talking. I think I was the only one who heard a thud, right before Jack came running like a damn cheetah out of the room.

I got up from the couch after I watched her speed off in an unfamiliar car and walked over to the office and opened the door. There lay Han, knocked out cold. In a way it surprised me, and in a way it didn't. I sighed and walked further into the room. The side of his face was swollen to alleviation, so he looked like a puffer fish.

I whipped out my cell and dialed the number two speed button.

"Hello?"

"Dom, we got a problem."

"What do you mean?" he grumbled.

"Jack. She got pissed at Han."

"Damn it."

"Yeah," I sighed.

I noticed Han was starting to come to. He tried looking up at me with his non-swollen eye. I kicked his leg playfully. "Way to go asshole."

He flipped me off.

**JACK POV**

It had been two days since I made my great escape, and I loved that I was on my own. I ventured out during the day, but only locally. I actually spotted Mia driving around in her car. I could tell she was looking for me, so I backed up really fast and busted a bitch, and hauled ass.

I slept in my car, which was fine by me. It was actually kind of comfortable. Needless to say, I was thrilled with my earlier decision to put in crazily fuzzy seat covers in this car.

My eyes were shut, resting, since it was early in the evening, and I had nothing better to do. I wasn't anticipating on someone finding me.

There was a small tapping on my window. Shit. This was what I was avoiding.

"Go away Lue. I hate you, don't you fucking come near me," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Well," I heard someone say. "I knew you liked your cars, but this is dedication."

My eyes burst open, and I looked through the half open window beside me. "Dom?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN! Wha's gonna happppeeeeen? lol. R&amp;R peeps! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go guys! I got tons of review last time, so lets keep them coming okay? Tell me what ya think! Also, if you have any ideas that you want incorporated into the story, just PM me, and I'll try working it in! Who knows? Your idea could change the whole plotline!  
>HAPPY READING! XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>"You expecting someone else?" he asked smirking.<p>

I threw the blanket off of me and leaped out of the car and into his arms. "I wasn't expecting anybody," I said into his neck. He squeezed me tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much," I said, trying to re-memorize everything about him. The smell of sandalwood flooded my senses, the feel of his skin under mine made it tingle. It was like I was in heaven again.

"So nothing's changed at least," he said.

"What?" I asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

He smirked. "You get pissed, you run. But this time, I'm bringing you home."

"You better be talking about LA home," I warned him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot stand it here. Don't get me wrong, Twink and the rest of the crew is cool, but I don't think I can stay here a second longer without strangling Lue."

"You're calling him by his last name now?"

"We're not on good terms at the moment, so yes."

He shifted me against the car so I was sitting on the back spoiler, my legs still around him. I refused to let him go, I was kind of afraid that he would disappear.

"Would you like to explain that?"

I grimaced. "Not really."

"I wasn't asking."

"Dom, please don't start. I don't wanna fight with you right now."

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke. "Things are good in LA now. We could probably go back this weekend."

I smiled. "Good. I've missed all the smog."

He rolled his eyes. "I see how ya are. Here I am busting my ass to keep you alive, and all you miss is the smog."

"Oh. Is someone getting jealous? Good. Because that someone left me without saying goodbye."

He frowned, squeezing my thighs in his hands. Oh god. Can't let my thoughts get in that direction…not yet at least. "I had to Jack. I don't think I can stand to see you hurt like that."

"But you could see me passed out on a hospital bed?"

He kept a blank face. "Who told you?"

I laughed at his seriousness. He acted as if I caught him with his hand in the engine block. "Let's just say I have a few awesome connections at the hospital now."

He looked at me for a minute and smiled. "Guess what?"

My eyes widened. "There's no telling with you."

He laughed. It was good hearing him laugh again. It was one of the things about him that I missed immensely. "It's almost Christmas."

I rolled my eyes. "As if I don't know this."

Ignoring my comment he continued. "And from what I understand, it'll be your first Christmas in the Toretto household."

I wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, so I let him continue on.

"So, I figured, that instead of staying in the basement with Jesse and Vince, you could move into my room."

I didn't know what to say. So I took the hard road. "And if I don't want to?"

His eyes grew cold. "Then you're just going to hate me then, because you're not moving back into the basement."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly and pulling back to look at him. "Fine, but I call the left side of the bed."

He smiled and kissed me again.

We got in my car and went back to the garage.

"At least you driving's gotten better," Dom mumbled, getting out of the car.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "No hating!"

He stopped walking and looked over at me. "Did you not hear what I said?"

I snorted. "Oh I heard it you big jerk."

Without warning, he was in front of me, towering over my short height.

"What was that? He asked, trying to sound angry.

I knew better. I stood my ground and smirked up at him. "You heard me."

Suddenly, I was flying in the air and then seeing the backside of Dom.

"You wanna try that again?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Put me down you asswipe."

"Aw, that hurt me. You should apologize."

I laughed. "Why don't you take that idea, and shove it straight up your ass."

It was completely silent for a second, then he spoke in a low, deadly-but-sexy voice," Wrong answer Kitten."

"Wh-" I didn't get the change to ask about it, because he was already racing up the stairs. I laughed as he made the stairs easily. I couldn't help but laugh even more when he started towards my bedroom.

"You're such a Neanderthal!" I shouted in between giggles.

"Don't you know it," he growled playfully, kicking my door in and throwing me on the bed.

**HAN POV**

Dom had left the loft to go drag Jack back hours ago, and nobody had heard anything from either one of them since. I was so worried about her, that I had resorted to practically chewing off my thumb, but hey, it was betting than getting lung cancer, if you get my drift.

After what seemed like forever, I heard a car door slam, then Jack's voice. I breathed a sigh of relief. That meant progress at least. It meant she was talking to at least one of us. With the way she reacted when Dom left I was almost afraid she would hate both of us forever. I didn't care if she wasn't talking to me, well, okay, so I'm lying. But in my own defense, I just wanted to give her her family back.

I heard them talking right before there was a peal of laughter right before Dom came raccing up the stairs, Jack thrown over his shoulder.

She was laughing and smiling, something I hadn't seen on her for two whole days. When I saw Dom head for her bedroom, I was pissed, but my heart sank to the pit of my chest. It was my own fault too. I knew I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the girl, but I did anyways. It's what I get for caring I guess.

"Well," Vince said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I see where her priorities are I suppose."

Everyone knew he was joking and chuckled at him.

"I give her a week before she's pregnant," Leon said, stretching out on the couch. I winced at his remark, but said nothing.

"Oh great, that's just what we need," Twink complained. "A tool throwing, five year old, mini Toretto running around."

Everyone laughed at him. Even I gave a little smirk. We all sat in silence, picturing a mini Jack/Dom running around, terrorizing Twink and Earl.

The thought of Jack holding a baby was absolutely amazing, yet when I realized that I wouldn't be the father, I immediately shoved the thought from my head.

**JACK POV**

I watched Dom look at me before locking the door. Oh holy crap.

Smirking, he made his way over to the bed and kneeled in front of me. He slowly took off my shoes, then my socks, kissing my feet as he did so.

I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do, and boy, was I ready.

He kissed my smooth bare legs, all the way up to mid-thigh, and I was staring at him with a smile on my face. His fingers slipped under the hem of my jogging shorts that I was wearing and gently rubbed the skin there. He looked up at me. The lust and caring in his eyes were painfully obvious.

I pulled his face up to mine, kissing his lips. He gently picked me up by my hips and we switched positions so that I was sitting on his lap. He kissed me down my neck when I pulled away for air, almost panting from not only the lack of air, but all the sexual tension in the room.

I pulled on the bottom of his shirt, and he let me take it off. His hands moved roaming over y body, almost as if he were memorizing every part of me.

His muscles were incredible, to say the least. I knew he was buff, but this was almost ridiculous. They were bulgy, and his abs looked like someone sculpted them from marble. Is it wrong to want to lick someone's abs? Hm, almost makes ya wonder…

"Arms up," he said against my neck. The vibration of his voice caught me by surprise and sent shivers down my spine.

Then he did something that would've brought me to my knees had I not already been sitting down.

He nipped the skin right above my collarbone, making me moan and involuntarily grind my hips against his. I could tell he was smiling as he gently squeezed my hips in his hands.

He then practically ripped my shirt off, sending it flying to a dark corner of the room. His warm hands touched my skin and it felt like an enticing fire.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He practically ignored my attempts to kiss him as he attacked my neck again, earning even more involuntary moans. It's like this evil man knew my weak spots.

He placed light chaste kisses up my neck until he got right below my ear. I could feel his breath, warm and inviting.

"If we don't stop right now Sweetness, I won't be able to control myself. And we both know they're listening," he said quietly.

I was breathing so hard, I barely had heard what he had even said. All that I heard was stop, and I tried breathing normally.

"UUUUGGGGHHH!" I finally shouted, slipping from his lap and burying my face into my pillow.

I heard two things at once: Dom's laughing, and several EWWWs from behind the door. He was right…as usual…

* * *

><p><strong>Read&amp;Review! Love you guys! MWAH!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Hi! Please people, for the love of god, don't throw rotten tomatoes or rocks at me. I know this is FAAARRRR overdue, but I kept re-writing it. I'm serious, I must've re-written this godforsaken chapter at least six times before I got it the way I wanted it. This one's longer than what I've been doing, so I hope I live up to your expectations!  
>HAPPY READING! XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>For three days straight, I packed all of my stuff. And the only reason it took that long was because of Dom. Aside from the daily essentials, like showering, eating, etc, he took it upon himself to…er…distract me from my work.<p>

After yet another steamy make out session, I started taking down and packing up all the posters and pictures that had began to collect on the walls around the room.

Dom, being the overly-egotistical man that he was, laid back on my bed, watching me move around the room.

I un-tacked some pictures of Neela and I with Sean at the docks, smirking at the hilarious memories. I was definitely grateful for Twink taking all these pictures now, even if he was annoying at the time.

I felt Dom's eyes watching me as I went from wall to wall. I tried ignoring him, but it didn't work well.

I snuck a casual glance his way. He was lying on his side, head propped on his elbow, looking my way. Oh yeah, did I mention the fact that he was shirtless? Well yeah, he was.

He was grinning at me, clearly noticing my apparent not-so-subtleness.

"See somethin' you like Babe?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I laughed. "I could say the same thing." I went back to work on the walls, occupating myself from the oh-so-tempting hunk of muscle behind me. It worked…for about thirty seconds.

I heard the mattress squeak, then felt him behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder. It wasn't anything sexual at all…thank Jebus, otherwise I think I would've jumped him by now.

Dominic and I had a chat about our…alone time…yeah, that's a good word for it. We decided to wait until we got back to LA. We decided mutually that we would wait until everything was settled and went back to normal before we got THAT intimate.

"You notice something with Han lately?" Dam asked after watching in silence for a few minutes.

Unintentionally, my body stiffened. I knew he felt it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he continued. "he seems weird. I go into a room and he closes up."

Biting my lip, I shrugged. "Han's Han. Nobody can ever really tell with him."

The ever-growing silence had me mentally climbing walls. I knew he was going to eventually put two and two together, but I didn't ever expect it to be so soon. Naturally, I was caught off guard.

"Did you and hi ever get together?" he asked, his voice dark. Oh boy, here we go.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes and no."

His grip tightened on my waist, and I gasped softly. I don't think he realized he did it. "Yes OR no Jack. Take your pick," he growled.

I turned to face him, looking into his eyes. They looked almost like onyx, not at all his usual chocolate brown; he was beyond pissed.

"We only kissed. Twice. And it meant nothing," I said quickly, hoping to defuse the bomb that was in danger of going off. The last thing we needed was a raging Dominic Toretto on our hands, beating the crap out of Han.

He actually relaxed a little after I said that. "So you went no further?" he questioned.

I shook my head vigorously. "I kept thinking of you. It just felt wrong, kissing someone else."

He smiled a little at that. "Okay."

It was my turn to smile, and I reached on my tippy-toes to kiss his lips sweetly. He kissed me back lovingly, his lips soft over mine.

After a second or two he pulled back. "I have some stuff I have to do before we take off tonight. I'll meet you at the airport though, okay?"

I frowned, but nodded. "See ya tonight then."

He moved and pulled on a white t-shirt over his head. As he walked over to the door, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and left.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I really didn't know what to do about the Han situation. Ever since I got back, he's been in a royally pissy mood. I knew exactly what Dom had been talking about when he mentioned Han being different…

_Yesterday morning, I had risen from my cave early to go get some soda and food to take back into the room for Dom and I. I tiptoed into the kitchen, trying not to wake up anyone. _

_I had pretty much forgiven Han, but nobody said anything about talking to him._

_He was sitting on the counter, a coffee mug in his hand and his hair disheveled. His flannel pajama pants and wrinkled t-shirt clung to his body, and I bit my lip, trying my damnedest to ignore him. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for days._

_I ignored him as I patted over to the fridge, taking out the milk and setting it on the table. I got the Cheerios and two bowls from the cabinet and started pouring it into the bowl, all the while feeling his eyes boring into my back. _

"_So you're with him now?" he asked softly._

_Startled, I turned around to catch him looking at me expectantly and sipping his coffee. _

"_Excuse me?"_

_He just lifted his eyebrows, in only a fashion that he could._

_I snorted. "Good fucking morning to you too." I turned back to the cereal and poured the milk, trying to hurry so I could get out of there._

_ "So you're just going to run back to LA and act like nothing happened?"_

_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Talking to this man without yelling was going to be a full time job. I walked semi-calmly over to the silverware drawer and snatched up two spoons and slammed it shut with my hip. _

_ "Are you going to answer me? Or are you taking the toddler alternative?" he asked, watching me like a hawk._

_ I slammed the spoons down on the tabletop and whipped around to face him. "Quite frankly Lue, it's none of your damn business what Dominic and I are doing together. It doesn't matter if he and I are together because it has nothing to do with you. And as for running back to LA, away from you? You're damn right I am. I should've never kissed you to begin with you confusing, womanizing, piece of shit." I had started walking towards him, poking my finger into his chest with every word. "I'm happy with DOM. This little thing, between you, and me it meant nothing. It should've never happened. You were just a substitute for Dom. So get it out of you head now and leave me alone, because after Saturday, you don't have to worry about me anymore," I hissed, picking up the cereal bowls and practically stomping towards the doorway from the kitchen._

_I picked up a couple bottles of soda on the way and left the kitchen without another word. _

So I was a little harsh on the guy. But I soon realized that as soon as the words left my mouth, they were true. I meant for them to be meaningless, but I couldn't keep it inside anymore.

I knew the guy had basically saved my ass, multiple times, but that didn't mean he had the right to grope it, speaking metaphorically.

I stood back up and got back to packing.

"Is that everything?" Letty asked me, helping me take the last of the boxes and bags out of my room. We decided to do what we did last time and just packed my cars full of my stuff.

Since my belongings had grown a bit since I had been in Tokyo. I decided to keep both my Impreza and Eclipse. I left the rest of my winning cars to Twink and Earl, telling them not to use them just for parts.

"Yeah, that's it," I said, closing the door to my room. I shut my door slowly. It felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind. I had grown to love my Tokyo family, but it was time to go home.

I walked towards the stairs, smiling as I saw my Tokyo family waiting for me by my car.

"Guys, don't do this," I whined. I pouted, walking over to them.

Neela was the first to hug me. She squeezed me tight and I did the same to her. "Stay outta trouble, you hear me?"

I nodded, trying to keep back the tears. "Keep those three outta trouble and you gotta deal," I said, nodding towards Sean, Twink, and Earl. She smiled and laughed.

The three troublemakers decided to have a group hug and squeeze the life outta me. They finally let go after having me promise to email and text them all everyday.

I hugged and said my goodbyes to Reiko too. I hadn't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with her, but she was sweet all the same.

I finally got to the end of the line, and Han was standing there, watching me. I smiled a small smile his way and hugged him. I felt sort of bad about my blow up at him the other day, but we both knew I was too stubborn to apologize.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear before he let me go. I nodded, stepping back.

I went over and got in my car, shutting my door. I started it and revved the engine, peeling out in the garage before I took off towards the airport, the DT team following me.

I pulled into a parking spot in the lot and killed the engine. Dom had arranged for all of our cars to be picked up later and shipped back to LA, so I wasn't worried about it much.

We all went inside and did the whole baggage/security thing and finally got on the plane. I was looking around intently for Dom, because his seat was right beside mine, and it was empty.

I sat back and closed my eyes for a few minutes, hoping to calm my nerves. A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my leg. I didn't open my eyes, I only said, "If you know what's good for your well-being, you will take your hand off my leg right now."

"Aw, and I was having so much fun too," Dom's voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Get over it," I said, smirking.

He squeezed my thigh and slithered his fingers through mine. I smiled at him and leaned my head against the seat.

My phone buzzed and I dug it out of my pocket.

_TWINKIEMAN: Check ur carry-on. We all got a little present for ya. And no, it's not dangerous._

I frowned and looked in the small bag that I had brought on board. There was a picture in a frame. The picture was the whole Tokyo crew, including me, at one of the races. It was the night that I had the whole Batman thing going on and we were all goofing around, sitting on Han's car. I was sitting in between Twink and Han, leaning my head on Twink's shoulder and holding Han's gummy bear bag. Sean was on the other side of Han, actually sitting on the car, holding Neela in his arms, and Earl and Reiko were kneeling in front of the rest of us. None of us really wanted to take it, so we were smirking or looking totally badass. It was a picture perfect moment, and I would never forget it.

I tried not to cry as I held up my phone again and sent a mass-text to them all.

_JackJackAttack_: _I hope you all know I hate you right now….You idiots made me almost cry :l_

I got replies teasing me about it, but then the stupid attendant lady made me put my phone up.

"Looks like a good pic. We'll all have to take one sometime," Dom said quietly. I looked at him and smiled. "You bet your ass we do."

* * *

><p><strong>o.O What you tink? Should I end it there and maybe just leave it like that? No sequel or anything. Hmmm. Tell me what you think in the review people! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people! I know, its amazing, I've updated. lol. I hope you all love this chapter, because after this, it's gonna get kinda angsty for a bit. Maybe, depends on what I decide. Also, I know a few of you have been waiting for me to address the issue of her family story. It will come shortly people, please be patient. Until then...  
>HAPPY READING!<br>XOXO-Erika  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DOM POV<strong>

It was Thursday night when we all got in from the airport. All three of the girls, including Letty, were asleep and didn't look like any of them were waking up anytime soon.

"Vince, get Letty. Leon, get Mia," I told them as I picked up Jack from the front seat of the Civic. She sighed as she tried to find a more comfortable position in my arms. Her hair had escaped from the ponytail she had it in, so it was all splayed against her face. I walked slowly up to the house so I wouldn't jostle her. She sighed and snuggled her face deep into my chest. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

I made it through the front door and up the stairs before she stirred.

"Dom?" she asked, looking around.

"I'm here Jack," I told her as I opened the door to my- to our bedroom.

"Where's here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Home, babe," I said, laying her down on the bed.

"Oh," she frowned. "I knew that." She turned over and laid down on my pillow, cuddling with it to her side.

I almost laughed. I pulled my boots off before I slipped into a pair of grey basketball shorts, not even bothering to put a shirt on.

I went over to Jack and took off her Chucks, along with her jeans. I about fell over dead when I realized she was wearing blue lace panties. I would give my best car to bet that her bra matched.

I took off her jacket and almost thanked god that she decided to wear one of her black tank tops underneath.

I sank into bed next to her, pulling her close so that her back was against my chest in true spooning fashion.

She wiggled closer to me seeking warmth, and I thought I was going to die. She wriggled her tight little ass right against my…partner in crime. Needless to say, he was straight at attention.

I silently groaned, knowing it was going to be a long night.

**JACK POV**

I woke up and noticed first thing that my nose was smushed against something hard. My first thought was I rolled onto the floor again. But then I remembered that the floor didn't smell like a six foot three, walking sex on legs man that I was so fond of. I smiled, remembering part of last night.

" 'Morning," I heard the voice above me. It was still husky from slumber.

I lifted my head to look at him. He was watching me, messing with a strand of my hair.

"Good morning," I said, pecking his lips and flopping my head back onto the pillow.

"Are you aware," he began. "That you talk in your sleep?"

I moaned, and hid my face under the black comforter. "What did I say?"

He chucked lightly. "Oh nothing much. But I do believe the term you used was 'Are you gonna eat that?'," he said, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh my god," I whined, face-palming myself.

He laughed at my antics. "Don't worry about it babe. It's just something I'll have to get used to," he said, kissing my forehead before he hopped out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, flipping the blanket from my legs. I watched him walk over and get a pair of his clothes from his dresser before glancing at the alarm clock that was ontop of it.

"Late, its already ten-thirty. Meaning that if you want to go to the races tonight, you better get your ass to the garage and get to work," he said, throwing his clothes over his shoulder and making his way to the door.

I pouted, fakely of course, and leaned forward on my elbows, peering up at him. I wasn't really going to bother asking why or how I ended up in just my underwear and a tank top in Dom's bed, but I figured I could use an advantage anyways. "But Dom," I said in a sickly sweet and innocent voice. "Don't you want to stay in bed with me?"

I smiled to myself as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me.

"You my little minx, are in major trouble," he said in a strained voice before he left the room like his ass was on fire.

Something told me that Mr. Calm-and-Serene more than likely had a boner from hell. The thought alone make me both blush and giggle a little.

Ten seconds later, I heard banging on the bathroom door. "Get the fuck out, NOW!" Dom roared.

You could hear someone scramble out and Dom rush inside, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. I almost fell off the bed I was laughing so hard.

The door clicked open and I looked up. I had rolled over on my back during my fit of hilarities so Jesse looked upside down. He was smirking at me, so I'm pretty sure he got the jest of what was going on.

I realized I was still in my underwear, so I pulled the blanket back over myself, sitting Indian style.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you took it upon yourself to be a cock tease," he said, leaning against the door frame.

I waggled my eyebrows playfully at him and grinned. "He knows he loves it."

Two hours later, I was in the hot garage, replacing a turbo kit on a car last minute. I hated last minute jobs, mainly because they were a total pain in the ass.

It was hot as hell, but when wasn't it? This was the only thing about home that I didn't miss when I was in Tokyo. The damn weather.

While I sat there, contemplating the differences between California and Tokyo, all while fighting with the damned socket wrench, Mia bounded up beside me.

"Hey Jack, what are you gonna wear tonight?" she asked, fiddling with a nearby wrench.

" 'Dunno," was my reply. "Hand me the 3/8 socket will ya?"

It was placed in my hand and I went back to work.

"Would you object to going shopping?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Both of us know why."

"Could I shop for you then?"

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Why the need to shop anyways? I have clothes!"

"Because Jack, you need a new look for your comeback. And you can bet your pretty little ass that Dom's going to flaunt you more than he used to."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not changing just for other people Mia, you know better."

I frowned at what I said. God I sounded like a mom…

She sighed. "Jack, you don't realize what this means do you? You're Queen of the Streets now Sweetie! Dom is Kind, you're his chick, so that makes you head bitch!"

All that was heard was the dropping of my tool. She was right, beyond right actually.

"Holy shit," I said to myself, finally letting it sink in.

Mia laughed beside me. "See why you have to be smokin' hot tonight?"

I felt strong arms slip around my torso and warm breath at my ear.

"She's always smokin' " Dom said, kissing my neck. I smiled and leaned against him.

"No dresses Mia, I mean it," I said, looking her way.

"I second that motion," Dom said, biting the spot where my neck met my shoulders.

Mia squealed in delight, ignoring the fact that we were basically making out in front of her. She ran away, begging Vince for cash.

"She better not turn me into a whore," I mumbled against Dom's lips.

"Knowing Mia, there's no telling."

"I don't see how you can stand kissing me like this," I said, pulling away for air a few minutes later. "My hair is messed up, I'm covered in grease, and I smell like oil."

He grinned at me, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer. "Just how I like 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! They make meh so happy! lol :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"Mia, I already told you, I'm not wearing heels! It's bad enough you got me into this damned thing," I said, pulling at the black corset with pink skull crossbones on it. I had talked my way out of a miniskirt and into a pair of black tight leather pants.

"Jaaack! It would look great with your outfit though! PLEEEAASE!" she begged, using those puppy-dog eyes on me.

I glowered at her. "If I say yes, will you let me wear my arm sleeves?"

Her eyes visibly brightened and she nodded vigorously. "Deal. Now, four inch or six?"

I felt my eyes bug out. "Three."

"Four it is."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, already feeling the blister beginning to form on my heel, and I hadn't even put on the damned things yet. I caught the shoes she threw at me and held one up, showing off it's spikiness.

"You could shank someone with this effin' thing!"

Letty snorted, coming into the room. "Those are nothing. You should see Mia's "fuck me" pumps."

I turned around to look at her, risking getting burned by the straightener that Mia was running though my hair. "I'm going to pretend that didn't come out of your mouth."

Both of them laughed at me. We had all decided that instead of waiting on us, the guys could go ahead and go to the races without us, and we would drive and catch up later. Mia had done a good job in not making me look like a total hooker. The heels she gave me were actually cute, the leather pants she gave me were comfortable with the chain belt that made it even more cute. I had the black corset that had the pink crossbones on it, along with the torn black gloves that went up to my elbow. As far as accessories go, I had a choker and a chain necklace on with silver hoops as earrings. My hair was straightened and my bangs were over to the side. I. Looked. Good.

"Are we done yet?" Letty complained, kicking her feet up in the air. She had laid down on Mia's bed and was efficiently bored. She was wearing black jeans and her signature boots, along with a green spaghetti-strapped tube top. Her hair was up and big surprise, she had no accessories. Letty never had been one for dressing up.

"Now we are," Mia said, grabbing her purse.

We headed out the door and into our cars. We all three hauled ass through the city to where the races were held, on account of we were almost late. We pulled into the empty lot and for some reason, Letty and Mia let me be in the middle and they took my flanks as we made our way towards the loud music and cars. I flipped my red neon ground effects and turned up my rock music.

The stares people gave me were great. I had slowed down so I wouldn't run anyone over. We got to the DT parking spots and I pulled into the empty spot beside Dom's car.

I got out of my Mitsubishi and walked over next to Dom who was currently in a very heated discussion with Hector and wasn't paying attention. I completely ignored the blatant stares from most of the male population, and the glares from the female side too.

"Did you hear me Hector?" Dom said, clearly not in a happy mood. Hector was ignoring him, and gawking at me.

"Hello?" Dom said, waving his hand in Hector's face.

"Dominic Anthony Toretto, one would think you would pay attention to your girlfriend when she shows up," I said, putting on a mock pout.

He turned around and I swear his eyes almost bugged out of his head. His eyes trailed down my body, practically ravishing me internally.

"Nice," he said, pulling my body close to his. His hands were right above my ass, rubbing in small circles. "Remind me to thank Mia later."

I laughed. "Of course."

I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck, tilting my head, taking his bottom lip between my own lips. The plush skin was surprisingly soft and supple and I found a small noise forcing itself out of my throat.

Dom seemed to enjoy this, as not a moment later; his tongue darted out to meet my lips. A sigh escaped through my mouth and before I knew it, the hot, pink muscle had worked its way in and was sliding against my own.

The sensation was more than I could handle and another soft keening noise echoed into the room before it was mixed with a low groan coming from my counterpart's own mouth.

My whole body trembled against his and after a moment he pulled away. I blinked for a second before our eyes locked and the sight before me nearly took my breath away. Well. Had I not already been slightly panting, anyway.

There was a loud, overly annoying cough. I turned my head to see Vince, Letty, and Leon grinning obnoxiously.

"If you two are done playing tonsil hockey, can we race now?" Letty asked, giving us a knowing look.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up. I have so much dirt on you that you could be my slave for the next three years if I wanted."

Her face grew pale and she looked a bit defeated. She stuck out her tongue and I laughed at her.

"Are we going to race or sit here and watch the next two famous porn stars go at it?" Hector asked, smirking.

Ignoring him, I turned back to Dom. "Who are you racing?"

"Brian, Jamal, and some new guy," Dom said, looking over at the starting line.

Jamal was a crowd favorite, but he played around too much. I had actually made friends with Brian, seeing that he was almost always hanging around Mia. His brother, well not real brother but the two were obviously close, Rome was actually the guy that Letty was "secretly" seeing that she didn't want anyone knowing about. I had accidentally walked in on the two feverishly making out in the garage and that was when I gained dirt on Letty. I wasn't really going to tell anyone about them, but something already told me that most of the team knew.

An idea crossed my mind as I watched Brian and Jesse make sure everything under the hood of Brian's precious silver and blue Lancer was good to go.

"Dom, you know I love you right?" I said, putting on my best innocent face.

"Oh god, what now?" Letty said, eyeing me warily. Dom just simply raised an eyebrow.

"Can I take your place in the race tonight? I promise I'll let you go the next round."

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked as if he was thinking about it. "Fine," he finally said. "But you better win, we have a reputation ya know."

I grinned. "Duh." I quickly kissed his lips, ignoring the glowering of nearby chasers, and raced off to find Leon, Vince, Brian, and Rome. I had a plan.

I knew that Dom was not going to willingly hand over the keys of his car, so I had to think of something. Mia said I needed to do something to show all the chasers that I was the Queen, so I figured why the hell not start tonight?

I found all of them leaning over a car, seemingly changing NOS bottles. "Can I ask you guys for a giant favor?"

Rome peeked over at me. "Depends Baby Girl. Are we going to get arrested?"

I snorted. "Nope."

"Get in trouble with our girls?"

"Nope."

"Get our skulls bashed in?"

"Eh," I replied, contemplating. "Possibly."

"Get in trouble by Dom?"

"More than likely. But I'll cover your asses."

"I'm in," he said, smiling.

Vince turned and looked at me. "What exactly are you doing?"

I sighed. "I'm trying to jack Dom's keys so I can race in his car tonight."

"I thought Dom was racing," Brian said, frowning.

"He'll get the chance later. I talked him into letting me take his place for now though."

"What do you need us to do?" Leon asked, thoroughly amused.

I grinned at them. "I need you guys to hold him down so I can steal his keys and run off to race before he catches me."

"Easier said than done Little Bit," Vince said, running his hand through his hair. Seeing him do that sort of reminded me of Han. But I couldn't think of him right now, I was on a mission from hell.

"All right," I said, forming a small huddle within us. "Here's what we gotta do…"

The plan was set. I walked back over to where the cars were, sitting over by Letty. "What are you doing?" she asked me, leaning over.

"Nothing," I said, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. Inside I was like the energizer bunny though.

"That's bullshit. I know that look in your eyes."

I turned to her and grinned, noticing the guys were making their way over our way. "Just watch."

The guys pretty much formed a circle around a wary Dom.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked, looking around.

I walked over to him, being all casual-like. "I asked them to."

He looked at me, now distracted, just like I planned. "What is this, mutiny?"

I laughed. "You could say that, but I'll make it up to you, I swear of it."

He narrowed his eyes, tensing up. "NOW!" I shouted, and all four of the guys advanced on him. He went into fight mode and knocked Brian to the ground right before Vince and Rome got a hold of his arms, pulling him to the ground while Leon sat on his legs, restraining him.

A crowd had grown around us, just watching. There was a round of murmurs and gasps as the guys wrangled Dom. Once they had him down and he wasn't going anywhere, I rushed over and snatched the keys from his pocket.

He was glaring at me. "You are in soo much trouble."

I smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time. Definitely won't be the last."

I bent down and kissed his lips quickly before he could realize what I was doing and I ran off, well as fast as I could in these blasted heels.

"Hold him right there!" I yelled behind me as I hopped into the Charger and started it revving the engine. There was tons of laughter around us as I pulled out in front of Dom.

He was watching me with livid eyes. I revved the engine even more and winked at him, causing him to start to thrash wildly. I squeaked and headed for the finish line.

I pulled up and noticed Brian was already somehow there, holding a hurting jaw.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked me, a goofy smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. It can't be any worse than what I'm going to get at home."

He visibly cringed. "Dom seemed pretty pissed."

"He'll get over it."

"READY!" Hector yelled. I put the car in first gear, already more than ready to take off. Everyone was revving, warming up and preparing their engines.

"GO!" and we all took off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So whattya think? REVIEW PLEASE! If there are enough reviews, and no objections, I might even give Jack and Dom some ALONE TIME in the next chapter :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

***Peeks out from bullet-proof wall* Uh, Hi you guys! I know, there is absolutely no excuse for how late this chapter and not updating for well over a month. Without my laptop (School issued, they took it back for repairs over the summer) I feel kinda lost and without my muse. I've had this typed out for a while, but I've just now been able to post it. So here you guys are! :D Besides all that, what do you guys think of a lemon, or at least something highly citrus-y. I can definitely do it, but I want to know your opinions. **

**And for a few of my readers who don't know what lemons mean..meaning my friends that I go to school with and read my stories, just google it.  
><strong>

**HAPPY...finally...READING :D  
>XOXO-Erika<strong>

* * *

><p>As I crossed the finish line in the lead, I felt pride relish within me. Even if Brian would've won, it would've done the team good. But the fact that I had won the race made it a different story altogether. It felt like I was ontop of the world, and nobody had the power to even think about taking it from me. Plus, the fact that I was in Dom's car might've helped a bit.<p>

As I pulled up to the parked cars where everyone was waiting, there were cheers coming form all around me. I put on a small smirk, even though I was grinning like an idiot on the inside. The first ones to find me were Letty and Jesse. Letty was glowing with pride as she came up and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Nugget," she said in my ear, still holding me.

"Don't make me cry you bitch," I said, holding back tears.

We both laughed, pulling back. I looked over at Jesse, who had an excited/nervous look on his face.

"You do know that he's going to kill you now," he said, looking around while he gave me a half-hug.

"No he won't. She gets away with murder," Vince said, walking up behind us. I turned around and gasped. He had a nasty black eye already forming and his lip was bleeding a little bit.

"Gotcha good, didn't he?" I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's an understatement," he grumbled. "Your little ass owes me big time."

"Agreed," I said, smirking.

Before I knew it, I was being hoisted onto Rome and Leon's shoulders and being spun around. The crowd loved it and cheered louder.

"Put her down," we heard someone practically roar. The cheering all but became silent as Dom walked into view. He looked scarily pissed as he walked around the car.

I looked around to see all my so called friends had all backed away a good four feet after I was practically flung onto the ground. Pansyasses.

I felt something pushed into the back waistband of my pants from behind me. I saw Hector out of the corner of my eye backing away quickly, his eyes on Dom. I took it out and realized that it was the cash I had won. Silently thanking Hector, I quickly came up with a plan.

I watched him as he stormed in front of me, until my face met his chest. I looked up at his face, trying so hard not to laugh at his expression. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were almost black.

I not-so-slyly held the huge rolled up wad of cash showing him what it was, before I stuffed it in the front pocket of his jeans. It didn't work. He kept his eyes locked on mine, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Tell me the car is okay," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes at me.

It took me a second to realize what he said. "You're worried about the damned car?" I asked, not believing it myself. "I just won my first race back and you're worried about that god-forsaken, goddamned…UGH!"I cried out, flinging my arms in the air in exasperation before I turned away, about to stomp towards my car.

He grabbed my arm and swung me back towards him, forcing me to face him. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw tense.

"I'm very proud of you," he almost growled. His lips crashed against mine without warning, his lips lingering as he grabbed my ass, bringing me closer to him.

There was a mixture of whoops and groans that surrounded us, but I ignored them all. My mind was too concerned about the man who was currently making my knees weak. He backed off a little, almost savoring the kiss. I broke away, desperately in need of air, and put my forehead against his.

"Don't even think for a second that you're out of trouble Jacqueline," he told me after a few seconds, his voice full of lust.

I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. "That doesn't work on me," I said, turning and heading towards Letty, who was conveniently conversing with Rome.

"Oh my god you're alive," Letty exclaimed, doing her best Frankenstein doctor impression.

"Hallelujah," Rome said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. As I walked up to him, I noticed that Rome also had a fat lip and a swollen cheek bone.

"Sorry about your face man," I apologized. "I didn't realize he was gonna get that pissed about it."

Rome scoffed. "Don't worry about it Baby Girl. It was worth seein' Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass get a little riled up."

I looked behind me to make sure Dom hadn't heard his little endearment. He was talking to Brian and Leon, all the while his eyes still watching me. Leon nodded at something Dom had said and started pushing his way through the crowd towards us.

"Dom said the party is going to be at Hector's place tonight," he said, leaning on the side of Letty's car.

Letty and I exchanged confused glances. The after-party was at the Fort. What the hell changed?

"Dom wants to talk to you too," Leon said, using my shoulder for an arm rest.

"And he couldn't talk to me earlier because…?"

He shrugged. "Dom is Dom. You can never tell with his crazy ass," he replied.

I frowned, feeling a very strong sense of déjà vu at his words. I shook those thoughts from my mind as I walked over to Dom. I gave a simple look over at Brian, giving him a silent signal to move around. To my surprise, he did, giving me a nod of acknowledgement as he walked away.

"So you like your newfound power huh?" Dom asked, pulling me in front of him. He was sitting on Hector's car, and he turned me so I was in between his legs, facing the clusters of people browsing the cars.

I snorted. "I woulda punched him until he left anyways."

I felt him chuckle behind me. "Listen, I need you to meet me back at the house in about an hour, alright?"

I looked at him over my shoulder. "The party's at Hector's though. Aren't we going?"

His arm circled my torso, rubbing the corset against my skin. "The team is, we aren't."

A little red flag in my mind went up and my thoughts began swarming. "Um, okay," I said. He smiled and kissed my neck softly before shamelessly reaching between my breasts to get the single key to the Charger.

"DOM!" I cried, squirming. I sure as hell wasn't a prude, but this wasn't normally something Dom did, least of all in public like this. He just winked at me before practically strutting off.

My jaw was still wide open when Jesse and Rome walked up beside me. "Jay, can we ride with you to go get some food?" Jesse asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Why can't you take your own car?" I asked, finally taking my eyes off the arrogant ass I called my boyfriend.

"I'm blocked in and Rome doesn't wanna take his car," he replied.

"Please Baby Girl? We're dying here. Think of it as my return favor," Roman almost begged.

I rolled my eyes, taking out my keys from my pocket. "Where are we going?" I asked, heading towards my Mitsubishi. Both of them quickly piled in, Jesse in the back while Rome rode up front with me.

"McDonalds," they said in union.

I laughed. "You gotta buy me a shake."

"Duh," Jesse said, watching people through the window.

While the guys talked on the way there, I couldn't help but wonder what Dom was planning. It was like he went from ready to strangle me one minute to all kissy-goo-goo in another. Something was going on, and I was gonna make it my mission to sure as hell find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R people! Remember, I need your opinions on the lemon idea!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE. So. Why this got deleted? Family got interested in my stories...definitely not a good thing when you've got a lemon. It just brings up too many questions that a 17 year old like me just can't answer...with a straight face anyways. I've gotten several inquiries as to why I deleted this lemon so yeah. Here it is, again. Letting you know now, this was pretty much my first time writing one, back..eh, 3 or 4 months ago.**

**Please excuse any mistakes, because I quickly and sloppily proof read this. **

**If you're under the age of 16 or aren't mature enough to read this, don't. Because I don't exactly respond well to flames. At. All. Drop me a review and tell me what you think (:  
>HAPPY READING! XOXO-<br>Erika**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

After I dropped off Tweedle Dee and Dumber, who were now happily munching on quarter pounders and French fries, I looked at the glowing neon numbers on my dashboard. I had twenty minutes to get back to the fort and I was ridiculously anxious to find out what Dom was going to do.

I decided to go say bye to Letty before I headed off. I pulled the car in front of where she was standing and saw her playing keep-away from Rome, using the burger as bait.

"Hey girlie, I'm headin' out," I called out, rolling my window down.

She walked over and stuck her head inside. "Hey, do you have any idea what the Big Guy is doing?" she asked, taking a bite of Rome's burger.

"HEY! You better not be eatin' my food!" he shouted from behind her. I grinned and leaned over, taking a bite for myself.

Letty laughed. "It always tastes better when its someone else's huh?"

I nodded. "Indeed. But to answer your question, no. I wasn't told anything but to meet him at the fort."

"Well he disappeared about thirty minutes ago, so I'm guessing he's already there waiting on ya."

I nodded again, picking up my shake and sipping it continuously. "I'll call you later chickadee. You know how Dom gets if someone's late."

Letty laughed and agreed. "See ya later."

I did a huge, unnecessary burnout before I took off towards the house. The last thing I heard above my tires was Rome crying out, "YOU OWE ME A BURGER!"

A few minutes later, I pulled into the driveway, which was uncharacteristically empty, but I did see Don's car backed safely into the garage. I killed the car and got out, opting for going around through the back door.

It was dark inside, so I flipped on the light on the vent-hood over the stove before I went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, sitting on the counter. I was quiet for a second, just listening to the odd calmness over the house. I heard a door close upstairs, then footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over and grabbed a knife from the sink beside me, hiding it slightly behind my thigh….just in case it wasn't Dom coming down those stairs.

"What have I told you about drinking, Jack?" I heard Dom's voice come from the shadow hovering in the doorway. I smirked, despite my nervousness, and leaned my head against the upper cabinets behind me. "Oh yeah? Ever heard of rebellion?"

I watched him make his way over towards me, and was currently re-thinking my taunting. He stood in front of me, his hands resting on my leather-clad legs since I had sat on the counters. I could feel the heat from his hands through the pants, and thoughts began swirling in my head.

His face was slightly illuminated in the dim light, but it was enough that I could put my arms on his shoulders without poking his eye out.

"You remember what happened last time you re rebelled?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"You mean the time you left me all alone in an abandoned parking lot in some unknown-to-me part of town?" I deadpanned.

He visible winced a little. "Not something I wanted to be reminded of right now."

I laughed, lifting the beer to my lips, only to have it taken away and chugged by Dom, who was watching me the entire time. He finished it off and slammed the bottle on the counter beside me.

"Satisfied?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He smiled in the way that only Dom Toretto could. He lifted his hands from my legs to my waist so he could pull me closer to him, almost forcing my legs apart so our waists were extremely close.

"Now I am," he mumbled, nipping the skin of my neck gently. I smiled, having a feeling where this night was headed.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Dom nuzzled Jack's neck after he felt her shiver a little. His mouth found its way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses the further he traveled downward.

"Are you aware," he murmured against her jugular vein, "that you were" he kissed hercollarbone, "absolutely" he worked his way towards her breasts "gorgeous tonight?"

Jack's hands were practically glued to Dom's shoulders now, her fingers almost embedding themselves into his shoulders. Because he had a wifebeater on, he could easily feel her actions, enjoying the moment for what it was.

His lips were gently kissing her soft, milk white breasts, touching all of her skin until his lips touched the lace of the corset.

"That was the point Dominic," Jack nearly moaned, subconsciously grinding her hips into his. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Dom worked one of his hands up to her neck and tugged her a little closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue worked over her bottom lip before rejoining her own.

Jack moaned into his mouth with approval, unknowingly sending invisible shivers down Dom's spine. God how he wanted her, but patience was a virtue. HE pulled back and looked at Jack, her eyes full of lust and dilated. He reached up and pushed a tendril of curly hair behind her ear. His touch alone sent a wave of excitement through Jack.

"I'm giving you the option Jack. We don't have to do this right now," he spoke quietly.

Jack scoffed, wrapping her legs around his waist brazenly. "And leave us both in this mad state of high sexual frustration? I think not…" she said, a mischievous look twinkling in her eye.

It took him everything Dom had not to take her right then and there, but instead picked up her legs that was still in place, and headed upstairs to his-their room. Neither of them spoke as he climbed the stairs, just enjoying the other's company.

When they got inside the room, Dom put her down on her feet, pecked her lips quickly, then turned to pull back the blankets on the king sized bed. She stood behind him, her emotions raw and her heart racing. Her mind was as busy as her heart, wondering what Dominic would expect of her. She had had a meaningless rendezvous with a guy that was a "friend" of her foster parents, but she could almost guarantee that uncaring piece of shit was nothing compared to her Dom. Wait, when had she come to think of him as _her_ Dom? Then again, it always seemed that way She always had his attention, from the meet and greet in the prison parking lot he was hers, and vise versa for that matter.

While all of that danced in her mind, Dom came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, right beneath her ear. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his warm lips over her neck.

His muscled arms came around her and she placed her arms around his neck.

"You are the most incredible woman I've ever met," he muttered into her skin. Her mind was so muttled, she barely heard him.

"Really?" she got out finally. "How so?"

She felt his mouth curve into a smile before he answered. "You have a love of cars. You're more than willing to question my actions, which is a nice change every once in a while. You're willing to see through all my bullshit. 20% Angel, 80% Devil. You make me stay down to Earth Jack. You're what keeps me centered."

His hands had been roaming all over her body as he said this, rendering her mouth speechless and her mind thoughtless.

Dom kicked off his boots, still holding Jack close to him. Jack quickly took advantage of the distraction and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his torso. Jack bit her lip as she surveyed his rock-hard body, and loving what she saw. She gave him a little push, feeling a boost of confidence that she had somehow pulled out of her ass, and waited until he sat down on the bed to meet her eyes with his.

He was visibly amused, watching as she walked toward him, his brow quirked as she put her leg on his thigh. Playing along, only taking it one step further, he unbuckled the clasp on the rather pointy stiletto with his teeth, kissing her foot as he took it off gently before chucking the shoe across the room, hitting the wall beside the door with a loud thud.

Jack laughed, switching her foot only for him to repeat the process. Dom then pulled her close, sitting her on his lap so she was essentially straddling him, his arms locked around her waist. He laid his head on her perky mounds, content to have her hold him for the time being.

At least that was the case before Jack got a bit brave and lightly bit his ear playfully. He pulled his head back and looked at her with the straightest face he could muster.

"You've got the best pillows money can't buy."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. Jack pushed him backwards so he was lying down and she pinned him. "I bet so," she replied, pressing a flutter of small kisses to his jaw line and neck before she lowered down to his chest.

Dominic laid with his hands beneath his head, enjoying the feeling of her weight on his body as she rested most of herself on his lower stomach, but she was slowly moving south, sitting almost directly on his massive erection. His thoughts were interrupted when Jack's tongue swirled innocently over the crevice of his muscles right above his belt before she wandered back to his chest, looking briefly at his face for a reaction.

Happy with the look of concentrated restraint on his face, she wriggled her hips so she could feel the hard bulge in his pants, rubbing along his hidden length slowly.

Dom groaned and gripped her thighs on both sides of his hips, lifting them as to ease some of the lust he was feeling. Jack reached down and guided his hands to her breasts, squeezing gently until Dom got frustrated and finally pulled her corset down, letting her bosom spill out of confinement.

"So beautiful," he whispered, and before she could reply, he took a pert nipple into his mouth, tweaking it with a brush of his teeth. Jack shivered above him, feeling his warm breath on her skin.

"Dominic," she breathed, locking her arms around his shoulders as he sat up, pulling her close to him as his mouth roamed over her breasts freely.

Loving this, Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Take it off Dom, please."

She heard him almost growl, reaching behind her and tugging at the many laces on the corset. Jack started grinning like the Cheshire Cat when she realized his troubles.

"There _is _a zipper on the side you know."

Dom looked at her with an incredulous glance before his hand wandered to her hip, finding the zipper and ridding her of the damned thing all together.

Quickly, he flipped her over on her back and began the process of covering every inch of her torso with chaste, and some not-so-chaste, kisses until he got to the waistband of her pants. Grinning impishly up at her, catching her eye, Dom dipped his tongue just below the waistband of her black lacy panties.

Jack gasped and was on the verge of having a full out heart attack at that very moment. Dom was making her feel things she hadn't even considered feeling. Her short encounter with Allen was brief, painful, and emotionless. This was nothing like that. Jack felt anticipation accumulate in her stomach as Dom began sliding her pants, along with her underwear, down her legs

He kissed both of her bare hips; purposefully avoiding the area she wanted touched the most, just to raise her ire. If he knew Jack as well as he thought, teasing her like this was going to end wonderfully.

Jack actually whined when he moved past her opening, his tongue traveling down her smooth legs, almost as if he were following the pants down.

"Dominic, you better stop playing around," Jack squeaked out, pursing her lips as his lips lingered over her calves.

"Why? What're you going to do?" he mumbled against her leg.

"Beating you with your own tools comes to mind," she said, irritation lacing her tone.

"Now now Jacky. Wouldn't want to get…violent, now would me?" he asked, his voice husky. He had spread her legs when he paused during his little Joker-like taunt before he had continued on.

Jack sat up and glared at him, no longer planning to wait. She clawed at his paints, almost ripping them from him, then peeling down his boxers. As she took her time, fully taking advantage of the view, she stood up and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles, the very muscles that had risked and sacrificed so much for her. His arms clung around her back, almost as if feeling her truly for the first time. His hands snuck down to her buttocks, squeezing tightly before lifting her up.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, instantly feeling very hard part of his anatomy poking her inside of her thigh. She had to admit, the feeling was very exciting.

Dom kissed her cheek sweetly, nuzzling against her jaw where her neck began. "I love you Jacqueline," he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back, her own blue eyes piercing his brown ones. He wasn't lying; he wasn't just saying it so she would sleep with him. And it was then that she realized she returned the feeling.

Putting her forehead against his, they were nose to nose, looking one another in the eye. "I love you too, Dominic."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, all signs of desperation and anticipation gone…

As the time passed, as did the innocent kiss and things were once again heated. Dom laid her back on the bed, kissing and biting her neck, which proved to be her sweet spot.

"Please tell me you're taking birth control," Dom breathed catching his breath after Jack forced him into a long, hard kiss. Well…you can't exactly force the willing…

Jack nodded. "Ever since you showed up in Tokyo the second time."

"Good," was his reply. He cradled her chin in his callused hand and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, both of them returning to their previous explorations. Dom returned his attention back to her breast. A very warm sensation began to rise in Jack's stomach as his tongue flicked back and forth over her nipple, his hands still roaming over her ribcage slowly. She cupped his head in her hands, letting out a tiny moan.

"Oh, my, God," she sputtered, not believing this was really happening.

"Not even He could help you now," Dom said, snaking his hand inbetween her thighs and began to stoke her. Her hips automatically bucked and she arched her back, letting out a loud cry. Dom rubbed and stoked her until she was almost downing in her wetness. Then finally, after what seemed like ages, he shifted and positioned the swollen tip of his erection against her dripping softness.

"You've done this before yeah?" Dom asked her, barely restraining himself now that they were so close.

"Yeah," she almost whispered.

"I don't wanna hu-"

"DAMN IT! DOMINIC ANTHONY TORETTO! I need you, NOW!," she basically screeched.

Dom didn't have to be told twice. He thrust inside her quickly and hard. Her body stiffened, unused to the feeling that Dom was giving her. Still, he didn't move, waiting for her own signal for him to continue.

Once Jack started wriggling underneath him, trying to take more of him in, he started long and slow thrusts. She began moaning with each stroke, gradually becoming more frequent gasps of pleasure as Dom increased the pace. She clung to his shoulders and molded her long legs around his hips, matching each of his deep, smooth, pounding thrusts, measure for measure, delighting in the pleasure that lingered with the friction every time he pumped into her.

His body grew damp with perspiration. She was slick with moisture as he worked deftly in and out of her. She cried out and tossed her head back against the pillows. She was his now, and they both knew it. Dom held her still for a moment, feeling her writher under his grasp.

Jack hadn't even resisted when his intentions became clear. Being with Jack this was surpassed his wildest imagination. And believe that he had imagined it, he got behind on working on cars because of the thoughts that he had about this very moment. But this wasn't the time to be thinking. All that mattered now was his hunger for her body.

He continued their movements slowly. He drove in and out of her with a primal, reckless need, and it wasn't long before he felt the hot rush of an oncoming orgasm, only driving him to move even faster and faster-until it became some kind of wild sexual frenzy.

It had been a while since he had had any sense of physical release with a woman, since he had his eyes set on her the moment he had gotten out of the prison. So when he tried holding in the orgasm that had built, it was no use.

He couldn't think, he couldn't even stop to consider Jack's own pleasure. But he didn't have to. She was already halfway through her own climax, seeing black and white splotches randomly dance behind her closed eyelids.

He climaxed in a compulsive rage and exploded into with a roar of scalding heat. He pushed quickly and she raked her nails down his back, nursing what was left of her orgasm. It was rough, extreme, and almost animalistic – and it took time to get his breath back as he collapsed onto her soft body with a huge sigh of satisfaction.

"That….was fucking amazing," Jack sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck while his head lay in between her breasts.

Dom lifted his head towards her and smirked. "Oh really now?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Don't let your head go inflating. It's big enough as it is," she said, kissing his bald head.

"But you love this big head," Dom mumbled, having laid his head back down, slowly falling asleep.

She laughed quietly. "That I do."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**LETTY POV**

We were all in Hector's backyard, having a good time. Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Brian were all playing Beer Pong with some of Hector's cousins. Mia was chatting it up with a couple of girls we knew from high school….not that I liked any of those skanks…

I was pretty sure I had an idea why Dom had decided that we weren't hosting the usual after-house-party. Rome finally got all my thoughts outta me, and when he heard what I was thinking, he snorted.

"Good. Big Man needs to get laid," he said, sipping on his beer.

I laughed, watching people jump into the pool. Out of nowhere, my phone rang. I looked at Rome, and he looked both confused and suspicious.

"At 3 am?" he asked.

I shrugged and cut off the little Mexican mariachi ringtone. "Hello?"

"Letty? It's Neela!"

"Hey chicka! What are you doing calling this late?"

"Oh damn!" I heard her exclaim. "Time zone difference. I didn't wake you up or interrupt anything did I?"

I laughed, looking at a slightly more relaxed Roman. "Nah, it's cool. We're actually at a party. What's up?"

"I thought you guys would like a heads up. Han decided to take a group vacation to LA. We're heading out that way the day after tomorrow."

There was no way I heard her right. "Wait a sec, you guys are coming here?"

"Uh-huuuuh. Han decided to get a wild hair up his ass."

I rubbed my hand over my face. Great. This was gonna be just peachy when Dom and Jack found out. Everyone with a pair of eyes could tell that there was at least a little flean between Han and Jack…whether Jack was as into Han as much as Han was into her was up in the air.

"Alright girlie," I said after a second. "I'll relay the info."

"Great!" she replied , sounding excited.

And Neela?"

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to tell Han to behave himself while he's down here. Jack is actually with Dom now…if you get what I mean…"

The line was quiet before she answered. "I'll tell him. Talk to ya later."

"See ya soon Neela," I said, hanging up.

"Neela? What did homechicky want?" Rome asked, looking concerned.

I looked over at him. "Han and crew are coming to LA for a vacation."

He looked at me with a blank face before his head dropped to his hands. "Shit."

I nodded, my mind now racing. "My thoughts exactly."


	20. Chapter 20

**JACK POV**

Did you ever get that feeling when you're asleep that someone was watching you? Yeah, I had that feeling now.

First thing I noticed was that Dom wasn't in the bed beside me. Second, was that the eerie presence in the room wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

I quickly used my ninja skills, pulling the blanket to my chin as I opened my eyes to the intruder who dared to enter my room at this ungodly hour.

I saw Jesse's eyes peeking up from the side of the bed, wide and bloodshot. Hm, guess he had fun at the party.

"What're you doing here?" I grumbled at him.

An eyebrow lifted high above his eye. "I could ask you the same thing, but judging from your nakedness, I'd prefer not to hear that answer."

"Oh shut up."

Jesse smiled, standing from his creeping crouch. "Hurry up. There's breakfast downstairs and Dom has an announcement."

"Announcement?" I repeated, already a bit interested.

He nodded, turning towards the door. "Yet, so get your ass in gear Jack-jack," he said, shutting the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I began to pull on one of Dom's huge t shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts. I tied the string tight as I trekked out of the room and down the stairs. Nobody was in the livingroom and I heard lots of noises coming from the kitchen.

As I walked in, I noticed everyone looked as if they'd been zombie-fied. Everyone was either drinking coffee by the half-pint, or glaring at the source of any type of noise.

I spotted Dom making a large plate of food before turning my way and smiling as he motioned to sit at the smallish table that was in the diningroom.

"Morning Beautiful," he murmured into my ear as he walked past me. He sat down at his usual head of the table chair, but he pulled me straight into his lap, gently kissing my neck. Which would've made me jump him but he made the mistake of loading his plate with pancakes and bacon, my favorite foods of all time.

I attacked the bacon, without mercy.

"Stood up for dead pig," Dom mumbled, looking like he was hurt a bit.

I laughed and kissed him deeply, earning groans…and not just from Dom.

"Is sex a necessity before breakfast? I mean come on!" Lean complained, making Vince snort his orange juice.

"Agreed," he sputtered out after recovering.

I smirked and snuck a look over at Dom before twisting towards Vince. "You know, you guys didn't get here until what, three hours ago? For all you know, Dom and I had sex on this very table only thirty minutes before you showed up." There were various reactions from the team.

"OH MY FUCK!"

"My god!"

"EWW!"

"Mia! We're going to have to disinfect this thing!"

"Move the food!"

Both Dom and I burst out in laughter at the reactions of our family.

"Don't worry, the table was safe," Dom said, still cracking up. "I can't say anything for the bathroom though," he continued, lowering his voice at the end.

I looked over at Jesse. Whose eye was twitching and he was sticking his fingers in his ears. "Brain bleach. I need high-dosed brain bleach,"he chanted to himself, his eyes closed.

Smirking, I turned back to Dom who looked similarly amused. "I believe we scared the boy."

He shrugged. I watched him go from amused boyfriend to protective leader in a matter of seconds after he got a look from a tired Letty. "Alright, enough playing around," he spoke up.

The room grew quiet as we all gave him our attention. "I've been told that Han and the Tokyo crew are showing up within the next few days."

As if it were instinct, I froze up at the sound of Han's name. Everyone around us started talking excitedly, except for me, who kept staring Dom.

My mind started racing yet again. That was the last thing I expected was for this to happen. Especially after what happened with me and Dom last night. I could already tell that this was going to be a problem.

"Everyone quiet!" Dom spoke up, tightening his grip on my hip. "We all know Han has a tendency to show up at random times, so be ready at anytime. Since he does have a safe house near here, we won't have to house everyone under one roof."

I nearly sighed in relief. I don't think I could live under the same house as him.

There was silence for a few seconds before Jesse said, " 'kay. Can we eat now?" We all laughed and dug in.

A few days passed by and I swear I was never more jumpy. The Tokyo crew still hadn't made an appearance and I was peaking around every corner before I entered a room. I was that nervous about him showing up.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday, and I was stuck in the garage by myself replacing a rotor and a brake caliper on a Ford p.o.s. Not my most favorite job, but Dom was charging the guy out the ass, and we were putting food on the table, so I didn't care at the moment.

Dom had taken Leon and Jesse to go get parts from Harry's and Vince was in the café helping Mia. I was working by myself, headphones in and quietly humming Cherry Blossom Road by Heart below my breath. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but I figured it was Dom pulling back into the garage. Boy was I wrong.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I ignored them and continued on with my work. Knowing the guys, it was someone wanting me to make them a sandwich. Out of nowhere, my earbuds were yanked out of my ears, and it hurt like a bitch too.

"Hey asshole! Fix your own sandwich!" I yelled out before looking up.

"I don't like sandwiches, Kid. Give me some gummy worms and we're set though."

I felt myself freeze at the sound of their voice and my eyes grow wide. Fuck…

* * *

><p><strong>dun Dun DUUUUUN! Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Forgive me? Review peeps! Love ya much! XOXO- Erika<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"Han," I said, somewhat trying to keep the snarl that was threatening to escape to a minimum.

"Heya girl. How goes it?" I heard him ask.

I bit my lip in order to keep from snapping at him. "As good as it can," I replied shortly, sticking one of my ear buds back in. I hoped this would've been a subtle hint to leave me alone, but stubborn as ever, he ignored it.

"You know, you still have to make up to me what you did in Tokyo," he said, leaning against the car.

"Don't hold your breath then," I said, my self control breaking.

I heard some rustling at the door and then "Hey! How come there are no wrenches being thrown here, but we nearly died when you were at our crib?"

The only sound in the shop was the sound of tools hitting the ground and footfalls as I practically football tackled Twink and Sean. "Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!"

They were both chucking. "We missed you too Crazychick," Sean said, that goofy 'ladies-man' smile on his face.

"I wish I would've gotten that kind of response," Han said cheekily.

I ignored him. "Where's Neela and the rest?"

"They're in the café talking to Mia and Vince," Twink answered, checking out some of the cars.

"I'm sure I'll see her later," I said, wiping my hands on a nearby rag.

The unmistakable sound of the team's car engines pulled into the lot. "Hey Jack! We got your parts!" Jesse yelled, setting the boxes on the ground.

"Hey, who's the Imports in the lot? I haven't really seen them around," Leon called out, playing on his phone, not paying any attention.

"That'd be me," Han said, still leaning against the car.

I watched Dom walk in and get right back to work on a car. The room was almost silent as everyone watched him.

"So are you guys hungry?" he asked, looking up briefly.

I went back to work on the car and finished up quickly as possible while the guys were all catching up. I put the tools away and went into the back bathroom to wash my hands and clean up. I heard the door open behind me and I looked up in the mirror to see Dom behind me. He walked up and put his hands under my arms on the sink.

"Are you going to be alright with them here?" he asked, watching my reflection.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I only assaulted the guy in his own shop," I mumbled.

"Jack, it's not like they're staying with us."

"And I realize this, but tell me a time that he's not going to be stuck up your ass," I glared at him back in the mirror.

He shrugged. "There's actually a purpose in him coming here you know. There always is."

I bit my lip and shut off the water, shaking the excess drops off my hands before turning around and facing him. "Well I hope for his sake that it's just a business trip and not personal." I put the hand towel down and ducked under his arm, leaving him alone in the room.

We all ended up back at the house, and big surprise, we were barbequing. Brian, Dom, and Han all stood at the grill talking, Dom occasionally flipping a hot dog or chicken breast. The rest of both crews were out and about doing various things. I was playing video games with Jesse when I was unceremoniously dragged from the floor and into the kitchen where Mia was making side dishes for dinner with Neela and Reiko keeping her company.

"So has Han tried anything yet?" Neela asked, looking like a dog after a piece of bacon.

I looked at her. "No, and if he does he's going to magically have a new asshole ripped."

"Oooh," Reiko said, laughing.

"So you're still on edge with him huh?" Neela asked, dipping her finger into the potato salad, only to have Mia smack her hand with a wooden spoon.

"Yeah, you could say that. With me and Dom together and all, it's put me in a highly awkward situation."

"I know Han has something big planned though," Reiko interrupted. "I heard him talking to some guys on the phone about needing a pretty big sized team to do some job."

Mia turned around and looked at her with a solemn face. "What kind of job?"

Reiko shrugged. "Not sure, but it sounded pretty important."

Wait a minute. Was that what Han has planned? Coming over to the States and asking for Dom's help? What in the hell makes him even think that Dom would agree? I wasn't going to say anything for the moment, but that didn't mean I wouldn't talk to Dom about it.

"I'll be right back," I grumbled, walking barefoot out the back door and down the steps to the grill.

Dom was sipping on a beer, much like the men around him, smiling at something Brian had said. He watched me come out the door and quirked an eyebrow, I'm assuming at the face I was probably making.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, sending invisible daggers at his compadre.

He looked over at Han in a questioning look but set his beer down and handed the spatula to Brian, took my hand and led me across the yard to the garage.

Once inside, he spoke. "Alright Jacky, what's just so important that you had to drag me in here?"

"Maybe you should ask Han to explain the whole shebang to you."

"What shebang?"

"The shebang that he's planning to con us into doing for an unknown reason known only to him."

"Wait, you've confused me. What's Han planning?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. I need you to ask him. Re-I mean. My informant tells me that he was talking to someone about doing a "big job" and that he just needed to get a bigger team," I told him, emphasizing big job using finger quotations.

"How trustworthy is your informant?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's just say, I gotta girl on the inside."

"Neela?"

"Nope."

"Reiko?"

"Pshh…maybe."

"I'll talk to him about it," he said, leaning in to kiss me. I put a hand up though.

"No dangerous shit Dom. I mean it."

He just smiled and moved my hand, kissing me softly. When he pulled back I looked at him. "I'm serious Dominic."

He grinned. "Oooh. Pulling out the full name are we?"

"Quit it," I said, walking out of the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. Oh god ohgodohgodohgod. Don't hate me. *winces* I just...ugh. No words people. BUT. I did update. Soo..yeah. :P<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next couple of days, everything was normal, or as normal as it could be. Letty and Rome were still going at it like rabbits, nut its not like I could talk any. I'm not sure if it was because Dom recognized, like I did, that Han was still pining over me, but he went into possessive mode when we were around the group. Even our bedroom life got aggressive. Not that I was complaining, but the possessiveness was getting a little ridiculous.

We were in the backyard, barbequing yet again. Brian, Rome, and Letty were helping Mia in the Kitchen. Reiko, Neela, and I were watching Sean and Twink wrestle around on the ground near the grill, where Dom, Han, and Earl were undoubtedly talking about cars.

"BOYS! Come set the table," Mia called out from the kitchen window.

"Man, why we always gotta do it?" Twink complained, getting up and wiping some grass off his knees.

"Because you know she'll kick our ass if we don't," Sean mumbled under his breath.

I smirked. Earl walked over and grabbed Reiko's Hand. "Let's go," he said, pulling her towards the driveway.

"Where are we going?" she asked, obviously confused. Much like the rest of us. He said nothing more as they got into his car and drove off like a bat out of hell, tires squealing and everything.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Neela.

She shrugged. "Probably got an order from Han or something."

I narrowed my eyes at the disappearing view of the car. I looked over my shoulder at Dom and Han. Han looked relaxed as always, but Dom, who had looked pretty serene lately now was staring at Han seriously. They were conversing, but they were speaking too low for me to hear.

I saw Dom say something to Han and look my way. I tilted my head as if to ask him what was going on. He looked back at Han and Han nodded, walking away back towards me in the driveway.

He approached me and I stood up. "What's going on?"

Han smirked at me. "Perceptive these days, aren't you?"

"Just answer the question."

"You'll see. It'll come together."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh that explains it, Yoda."

He chuckled and got in his car and left.

I looked at Neela. "Your boss is a goddamned freak."

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Yet you seemed awfully cuddle-buddy with him three months ago."

Considering she was my best friend, I reserved and pushed down the high urge to smack her. I ignored her question and walked over to Dom, who was now flipping the steaks and staring intently at the fire. I walked up behind him and hugged his torso, laying my face on his back.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly.

I felt him take a deep breath. "You were right. Except he needs help getting out."

"Getting out? How deep in is he?"

"600k," he replied, shutting the lid on the grill. He turned around and held me in his arms.

"Holy shit," I said, gawking at the ground.

"Oh it gets worse, it's the Chinese Mafia he owes it to."

I softly hit my head against his chest. "Good god. So you agreed to help him out?"

Dom nodded. "Yeah, I told him to think of it as repaying the favor of keeping you at his place," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"You guys! The food is done!" Mia called out as she brought out several plates and bowls filled with sides, followed by Brian and Rome doing the same.

"Good, the steaks are done," Dom said, reaching around me with the fork and put the steaks down on a platter. I grabbed it from his hands and sauntered over to the table, setting it down in the middle.

We were all sitting there, watching eatch other, and Rome was the first to cave, making Jesse and I snigger. After Dom almost bullied him into saying grace, we all dug in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dom lean back and take a look at everyone, sipping on his Corona. I smiled at him, trying to judge what he was about to do. He just smiled back and took another drink. It was a few minutes later, when most of us were done eating that he decided to speak.

"So it seems we've got us another job," he announced, looking at all of us.

"Well alright!" Leon cackled, smiling now. "It's about time!"

"Speak for yourself, nobody else here has a deathwish," Vince growled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have some fun," Leon grumbled back.

I threw steak bones at both of them. "Shut your traps."

"LIKE I said," Dom said, interrupting the glaring contest between me and the guys. "We have a job. It's not exactly paying, but we're helping a friend out."

Everyone was obviously in deep thought as Dom continued. "I'm not forcing anyone to do anything they don't want to, but it would be faster and possibly easier if we had more people to help out."

"What exactly are we going against here?" Brian asked, playing with a bottle cap in one hand, Mia's hand laced in the other.

"Yeah," Tej agreed. "I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into before I agree to anything."

"A friend owes six hundred thousand to the Chinese Mafia," Dom said, looking around at everyone. There were bursts of noise from our family around us, various sounds of disbelief.

"Chinese Mafia? Man are you sure you want to get into that?" Rome asked. "I don't want to wake up with a horse head on my pillow if you know what I mean."

"N-no man," Jesse intervened. "That was the Italian mafia. The Chinese mafia will send you a skinned dog or cat," he said, grinning.

There were peals of laughter around the table.

"Aside from whoever it is, I need to know how many to expect to be in this," Dom said, sipping on his beer again.

"I'm in," I spoke up, looking at him. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." He smirked and nodded.

"Me too," Letty said, smiling at us.

Rome sighed. "I don't wanna wake up to no skinned-ass cat in my bed, but it looks like I'm goin' to have to deal with it."

"Hell yes!" Leon hooted.

"Yeah, I guess I am too," Vince growled.

"I am all over this. I bet we could even modify the cars to do all sorts of new stuff with that shipment we got in from Russia the other day," Jesse said, lighting a cigarette and mumbling to himself about turbos.

"Well you can count us in," Twink said, bumping his fist against a smirking Sean's. Neela nodded too.

"I'm in, but I don't know for how long though. I have family shit goin' on," Tej explained.

Dom nodded. "We'll take what you're willing to give."

"Well, you're pretty much family, so you might as well count me there too," Brian said, smirking our way. Mia reached over and took Brian's hand, silently giving her vote.

"Well what about Han?" Rome asked, looking around.

"He'll be here late," I spoke so Dom didn't have to explain.

"Now," Dom said, leaning forward and putting his hands on the table, looking back and forth at everyone, "All we have to do is come up with a hell of a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>...no words. So...soo sooo sorrryy. D: Forgive me? <strong>


End file.
